Crush
by guilty innocence101
Summary: Sakura likes Sasuke but doesn't bother to try and even get him since he seems to really hate her. She's even more convinced he hates her when she catches him watching her with this weird look in his eyes but is this really the case?
1. Chapter 1: Opposites Attract

**Chapter One  
**

**………………..**

* * *

I sighed and turned over my answer sheet on my desk after thoroughly double checking my answers. My history teacher Kakashi-sensei decided that a pop quiz on Monday morning was the cherry on top a perfect school week. I couldn't agree less and from the reaction of my class mates they shared my opinion. He sat upfront at his desk his masked face buried in his small orange book.

There have been a lot of rumors flying around the school about the contents of the book and from what I have heard it was not educational. On my right, my shy and timid friend Hinata was still working on her paper. Looking around I noticed that everyone was still working on their paper. Well almost everyone, Shikamaru was sleeping on his paper and Naruto looked like his brain was just about to burst. I chuckled; the test was not hard it was actually quite easy. I found almost all tests easy which was why I was considered something of a nerd amongst the school. It's not that I looked like a nerd and people didn't speak to me it's just that I was simply smart. I was something like a good kind of nerd, I guess. I have a lot of friends and people talked to me.

I placed my chin in the palm of my hand and looked at the clock upfront. Eight-forty five, twenty more minutes and history class would be over. I smoothed back a strand of my pink bubblegum hair that got loose from my ponytail. That was something else that made me stand out amongst everyone. My hair reached me in the middle of my back but it was pink! I don't know how I was born with pink hair when my mom didn't have pink hair and neither did anyone else in my family. Maybe I'm genetically a freak.

I didn't really know if I liked the color of my hair because although it is unique, I couldn't really hide or blend in a crowd like everyone else. Who else has pink hair?

Looking over at Ino I rolled my eyes when I saw that she was brushing her hair and reapplying her makeup. I watched as she applied mascara and mused at how she did it so skilfully. I personally knew nothing about makeup. I didn't want to either. If it's one thing about myself I am proud of it's my flawless complexion. I'm not bragging or anything but even I had to admit that I had great skin that needed no artificial makeup. The only thing I apply on my face is lip gloss.

My eyes were what I think made me look like a freak. Ino told me that she thought my eyes were gorgeous but I disagree. It's not that my eyes were just plain green; they were bright like emerald, almost shocking. I stood out without even wanting too. I looked up at the clock and frowned. Only five minutes have passed. I sighed and picked up my pencil twirling it in my fingers. I suddenly had this weird feeling as if someone was watching me. I shifted in my seat and looked around. I turned a bit in my chair and looked back, my body stilled when I saw a pair of cold onyx eyes glaring in my direction.

I looked back in front to see if his gaze was actually directed at me, it was. I turned back and met Sasuke's gaze once again. He was sitting forward in his seat with his hands clasped on the desk in front of him. He was finished already like I was, since he was also smart.

The heat of his gaze was really starting to rub off on me. Did I do something to offend him? I hope not. I had a crush on Sasuke for a while now, maybe about a year. Something about his eyes transfixed me. Sometimes I would see him in the hall talking to his friends, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba and I would just watch him and no matter how hard I tried to look away I couldn't.

I knew he probably hated me. He hated a lot of people he was not exactly friendly either. He glared at anyone who tried to speak to him or watched him and pushed away anyone who touched him. That was part of the reason people stayed out of his way but that didn't stop his fan girl from trying to pursue him it actually made them more determined because most girls tended to go for thee 'bad boys' . It also didn't hurt that he was not hard to look at. He was one of the hottest, sexiest and most handsome male I have ever seen in my life. He was downright gorgeous with the most beautiful eyes and black bluish silky hair that fell to frame his handsome face and cover his eyes making him look all the more mysterious.

I wish just once he would actually look at me or something. I seriously had to get a life because the guy obviously hated my guts. Maybe it was my hair. Judging from his dark wardrobe of black baggy jeans that rode low on his hips, his navy blue vest, his black hoodie and his black sneakers he didn't look like he was exactly fond of pink. Even his eyes were dark and my eyes were bright green. I must be everything he hated in a person. Bright and colorful. My wardrobe didn't help either, my blouse was white, my skirt which I rather favored from my others because it was short and flared out was pink and I wore pink boots with buckles that reached my knees. I'll admit I love clothes and was a bit picky when it came to certain styles of clothes.

We are like complete opposites. I watched as he continued to watch me with those gorgeous eyes. If only they weren't glaring at me. He was impossible to read his gaze intent and heated yet unreadable. He was just so stoic. I shifted my gaze from his nervously to look at Temari who sat beside him doing her test. I brought it back to his to see him still watching me and even though I didn't think it was possible his gaze was more intense.

I turned back around in my seat and exhaled the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. It was official, Sasuke Uchiha the guy I liked for so long hates me.

**……………..**

I pushed my paper away from me when I was finished with my test. Kakashi-sensei thought it would be good to spoil the first day of the week with a pop quiz. I looked up and glared at the man who was busy caught up in reading his porn. Disgusting. I looked around at everyone else who was still caught up in their paper.

I seriously didn't see what was so hard about the forty questions on the damn paper. Naruto looked about ready to blow up from over using the limited capacity supplied by his brain. Shikamaru was sleeping on his test as usual. The fool was so smart. Way smarter than me but he chose to fail.

Kiba was trying to see Hinata's paper, while the obvious girl was still writing her test. I looked across from Hinata to see that the pink haired girl, Sakura just turn over her paper signaling she was finished. Then she started to look around her giggling when she saw Naruto struggling for his brain not to go in overload. Something about her just. . .annoyed me. Everything about her was annoying. Her pink hair was annoying and who in the hell had _pink_ hair? Her clothes were so bright and colorful and even though I couldn't see them now but I knew her eyes were a bright emerald green, sometimes they even looked like damn neon green. I watched as she raised her hand to move back a strand that came loose from her ponytail. Even that annoyed me.

She was just too damn bright, cheery and vibrant. The complete opposite of me. While my clothes were always dark her clothes were a different color everyday. I could only imagine how her closet must look like some kind of rainbow. Her blouse was a very bright and shocking white, her skirt pink and frilly looking and only good new was this girl managed to find pink boots with those shiny buckles hanging of it.

People referred to her as a nerd but they didn't treat her like one. Maybe it was because she didn't look like one.

For some reason I couldn't stop watching her and it pissed me off. Every time I saw her I just couldn't stop staring no matter how hard I tried. The way she walked annoyed me yet I always watched her, her voice annoyed me yet I always listened to her when she spoke and the sight of her annoyed me but I couldn't for the life of me stop watching her. My eyes always followed her wherever she went and sometimes I didn't even realize I was doing it.

I won't lie to say she was attractive because she was. She didn't even seem to realize it. I did and so did some other guys I always noticed were watching her like some starved dogs. I hated when they watched her the way they did and that was what pissed me off more. I was not supposed to care how guys watched her. She was just a bright, innocent and annoying girl. She was cute and nice to look at and that made me more annoyed.

I studied her long enough to notice that she didn't wear all that junk on her face the others girls wore like her friend Ino. I took a glance at Ino only to see her applying some kind of black shit to her eyelashes that only made her eyes look like a scarecrow. I looked back at Sakura and reluctantly studied her once again. Her complexion was flawless and her skin smooth. Sometimes I got the urge to touch her which irritated me and made me hate her more so I stayed away from her.

I watched as she suddenly tensed up and looked around as if she knew someone was watching her. She turned slightly in her seat and looked back and her gaze immediately locked with mine. I continued to glare at her and watched as she looked back to see if I was watching someone else and looked back. Her gaze held confusion and nervousness. Most people would have looked away by now but she held my gaze and seemed to be studying me.

Her gaze quickly assessed me then herself as if comparing us. She looked back up and her emerald gaze was so damn hypnotizing I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. Her eyes were so expressive and always gave her away. Just by looking in them I could always tell if she was angry, sad, happy, bored, uncertain and the list goes on and on.

There were always times when she came to school and looked happy and cheery. She always managed to fool her friends but not me. Her eyes always gave her away. They were times I knew she was watching me. I felt her watching me. Like in the hall when I was with my friends she would watch me. I guess maybe I annoyed her by being dark and distant just like she annoyed me by her bright and flashy personality.

She shifted her gaze from mine to Temari. Why the hell did this girl affect me so much? Damn annoying brat. My glare intensified when she looked back at me and turned around. Good. She probably is frightened out of her mind and thinks I hate her. Which I keep telling myself I do even if a voice in my head says otherwise.

**………………**

Brrriiiiiinnnng!

Sakura exhaled a breath of relief as the bell for class to end rang. Kakashi got up and collected the papers and exited the classroom and everyone spilled out the classroom behind him to go for their short break. Zipping up her bag she placed it on her desk and hopped up off her chair to leave the class room. In the process of hopping up her pen flew from her lap and rolled under the desk behind her. She groaned in annoyance and turned around and stooped on the floor on all fours.

Grabbing the pen she stood back up and jumped in surprise when she was facing someone's chest. Looking up her gaze immediately locked with deep onyx eyes. She stumbled back a bit in surprise to see it was Sasuke and stood watching him. He was at least a head taller than her. To say she felt intimidated and small was an understatement. She felt completely overpowered like she was caught in the middle of a hurricane.

Heart rate was increasing and she felt like she was about to faint. The last thing Sakura wanted was to look like a fool in front of Sasuke so she gathered her wits and moved to the side so he could pass. That would be the only obvious reason he stood there. He was obviously waiting for her to move so he could pass _but_ he didn't move. Sakura's body froze over as he stayed where he stood and watched her with those unreadable eyes. She was just about ready to hyperventilate from just the heat of his glare when he broke his gaze from hers and walked pass her.

Her breath caught in her throat when his arm rubbed against hers in the process and a tiny shiver ran through her body. He must of felt it too because he stopped walking for a small moment to look at her then proceeded out the class.

Sakura let out the breath she'd been holding and collapsed back in her chair. _What the hell was that?_

The rest of the day was pretty much event less and when school day ended Sakura was relieved and gladly went home only to plundered about the weird events that took place earlier.

**…………......**

_He's watching me-He's watching me-Why is he watching me? _I darted my eyes in his direction and looked away quickly when I saw that his gaze was still focused on me. I could literally feel it burning the side of my face.

I tried to focus on what my English teacher, Kurenai was saying but it was hard to listen or even think when Sasuke's gaze was practically boring a hole in the side of my face. It's worse than yesterday. I tried to think hard to see if I did something earlier to offend him but I never even once spoke to him. Or maybe he's glaring at me because yesterday my shoulder touched his or something or he just really hates my guts. That could be---

I jumped when a small paper ball flew on my desk from over my head. Looking back I saw Tenten motion for me to open it. Picking up the paper I opened it and expertly hid it between the pages of my book so Kurenai would think I was just reading my text.

_Is it just me or is Sasuke really intent on glaring at you since you walked in the class this morning? I'm so glad I'm not you, he's scary.  
_

I flipped over the paper and wrote.

_I know. It happened ever since yesterday in history class. I turned around and he was staring at me. _

Looking up I skillfully threw back the paper in a way that no one would notice. Almost five seconds later another paper ball was thrown at me. I unfolded it and read.

_That must suck, since you have got this major crush on him. _

I blushed until I'm sure my face was red and turned around to scowl at Tenten who was smirking. I turned back around and shredded the paper into tiny pieces. Was I that obvious? Wait. . .What if Sasuke knew I liked him and that's why he hates me. I hope he didn't think I'm one of his crazy fan girls who stalked him.

". . .class. See you Thursday for your next class."

I snapped out of my daze when Kurenai walked out of the classroom. I gasped when I felt a sudden weight on my lap. I inhaled and twisted to get comfortable, "Ino, you must think you weigh ten pounds."

"I'm not that heavy. Anyway, speaking of heavy, what's with those looks Sasuke's been giving you," her voice lowered as not to be heard by our classmates but her eyes were glinting mischievously. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "I don't know. I think he hates me."

"I don't think so," Ino said after a short pause and a look in Sasuke's direction who was sitting down watching Naruto and Kiba argue with an annoyed expression on his face. Neji sat beside him also looking annoyed while Shikamaru sat behind them all, sleeping. As usual.

I raised a brow.

"I think s she m may be right," I turned to look at Hinata. I didn't even realize that she was beside me and also Tenten. I was so distracted.

"Look at it this way. He hates almost everyone in the school and almost everyone in this class except his friends, right?"

I nodded.

"But he doesn't go around glaring at everyone all day, he avoids and ignores them, he only glares at them if they look at him," Ino put her two index fingers at both sides of my head and watched me seriously like she did when she was trying to figure out what top to wear with her jeans.

"Why out of everyone does he choose to stare at you and you haven't done anything to him. I think he likes you but he just doesn't want to which is why he just glares at you."

Wow. Ino actually made sense. Maybe Sasuke did like me. . . "Ha Ha Ha!" I laughed out loud startling my friends. "Are you serious? Your theory makes sense but come on. Do you really think _The_ Sasuke Uchiha would like _me_?" I lowered my voice so only they would hear me.

"Look at me. My hair is pink and my eyes are a weird shade of green. My clothes couldn't be any more colorful," I looked down at my green halter top, my black skinny jeans, my green strap shoes and the rainbow colored bangles on my right arm. My earrings were also green. "Sasuke's hair is dark, his eyes are onyx and his outfit. . ." I looked over to where he was seated. A black T shirt that would probably look like a dress on me, a pair of long black and grey plaid pants and grey converse shoes. I turned and looked back up at Ino. ". . .let's just say we're complete opposites."

"Haven't you heard the saying 'opposites attract?" Tenten asked me not really expecting an answer. I shrugged, "That's different . . . I think."

"Well whatever. We have got Biology class now. Let's go else we're gonna be late. You know how Anko-sensei gets," Ino pulled me up and pushed my bag in my hand. Hinata and Tenten followed behind. As I walked out the door I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me once again and I quickly reverted my gaze and followed Ino out the class. There was no way he liked me.

**……………….**

**2 hrs Later**

This is why I hate gym. If it was one sight that could spoil my whole day more than it already was, is Guy in his stupid, ugly, shiny, green spandex suit. The suit outlined things that I would rather die than to see.

"Alright my little youthful caterpillars who will soon blossom into butterflies to take on the challenges in the world."

His choice of words sucked too. _Butterflies?_

"Everyone get up and line up."

I got up from the bench and fell into line with everyone else scowling from the noise of their laughing and talking all at once.

"Good morning, fellow classmate," A voice to my right spoke too loudly. At once the gym fell silent and I could see everyone looking in my direction. I slowly turned my head to the right. My gaze was met by a freakishly vibrant and cheery one. I scowled at Lee and at his freakishly bushy eyebrows that seemed to move as if they were alive. His hair cut and the fact that he wore a matching green spandex suit like his role model Guy didn't help either.

I watched as he raised his hand and reached out as if to rest it on my shoulder.

"Do not touch me or ..." I narrowed my eyes at him and let the threat hang in the air. His hand froze in mid air and he just stood there."Your still standing there? Move."

Lee didn't waste any time. In less than a second he was at the opposite side of the gym.

Thud! I turned when someone suddenly ran into my side, I was definitely in the mood to kill someone now. All malevolent thoughts immediately fled from my head when I saw wide emerald gaze looking at me in shock with wide eyes.

"Ahh I uh . . . Sor sorry."

I watched amused as the poor girl stumbled over her own words. The girl was scared of me, though I couldn't understand why. She watched me and tugged and fumbled with her P.E shirt which was much too large for her small frame. It covered her shorts making her look as if she only wore a shirt and I found it extremely annoying that I found it appealing.

I watched as she looked away and turned forward to hear what ever guy-sensei was saying but I didn't miss the slight nervousness in her body language at being in such close proximity with me. I also didn't miss when she turned and glared at Tenten who joined her at her side.

Probably some weird girl mind reading or telepathic crap.

"Okay class. Today we'll-"

"Notice! Good afternoon. The school will be holding an emergency staff meeting so all students are asked "Notice! Good afternoon. The school will be holding an emergency staff meeting so all students are asked to collect their belongings and go home," The vice Principal's voice came over the school's voice system. Everyone started to scream and jump for joy running out of the gym.

She doesn't need to tell me twice. Finally I can get out of this hell hole. I turned and followed the fast moving crowd out of the gymnasium.

**……………..**

I watched as everyone ran out of the gym like animals and watched as Sasuke followed behind walking out of the gym. I turned to Tenten, "I cannot believe you!"

"What did I do?" Tenten tried to play innocent.

"You pushed me on Sasuke. He must hate me even more now," I groaned.

"Sakura! Tenten!" I turned to see Ino running to towards me at an alarming speed while Hinata walked behind. When she reached me her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"So, did anything happen with Sasuke again?"

I blushed and growled at Ino, "No! There's nothing going on between us. Now, because of Tenten he hates me even more."

Ino raised a brow at Tenten, "Sakura's just being dramatic. I just gave her a little shove in Sasuke's direction, that's all."

"That's all! I collided with him! He looked angry."

We made our way out the gym and collected our books and bags while Ino ranted on and on about shopping and cute boys. Stepping out of the school doors we started down the long flight of school stairs. I let out a small yelp when I felt a shove in my back and I went tumbling forward. Thankfully I didn't fall but ended up in a slouched position over something.

"Oops!" Ino said.

I growled in my throat ready to kill Ino, "_Oops_! Were you trying to kill me?" I yelled back at Ino.

"Sakura!" my eyes widened when I heard Naruto's loud mouth. Looking up I saw Naruto grinning at me like a complete idiot, Neji watching me amused and Shikamaru laying on railing of the stairs probably sleeping and Kiba watching me. I swallowed and looked down and my eyes saw an all too familiar pair of shoes caught me eyes. Grey Converse? My eyes widened in shock, Sasuke! I fell over on Sasuke. . .again! I groaned and thought of murdering Ino. Now I know why she suddenly pushed me down the stairs.

Gathering my wits I flew off Sasuke, took up my bag and immediately apologized, "Sorry. . .again."

I looked up and his eyes were literally boring holes through me. I nearly cringed. It's official, Sasuke Uchiha hates me. I didn't get to even think anymore when I was suddenly dragged down the stairs by Ino.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto called after me. I was too much in a daze to even answer.

"Why you, Ino-pig! I can't believe you." Ino ducked to avoid my heavy book bag which I swung at her head.

"Sorry, it was suppose to be more. . .romantic."

Tenten burst out laughing. Hinata looked at me with sympathy. Tenten swung her arm over my shoulders as we stepped out the school gates, "Don't worry, he'll forget. . .someday."

I lowered my head and sighed. Well it's not like I would have had a chance with him anyways. I'm just a ordinary and boring girl, the only thing that made me unique was my outrageous hair color.

When we were about to turn the first corner I suddenly remembered that I left my Biology book under my desk with our homework assignment in it.

"Shoot. I've got to go back, I forgot my biology book," I turned around.

"Okay, we'll come with you," Tenten said.

"No it's okay. I'll just meet you guys at your house in about an hour. I have to go home for something anyways."

"Okay," Tenten nodded and they all turned around and continued in the direction of Tenten's house. I turned and walked back into the school gates. I sighed in relief when I saw that Sasuke and his friends weren't there anymore. I quickly ran up the stairs and entered into the school building, thanking God that I didn't have to be humiliated once again.

**………………..**

"How can sponge bob live on a beach that is _in_ a beach and how can a crab make burgers under the water. Won't they get soggy?"

Naruto was an idiot. That much I knew. I leaned back against the wall from my seated position on the railing. He and Kiba was having a very heated discussion about 'sponge bob.'

"Yeah! There was this episode when Patrick nearly drowned because he couldn't swim. How the hell can a starfish not know how to swim?"

Naruto shook his head in agreement with Kiba's statement as if he made some great scientifically discovery, "And who the heck lives in a pineapple?"

Neji who sat beside me shook his head at the two idiots. "What a waste of human flesh."

I looked up when I heard the school doors open and Sakura and her friends walked out. As per-damn usual I couldn't for some stupid reason take my eyes off her. As they got closer to us I then saw Ino suddenly push Sakura from behind and she stumbled forward and landed slouched over my lap. Ino muttered an oops. What a coincidence. "Oops! Were you trying to kill me?" Sakura accused Ino.

Naruto being the idiot he was shouted Sakura's name in a greeting. The said girl looked up and looked at everyone. She didn't even seem to notice that she was on someone's body.

She looked down and I think she groaned or something. She suddenly flew up and apologized.

"Sorry. . .again."

She looked up at me and I did what I did best, I glared at her. Her hyperactive and crazy blonde friend suddenly pulled her away and down the stairs, her other two friends following close behind. Naruto yelled goodbye to Sakura in his loud annoying voice.

I watched as they disappeared out the gate.

"Again?" Neji looked at me referring to when Sakura Said 'sorry. . .again."

I nodded, "She ran into me in gym."

Neji nodded, "Well, I have to go. I have to meet one of my relatives this afternoon." Neji's voice held a trace of annoyance. He never liked meeting new people or relatives. I nodded and he left.

"That makes two of us," Shikamaru got up from his laying position on the wall. I raised a brow. "You have a relative to meet?"

"No. I have a bed at home to greet," Shikamaru lazily walked out the gates. How the hell someone so damn lazy could be so smart?

"Well. Sasuke, Kiba let's go for ramen," Naruto chipped in cheerfully.

"Hell no," I answered. Kiba shook his head.

"Aww. Come on," Naruto whined. I shook my head. Naruto turned to Kiba, "Well it's not like you could eat more bowls of ramen than I can anyways."

"Oh Yeah!" I shook my head. Kiba fell for the trap. He was so gullible. The two rushed off leaving behind a trail of dust in their wake. What idiots. I hopped of the stairs and landed in the grass. I was about to leave through the school's back gate when I saw a flash of pink. Sakura was walking back into the school gates. She looked around her for a brief moment but from where I was she wasn't able to see me. She quickly went up the stairs and entered the school building.

I followed her. It was time to take action. I wasn't stupid. I didn't want to have this attraction to her but I did, so this just means I'll have to act on it because it sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief when she saw her text book was still under her desk and not stolen. Pushing the book inside her bag she zipped it up. She started to leave the room when she felt like. . .she always did when Sasuke was watching her. She spun around and gasped in shock when she came face to face with Sasuke. Gulping she took a step back as she tried to read the foreign expression in his eyes, not sure wether to feel threatened or not.

She stepped back and he stepped forward. This continued until she was backed up against the door.

"Sasuke? I Is something wrong. I didn't mean t to f fall-" her words got stuck in her throat when he put both of his hands on both sides of the wall caging her in. She licked her lips nervously and saw that he trailed the movement with his eyes. Those gorgeous onyx eyes.

One of his hands came down to circle her hips and pull her tightly and possessively into him. "You are one damn annoying girl . . ." his mouth hovered inches from hers and Sakura swore she was having a heart attack. She could feel is warm breath on her lips.

". . .but I want you."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and he brought his head down to hers and kissed her. He crushed her body tightly against his and ran his hands down the length of her curvy waist and legs. He licked her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth when she shyly opened her mouth. He could feel her sliding to the floor and had to hold her up. She tugged at his shirt and tried to pull him closer which was impossible. His tongue tangled with hers in a heated battle which he won. He ran his hands over the curve of her butt and pressed her tighter against him causing her to moan.

When they finally pulled away they were gasping for air. Sasuke buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She smelled so sweet. He licked her neck then sucked on the tender flesh, leaving a mark on her neck. He kissed her one more time on her lips just to keep the taste of her in his mouth. He walked past her and stood by the door. She slowly turned around to watch him go, to tongue tied to say anything.

He stopped by the door and looked at her, the look in his eyes possessive, "Just so we're clear. Your mine, now. Only mine. I don't like to share."

He walked away leaving a shocked and unbelieving happy Sakura behind. After five minutes of standing and watching the door Sakura slowly walked out the class. Her walk soon broke into a run. Just wait until Ino, Tenten and Hinata hears this. The Sasuke Uchiha just declared me _his._

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was it. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Anyway this was naturally a one-shot but I got so many reviews asking to continue it so I will. I just finished my recent story, Need you So Bad so I will be working on developing this one-shot into a full story. It would be much appreciated if you review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter Two

**……………..**

**

* * *

  
**

**BAM! **

"AHH!" Tenten, Ino and Hinata flew up from their seated position on Tenten's couch, their books, pens and papers flying in all directions. They looked to see who suddenly slammed the door open and gasped in relief. Tenten had her hand over her heart, "Shit. You almost gave us a heart attack. Are you insane?"

Sakura slammed the door shut and tried to catch her breath. She practically ran from school to Tenten's house after the episode with Sasuke. "No. Yes. I don't know. I think I may be going insane," Sakura walked up to her friends and held her hands in her head. "You guys won't believe what just happened to me."

"You won a free shopping spree at the mall?" Ino piped in hopefully her eyes sparkling.

"Way better than that," Sakura said her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Better than shopping?" Ino looked at Sakura with wide doubtful eyes.

"Come on, Sakura! I'm gonna go crazy if you don't tell me," Tenten looked all about ready to pull her hair out. She never was patient person.

I was so excited that I could barely form the words I wanted to come out of my mouth. "I . . . he . . . Sasuke kissed me!"

Silence__ __ __

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ino's scream echoed throughout the house. She jumped up and down in excitement and Tenten and Hinata stood watching me with their eyes wide and mouth agape. They didn't seem to be affected by Ino's loud outburst as I was.

"Are you serious?" Tenten said after blinking a few times. I nodded my head vigorously and rubbed my ears. Ino grabbed me and pulled me down into the couch and stood before me. Tenten and Hinata eagerly took a seat at either side of me.

"We want to know every single detail," Ino said grinning mischievously. "Yeah. Quit holding out on us. Even Hinata's curios about the lip lock," Tenten said nudging the now bright red girl in her side.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "Okay. So here's how it went." I recalled the events that happened making sure to put in every single significant detail. When I was finished Tenten whistled, "The Uchiha's possessive. . .that's hot."

Hinata's face was even redder at my recall of events.

"_That's freaking hot!_" Ino literally melted to the ground. "So romantic too. He actually said he wanted you? How does it feel to be wanted? I wish someone would tell me that."

_Coughs_ "Shikamaru." _Coughs_

Ino flew up from her position on the floor her face turning a light shade of pink. "Excuse me?" her eyes narrowed at Tenten.

"Please, like you don't like him," Tenten snorted. Ino huffed and folded her arms, "Your one to talk miss I Love Neji Hyuuga!"

A cushion hit Ino in the face with deadly accuracy, "Shut up! I don't like Neji. He's rude, cold, heartless and . . .yeah!"

Ino rubbed her face and grinned, "Sure. I guess that's why you're always watching him in class every chance you get."

"Guys. I d don't think y you s . . ." I watched as Hinata tried to cool down the two ranting girls from their argument.

"Don't think what, miss Uzamaki!" Ino turned to her and grinned from ear to ear. The poor girl looked like she was about to go into cardiac arrest.

Ino turned to me, "So you and Sasuke are an item. I still can't get over it. He kissed you. French kissed you."

"Must have been some serious tongue action for you to come running over here like a cheetah"

I was too caught up thinking about the kiss to even blush at Tenten's remark. "And to think you have to go to school tomorrow. I wander how things will . . . play out," Tenten mused.

I registered that part of what Tenten said though. "Oh my gosh. What am I gonna do? I have to see him again. . . How am I gonna act. What if he doesn't talk to me or. . .or-"

"Snap out of it, Sakura! Listen. You do what you normally do. Act normal," Ino said flipping her hair behind her back. I looked at my friend and sighed. "I don't know how. I'm not as good as you in that department. Guys always trouble you so you know how to play it out and still act normal."

I always envied Ino. She was so beautiful and confident. Not that I considered myself ugly but Ino's added confidence and charisma and outgoing attitude made her stand out more. That's one of the reasons boys always tried to get a date with her. Unlike me. I'm not bad looking. I actually considered myself to be very attractive but I lacked the self confidence that Ino naturally possessed.

"He likes you, right? So w why would he s suddenly just not like y you again?"

I sighed and regarded Hinata's statement thoughtfully, "I guess you're right."

"Good. Now let's get back to or Biology homework," Tenten said glaring at the paper in her hand. "Why did I choose this subject?"

I giggled and sat down on the floor and attempted to do my biology. I couldn't even concentrate as my thoughts kept flowing back to Sasuke and seeing him tomorrow. I just hope I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself.

**………………**

I surveyed my reflection in the mirror for the eighth time this morning and as usual found something wrong. No matter what I wore something always looked wrong to me. My eyes looked to large and my hair too pink. I sighed exasperatedly and settled for the current outfit I wore. Not only because no matter what I did something always looked wrong but because I was also running a tad bit late. I didn't look that bad anyway. My black jeans which I never wore because I was too skinny actually fit me now, snuggling to my body like a second skin. At least I'm not skinny anymore.

I wore a plain but tight green blouse, the same shade of my eyes and green boots that reached my chins. My boots also matched my blouse and eyes. I actually had a weakness for boots. I have to have every color possible and in every shade. They just looked so cute and fit really comfortable. Simple but cute emerald earring hung in my ears and my hair was swept back in a loose ponytail.

I looked at the clock hung on my wall and sighed in relief. I still had enough time to reach school before it was too late. I wrinkled my nose at the mess I made of my room. My clothes were piled all over the room in my haste to find the perfect outfit and now I could barely see the floor.

Picking up my black shoulder bag I rushed out my room, slamming the door behind me and ran out of the house making sure to lock it with my keys. My mom already left for work since seven. As for my father I didn't know him. He left when I was a baby and never came back, I didn't want him to come back either.

**.................**

"Hah ah ah. . ." I panted continuously while trying to catch my breath. A small bit of sweat trickled down my face and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I stood with my hands on my knees slightly bent forward slumped against my classroom door. If it weren't for that old man that stopped me halfway to school and begged me to buy one of his handmade items I would have reached school earlier. "Stupid old geezer."

I started to reach for the door handle but someone beat me to it and I pulled back gasping in surprise.

"If you don't go in now, we're both gonna be late."

I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up and a chill ran through my body. Sasuke's voice always had a weird effect on me. I turned my neck and looked back at him, my eyes widened when I saw how close he stood behind me. He was staring at me and I turned my head forward when I heard the door handle turn. He opened the door and gently pushed me into the class. I blushed, "Morning Kakashi-sensei, sorry to be late."

Sasuke also apologized and Kakashi nodded his head while watching us suspiciously. We took our seats and Ino and Tenten winked their eyes and wiggled their brows suggestively.

"Well. Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha. We were just discussing a history assignment I just gave the class a moment ago and I assigned everyone a partner. Since you are the only two left, you will be paired together," Kakashi had this weird grin that I could make out under his mask and I could see Ino and Tenten looking as if they were going to burst from excitement. Kakashi approached me and gave me a hand out and he gave one to Sasuke as well.

"Everyone has to work on a different topic," Kakashi said as he moved back to his desk upfront. "So there will be no way for you cheaters to cheat." He slumped down in his desk and pulled out his small orange book from his draw flipping through the pages until he found where he last left off.

"Kakashi-sensei? What do we do now?" Naruto asked scratching his head. Kakashi's head shot up from his book, "Ehhh. You can do whatever you want or something constructive like reading your text books. Frankly I don't care." He quickly reverted his attention back to his book and I snorted. Pervert.

I covered my ears with my hands when I heard the sudden scraping of a chair on the floor.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Ino flung a pencil at the blonde and he barely dodged it. The rest of the class grumbled in annoyance. I was surprised when he suddenly put his chair down next to a beet red Hinata.

"Hi Hinata. We're partners! Do you like ramen?"

I almost laughed at Naruto's serious expression when he asked it. Hinata nodded slowly and Naruto smiled his goofy yet adorable smile and hugged Hinata. My eyes widened slightly in surprise and I looked to my left and saw Tenten and Ino watching too.

"Sakura."

I turned my head to my right shocked. I didn't even notice when Sasuke came to sit beside me. "Sasuke? I uhh I didn't see you come . . .t there."

_Oh my gosh. I'm stuttering like Hinata. _

I looked down and fumbled with the hem of my top. My hands stilled their motion when his hands covered my own, "Why are you so nervous? I don't think a girl should be afraid of her boyfriend."

I raised my head but I still didn't quite meet him in the eyes, "I'm not afraid."

"Really? If you're not afraid then look me in the eyes."

I felt as if my heart skipped a beat and I slowly let my gaze travel up to his eyes. Wait? Was the guy mocking me? I frowned when I saw his smirk and a mocking glint in his eyes.

"What?" I snapped my nervousness taking over anger and slight embarrassment for being mocked. "I don't like people making fun-"

"I hate pink."

I frowned and raised a brow.

"Your hair's pink. How the hell did that happen?"

My frown deepened and both of my brows went up. Was this guy serious? "How should I know?" I gritted my teeth. Why did he have to look so expressionless as if nothing fazed him? I felt like an open book. Sasuke moved his hand behind me chair and I watched him confused. Suddenly I felt my hair fall loose on my back. "Why-"

"I like it down," I swallowed when he tangled his fingers in the locks of my hair.

"You said you hated pink."

"I never said I hated it on _you._"

Why did he have to make that sound so sexy? I felt like I was going to melt just from the way he spoke. Everything he does is just so damn alluring. Even is scent is alluring. My eyes widened when his face was suddenly barely a few inches from mine and I nervously looked back to the front of the class. Kakashi was still buried in his book his face slightly red.

"Kiss me."

I gasped in shock and stared up at Sasuke. He looked serious. "B But we're in c class."

"So?"

I swallowed and licked my lips suddenly remembering the mind blowing kiss we shared yesterday. I really wanted to kiss him again and experience the feeling that I never knew existed. I looked at Sasuke and swallowed, why did he have to be so irresistible? I gave into my temptation and closed the gap between me and Sasuke without a second thought. I pressed my lips against his and relished the taste of his lips. His tongue licked my lips silently asking for permission and I opened my mouth to him, he slid his tongue in my mouth and immediately sought mine. I fisted my hands in is shirt and pulled him closer. I could feel the heat radiating of his body. I pulled away when I sensed that someone was watching us. Sasuke reluctantly let me go and I looked up to see that the someone watching us was the whole class.

Tenten and Ino's jaws hung wide open and Hinata was beat red. Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers and his hand was frozen in mid air. Shikamaru's sleepy eyes watched us in surprised from his slouched position over his desk and Kiba and Neji stared at us disbelievingly. The rest of the class looked as if they'd just seen an alien. I could literally feel the glares the girls were giving me. _I'm so toast. _

Sasuke pulled me against his side and glared at the class, "Mind your own damn business."

Everyone quickly reverted their gaze and went on to mind their own business, some person's gaze occasionally flicking back as if they still couldn't grasp the concept of what they just witnessed. Thankfully Kakashi was so caught up in his book he didn't see the little scene that just took place.

I jumped back a bit in surprise when my view was suddenly blocked by Naruto. I saw Sasuke scowl at him from the corner of my eyes. "What do you want, dobe?" He didn't even try to hide his annoyance at Naruto but the blonde didn't seem to mind. "Sasuke-teme, when did- - -how did . . .What?" I almost laughed at the confusion and shock in Naruto's expression. His eyes darted between me and Sasuke suspiciously. I could see all the wheels spinning and turning in his head.

"Don't over think you idiot. You'll kill yourself," Sasuke's voice rang highly with sarcasm.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and folded his arms. "Very funny teme. So your gonna tell me what's going on?" I snickered at Naruto's attempt to speak with authority.

"She's my girl." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as if he wasn't sure what he just heard, "Whaaa?"

"She's my girlfriend." Sasuke spoke clear and distinctively so that Naruto would understand. The whole class was now staring at us again and if their faces were of shock before I didn't even know a word to describe the look on their faces now. I blushed in my seat and Naruto's face took on a wide grin.

"This is rather. . . unexpected," Neji's voice held a trace of surprise as he looked at us with his head cocked to the side.

"No Way!" He slapped Sasuke on his shoulders, "This is unbelievable. I thought you hated Sakura."

"You thought wrong." There was s light note in Sasuke's voice that hinted Naruto was annoying him. Naruto opened his mouth in reply but the bell rang for break cutting him off. I yelped as Sasuke took hold of my hand and pulled me out of my seat. I could see the look of delight on Ino's face when Sasuke did this and rolled my eyes. This girl is way too dramatic.

"Sasuke?" I asked him when he suddenly stopped walking and turned to face me with his head down. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hn?" He lifted his head slightly to look back at me and I nearly went crazy again at the thought that I was Sasuke's girlfriend. It almost felt like this was a dream and too good to be true.

"I uh. . ." I started to speak not remembering what I had wanted to say because of the way he was looking at me. Why did he have to be so damn good looking?

"Go out with me tonight?"

I gasped when I heard the next words that fell from his lips. Sasuke just asked me out on a date. Well it was more of a statement than I question but I still shook my head at a loss for words. He smirked lightly at me then nodded.

"**SASUKEEEEE!!! FOOD TIME!" **I leaned my head to the side to look behind Sasuke and saw Naruto, Kiba, Neji and approaching and looking very annoyed with Naruto's sudden outburst. I didn't see Shikamaru and brushed it off thinking that he was probably still sleeping in the class. He was probably the only person who could get away with sleeping right through a whole class session.

"Shut up, man!" Kiba's words were filled with annoyance and anger. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved at me wildly and I waved back.

"SASUKE FOOD TIME!" Naruto obviously didn't want Sasuke to forget his earlier declaration. Sasuke sighed irritably, "See you later Sakura. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sasuke! Wait, I-"

"I know where you live."

I clamped my mouth and nodded even though he was already being pulled away by the hungry Naruto. I smiled to myself and turned around then my smiled dropped.

_**Great.**_

"_You do know what this means, right?" _Ino's voice was serious, not her usual cheery one. Her face grave and looked me straight in the eye. "SHOPPING!"

"Augh! You have got to be kidding me," Tenten complained from behind Ino. Hinata looked at me with a small smile on her lips, "Sakura, you are s so l lucky."

"I know but don't worry," I walked to her side and put my hand over her shoulder. "Naruto will notice you." Hinata's face turned a bright pink and she fumbled with her fingers. Tenten laughed at Hinata's reaction.

"So about your date, Sakura we will have to get you the perfect outfit. I mean this is Sasuke we're talking abo--" Ino huffed and turned around annoyed at being cut off. Her frown deepened when she saw it was Riko, a persistent and obsessed guy who has been trying to ask her out on a date for months.

"Hey babe."

Ino's eye twitched at the nick name he gave her. "I'm not your babe."

"Yeah!" Tenten said ready to pick a fight with the guy who she never liked since she saw him. She said he gave her bad vibes.

"So have you changed your mind about going out with me? I know you may not have been thinking straight before and I want to give you another chance to go out with me."

I literally felt my jaw hit the floor. Could he be any more arrogant? He may be cute and all but that did not make him a God. He's not even all that good looking compared to Sasuke and his friends.

"Excuse me?" Ino voice started to raise and I knew she was starting to lose her temper. She stepped forward once.

"Your excused, baby. So how about that date?"

"She said _no!" _

My eyes widened in shock and so did Ino and Hinata's. We all looked behind Rico to see a very annoyed and I dare say angry looking Shikamaru. Now this is something you didn't see every day. The guy didn't even look the least bit lazy. He actually stood at his full height and I noticed because he wasn't slouched over like he usually was he was about the same height as Sasuke. His hands were in his pocket and I could see they were enclosed in a tight fist. Rico must have sensed the difference in Shikamaru as well because he shifted slightly then with a last glance at Ino walked pass Shikamaru leaving as much distance as the hallway would allow between them. Shikamaru glanced at Ino for a split second then proceeded to walk down the hall, his lazy slouch back.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten asked aloud. I shrugged not sure what to make of the situation myself.

"I I think h he didn't l like when Rico asked y you out." Hinata looked at Ino who was staring down the hall at the empty space where she last saw Shikamaru. Her eyes slightly wide and her mouth opened slightly also. Tenten took a hold of my arm and whispered in my ear. "I always knew she liked that guy. Even though he is lazy he is hot. Why would he just get angry like that when Rico asked Ino out unless. . ." Tenten let the sentence hang in the air and looked at me a ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

"This should be interesting," I looked back at Ino who still stood looking down the hall. _Very interesting._

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot of SBA's to do and while we had those to do my teacher's still piled work mercilessly on us. I didn't even have time to sleep. I still have a lot more work to do but I thought it wouldn't be fair to just leave you guys hanging so squeezed writing this in-between work. I don't know when my next update will be but I will update. Once again I apologize for the late posting of this chapter. There may be some grammatical mistakes which I overlooked but those will be corrected.


	3. Chapter 3: Date

Chapter 3

* * *

"Sakura, you look stunning. I mean it's perfect. Not too flashy and not too tacky! I'm brilliant," Ino stepped back to admire her work, kicking aside a top that she threw on the floor earlier. Hinata nodded meekly at me when she saw the slightly doubtful expression on my face. I turned to my mirror and looked at my reflection long and hard. "I . . . are you sure it's not too much. I mean what if it's just a casual date or. . ." I trailed off and bit my lips nervously. At times like these I wish I were Ino. This is where self confidence came in and I have none what so ever.

"Sakura, Sasuke's rich. I doubt he'll take you out for burgers and fries," Ino rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "You look great," she came up behind me to lightly shake my shoulders. "And Sasuke will be here in twenty minutes so you don't have time to change."

I nodded and regarded my reflection in the mirror once more. "I guess I don't look too bad."

"What! Don't look too bad? You look amazing, Sakura," Tenten spoke up from her position on my bed. "You are always so quick to find flaws in yourself and miss all the good things. You're the only one that sees something wrong with you and I'm not just talking about the dress. You take yourself for granted too much."

I turned around to face Tenten confused. "I don't take myself for granted," I didn't even sound too sure of myself when I said it. She gave me a look that said 'oh please' and I sighed. "Okay I guess I do but I can't help it."

"We u understand. I know h how you feel. It's hard to e except yourself when you think others won't except you."

I smiled. I could always depend on Hinata to understand how I felt. She may not be one to speak out much but when she did it was always something important and meaningful.

"Whoa, Hinata. That was deep," Tenten said nodding at the shy girl.

"But true none the less," Ino piped in. "Come on girls, let's give Sakura some time to think before Sasuke gets here," Ino took up her purse and kissed me on the cheek. "Sasuke likes you. So you don't have to worry about disappointing him because you think you are not good enough. You look beautiful, I'm a little envious."

Tenten and Hinata followed behind her after reassuring me that I looked great and everything would turn out fine. After they left I looked at the cock and my eyes widened. Ten minutes and Sasuke would be here. Thankfully I felt a little more confident than I did before thanks to my friend's pep talk. I grabbed my purse and hurried to the living room to sit on the couch to wait on my date.

I barely made it to the couch when the door bell rang. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I suddenly felt nervous and my tummy felt like one hundred butterflies were swarming around in it. Smoothing my dress I approached the door and slowly opened it. I looked up and almost gaped. _Almost_. I didn't want to look like a drooling fool in front of Sasuke. The guy looked like he just walked out a male magazine. The tux he wore looked like it was made for him, which I'd bet my allowance that it was. His suit was smooth, black and silky much like his hair. His tie was tied loosely around his neck and so did his silver chain with the Uchiha symbol on it. A diamond earring shined brightly in his left ear and, _(only god knows how he pulled it off wearing a tux) _his black and very expensive looking sneakers were lined in silver and a few diamonds. I guess that's what made the outfit so . . . Sasuke. I didn't really think he'd be one to have his tie tied right up at his neck while wearing black, shiny and weird pointy alligator shoes men usually wore with a tux. He looked so handsome yet dangerous at the same time. Something about that attracted me. Like a moth to a flame. I just hope I don't get burned.

I was so entranced by his appearance that I almost missed the way he was watching me. His eyes clearly showed his surprise and I fumbled with my fingers like Hinata much to my own annoyance. The purple dress I wore was short and flirty. It twirled with every small movement I made and sparkled. The dress was cut simple but clung to me like a second skin before flaring out a bit a little below my waist. The dress left my back bare about halfway and displayed only a modest amount of cleavage. I wore purple stilletoues which even I had to admit made my legs look amazing. Simple yet stylish silver earring dangled from my ears and my purse was also silver.

My pink bubblegum hair fell in thick, curly waves down to cover my bare back for which I was greatly thankful for.

"Sakura, you. . . shit!" I heard Sasuke curse low under his breath. He blinked numerous times then grinned. The same grin that made girls everywhere he went stop and stare and I was no exception. "You look beautiful."

I collected myself and smiled, "Thank you. You look great too." I looked down when I saw that he was holding out his hand with a small red box tied in a golden bow. He put it in my hands and I looked up at him in surprise. "You didn't have to."

"No I didn't. . . but I did," he shrugged. I almost laughed at his bluntness. I untied the bow and lifted off the cover. This time I couldn't stop myself from gaping. In the box was the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen in my life. A diamond stone surrounded by smaller emerald gems lay on a golden ring band that was skillfully cut in a unique yet exquisite design. I looked up at him in shock.

"Don't worry I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want you to have something to show that you're _my_ girlfriend," he put emphasis on _my. _I took the ring out of the box and admired the skillfully made piece of jewelry. That's when I noticed on the back, engraved in the ring it said SxS and on the other side it had the Uchiha fan symbol. "Sasuke I love it," I put it on my finger and threw my arms around his neck. His arms circled my waist and he hugged me back.

Pulling away I locked the door behind me and Sasuke led me to his black Lamborghini Gallardo. Damn. I knew I just saw that car in a magazine a week ago.

"I didn't know you drove, I expressed my surprise while gaping at the black sleek sports car. He shrugged. "So why do you walk to school?" I asked when he opened the door for me. "That would only alert the entire school of my arrival," he said before closing it. "You mean your fan girls?" I asked when he came around and got in. He nodded, "And fan boys."

I blinked, "What? Fan boys. Are you serious?"

He nodded solemnly, "They are some very funny friggers walking around in our school." I would have laughed at Sasuke's use of the word 'friggers' if I hadn't just found out that Sasuke was not only being harassed by girls but by _boys_. "Ooookay." Now that was just weird.

**…………………..**

"This is where we are eating?" I stood and gaped at the extravagant restaurant and read the sign. _Le Bistro. _Sasuke locked his car and came to my side, "Hn. What of it?"

"I . . .nothing. It's just that I've always heard about this restaurant and dreamed of coming here but I've never thought I'd actually get to be. . .come here," I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. I couldn't afford to even buy a drink in this place.

"Well I'm sure you weren't dreaming of eating outside," Sasuke pushed me forward unto the walkway that would put a red carpet to shame. Approaching the enormous glass doors, I looked down at myself once more to make sure that I looked presentable. I heard the restaurant only catered for the best and I didn't want to embarrass Sasuke if I looked inadequate. The electronic door opened for us and as soon as we stepped through the door we were greeted by a middle aged doorman dressed in an extravagant dark green suit.

"Good Night, . I see you have a lovely guest accompanying you tonight," The man turned and bowed to me respectfully. "Goodnight, madam. You look very stunning, welcome to _Le Bistro." _

"Thank you," I smiled. Does everybody that comes here get treated like royalty?

", Madam, right this way," The doorman led us to a table in the back of a room near the end which I was glad for because I didn't really want to be in the center of attention of the other guests. Removing the reserved sign from the table the kind man bowed once again and told us that a waitress would be sent to take our orders.

Sitting down I picked up the menu book that was on the table. I did a double take when I saw that there was water drops under the menu on the table. Looking around I saw that there were water drops all over the table. I wiped my finger over the table to find that the table was dry.

"The waters is inside the table. It was made like that."

I looked up at Sasuke studying me and I blushed lightly and opened the menu to distract myself. "It looks really nice."

I started to look over the menu and there were so many mouth watering dishes that I didn't even know what to choose. I put down the menu and looked at Sasuke, "What did you choose?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just order a grilled steak with Pasta. . .and tomato soup."

I raised my brow and looked over the menu flipping to the other pages, "Uh Sasuke. There's no tomato soup on the menu."

"I know. It's my special order."

I blinked. _The guy has his own special dish_. I looked back over the menu once more and something caught my eye.

"Tortilla with shrimp and lobster in garlic sauce. Oooh. That sound delicious. I think I'll order this." I closed the menu after my final decision. I looked up and started to study the interior design of the building. The roof was made of glass so all the stars in the night sky was visible and the walls were lightly decorated and draped in curtains that looked more expensive than the couch in my living room. The whole building is like a palace for royalty and I certainly felt like one.

"Goodnight. Welcome to _Le Bistro_, may I please take your order?" I turned my attention to a girl who looked about twenty. She looked up from writing in her small pad, "Oh! , welcome I see . . . you've brought a . . . guest." The pretty blonde looked disappointed and then she took our orders.

Instead of going off to place our orders like she should have the waitress stood and tried to make a bit of small talk with Sasuke. "So how is everything?" She looked across at me then back at Sasuke. "Is she your cousin or some other relative?"

Damn conceited bitch. I nearly snarled at her. How dare she talk about me like I'm not here? Did we even look related? I mean green eyes and onyx eyes? Let's not talk about pink hair and black hair? I opened my mouth to tell the girl what was on my mind when Sasuke's voice stopped me.

"She's my girlfriend. Do you get paid to linger and snoop into customers affairs?" Sasuke's cool gaze barely glanced at her for more than a second. The girl hesitated and bowed nervously, "Sorry, ." She started to turn and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the ring on my left hand. She stood in her position for about a good ten seconds before clumsily walking off. I smirked inwardly. _Yeah, it's my finger that has the rock not yours._

"How irritating," Sasuke scowled at the girls back and I giggled. "That's what you get for being so hot," I slapped a hand to my mouth in shock of my tongue slip and I could feel my face heating up. I can't believe I just said that out loud. I took a risk and looked at Sasuke who was looking straight back at me with a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Slip off the tongue?" Sasuke mocked much to my embarrassment.

"No! I mean Yes. Let's talk about something else," I said wanting to change the topic.

"Like?" Sasuke raised a brow at me.

"About your family. Tell me about them."

He shrugged and drew small circles on the table with his finger. "Nothing much to know. My parents were killed by my older brother when I was young; you've probably heard about him before . . . his name is Itachi. I don't know where he is right now. I've never seen him since he got out of prison which was about ten or nine years ago. He also murdered some other of our relative but I don't know why. No one does. They think he was crazy but I know he's not. He's just twisted," Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really know anything about my family's history. It's all based on money, power, lies and betrayal."

I looked at Sasuke to see his face held that same dispassionate and gloomy look he always wore in class. I knew his parents were dead but I didn't know they were killed. I suddenly felt guilty for bringing up a topic which he clearly didn't enjoy talking about. He doesn't know anything about his family, it's no wonder he's always so detached from others.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. . .about your family."

He shrugged, "I don't know much either. What about your family?" He looked up at me with a bit of curiosity in his eyes and I was taken aback by the sudden display of emotion.

"I uh . . . my family is nothing special. I have a few cousins, aunts and uncles here and there. I live with my mom but I don't know my father. He left when I was a baby and never came back. My mom said he didn't want the responsibility of taking care of a child."

Sasuke looked at me with a weird expression in his eyes and then sat back in his chair. "Yeah well he's an asshole."

I laughed and the waitress from before returned with our order but we completely ignored her as she placed the dished on the table.

"I guess so. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if he'd have stayed. Maybe we would have been a real family."

"A real messed up family," Sasuke shifted the plate the girl set down before giving me back his full attention. I gave him a questioning look, "How so?"

"You said he didn't want to take care of you. If he stayed, no doubt it would have been to make you and your mother's life a living hell."

I cocked my head to the side as I regarded his statement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Your logic is kind of twisted but it makes sense."

"Ahem!"

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe him leaving was a good thing. Don't dream of being a family with that punk, he could have been the type of guy that would hit on his own daughter for all you know."

I burst out in laughter at Sasuke's outrageous statement. How could he sit and just say those things like it was a normal everyday thing.

"AHEM!"

I turned my head to the waitress who looked right about ready to explode. I completely forgot she was even there.

"Your order," she smiled sweetly.

"What of it?" Sasuke asked the girl who now stood looking dumb.

"I uhh. . .brought it," She fumbled with a tray in her hands.

"So leave," came Sasuke's rude reply. I didn't mind because the girl was starting to get on my nerves. It was quite obvious she was trying to get Sasuke's attention and Sasuke is mine!

"Is it not your job to take our order, deliver that order then go take someone else's? What the hell are you lingering around here for?"

An idea suddenly popped into my head. I took up our menus and handed them to the waitress with my left hand. "Thank you for delivering our orders," I made sure that when she took the menu from my hand her hand brushed my ring and I almost grinned when she stared at my ring in awe. Jealously clearly written all over her face. She took the menu and with one last glance at us she strode off with a little less clumsiness than she did before.

I smiled and turned back at Sasuke who was watching me with raised brows. His fork was halfway up to his mouth.

"What?" I asked innocently picking up a shrimp and eating it. Damn. All the rumors about how good the restaurant's food was didn't even begin to describe the exquisite taste I was gladly enduring. I picked up a piece of lobster and dipped it into the garlic sauce and put it into my mouth. I slowly chewed and swallowed. I licked my mouth and let out a sound of awed delight savoring the delectable taste.

"What was that orgasmic sound?"

My head shot up in the process of taking another bite of lobster. "What! What are you trying. . . Don't be so crude, Sasuke!" I could feel my face heating up. I noticed that Sasuke had already finished his meal so I hurried and finished mine. Being self conscious as I am, I didn't really think I could stand him staring at me eating like he was doing now.

"Oh please, don't rush on my account. Do enjoy the sanctity of your meal," Sasuke's voice was laced in sarcasm when he saw that I was hurrying to finish my dinner. I narrowed my eyes at him and sadly finished the last piece of shrimp in the divine garlic sauce.

"Well I'm full," I said sitting back satisfied. Sasuke looked at me questioningly, "No desert?"

I sat up in my seat. I remembered seeing a triple chocolate layered cake topped with chocolate and strawberry frosting with white chocolate filling on the desert section of the menu. Yep, I love chocolate. "Well since you offered so kindly," I said happily.

Sasuke motioned to the blonde waitress who was just about to go in the other direction, she turned to come and nearly stumbled over her own feet in trying to do so. I felt sorry for her, until she glared at me as she was approaching the table. I glared back at her. _I hope she falls flat on her face when she leaves._

"What can I do to help you?" she smiled sweetly at Sasuke who didn't even bother to look up at her when he spoke, "Not me, my girlfriend."

She turned to me with a look of disdain, her hand gripped the pen and writing pad in her hands tightly, so tight it seemed as if the pen would snap at any second. "Yes?" she said her voice tight, her smile fake and a little too bright.

I smiled to her brightly in return, "I would like the chocolate cake with the white chocolate filling and strawberry and chocolate topping, please?"

"No problem, madam," She bowed and walked away briskly.

I turned to look at Sasuke and nodded my chin in the direction where the blonde waitress went, "Nice girl."

**………………**

"Okay, that was the best chocolate cake I've ever eaten in my life and trust me I've eaten a lot of chocolate cake. I love everything that's chocolate," I skipped beside Sasuke heading back to his car with box of the most silkiest milk chocolate I have ever eaten in my life in my hand. I ordered it after the delicious cake.

"I didn't notice," came Sasuke's sarcastic reply as he eyed the box in my hand with distaste. "You don't like chocolate?" I asked biting into a piece nearly dying at the silkiness and drop dead taste of the sweet.

"No."

I stopped in the middle of chewing to eye Sasuke, was this guy serious? "Are you crazy? Chocolate is the best damn thing man has ever made on this earth."

I hopped in the car when he opened the door and as soon as he got in on his side I continued my tirade, "What's not to like about chocolate? Are you even human?"

"Yes I am human, which is the exact reason I hate chocolate," Sasuke started the car and pulled out of the parking area.

"Do you even know what you are saying? It's highly . . ."

**……….....**

"Do you now agree that chocolate is the best sweet invented since ever?" I asked as we pulled up in front of my house, the lights were off which meant my mom went to bed already since it was eleven thirty. Sasuke turned to look at me wearily, "Are you aware that you've been having a one-sided debate about chocolate for the entire drive? You are one incorrigible chocolate defender."

"You mean you weren't listening?" I felt like strangling him. There I was pouring my heart and soul out about the goodness and wondrous taste of chocolate and he tells me he was not listening. So this whole time I've been speaking to myself?

"Bastard. You always- wahhh!." I was cut short when Sasuke suddenly pulled me over to his side to sit on his lap.

"I always what?" he taunted his fingers making slow and lazy circles on my bare back, his face buried in my neck.

"You a always t try -" I moaned when Sasuke suddenly started to kiss my neck and trailed up my throat, to my chin and finally my mouth. His hands cupped my chin as his kiss turned more demanding and I groaned aloud when his tongue slipped through my lips to meet mine. His other wondering hand circled my waist and pulled me into him more snuggly. I moaned when he pulled away from me and I also pulled back reluctantly.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined. Sasuke's dark eyes danced with amusement and I huffed and came off his lap. "Anyways, thanks for the night. It was the best date of my life. . . Well the only date really but I really enjoyed it," I smiled up at him.

"Same here."

I nearly snorted. This guy needs a bigger vocabulary. He reached across and gave me one more knee buckling kiss. Well what he couldn't say with word he most certainly made up for it with his actions. I came out the car and he waited until I reached inside to drive off. He is such a gentleman. I turned my back against the door and let out a small squeal.

"Well don't just stand there and squeal. Is that devastatingly handsome boy the one you were telling me about, honey? Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean you can't tell me how your date went."

I rolled my eyes and grinned as my mother pulled me into the living room on the couch. I knew it was too good to be true. My mother was way too excited about my first date to actually go to bed without pounding me with questions when I returned.

"Well, we went to _Le Bistro _and it was the best night I've ever had in my life." I laid back and sighed dreamily on the couch. My mother's jaw fell open and she gasped when she saw the box of chocolate in my hands, "I've always wanted to taste those. I heard they are the best quality chocolate ever."

I handed the box to my mom and smiled, "They are, they are."

I smiled just picturing my friends faces when I told them how the date went. For once I couldn't wait until school the next day.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, I've accomplished this chapter quicker than I thought I would and I'm glad. thank you for reading and I hope you like it. I do accept constructive criticism, it makes me more aware of my errors and things that I need to work on.

Love, ~(^.^)~ Guilty innocence101


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 4

* * *

.........

* * *

"Sakura! Finally, how was the date? I'm _dying _to know." I jumped slightly at the sound of Ino's voice and nearly laughed at the eager and excited expression on Ino's face. Hinata and Tenten stood at her side, they too looking eager. I didn't even properly walk into the classroom yet and here she was bombarding me with questions. Dropping my bag on my desk I took a look around the deserted class. It was quite early for us to be at school but Ino kept calling me in the night and insisted we come early so I could tell them about the date. Ino's eyes sparkled as she waited for my reply.

"Good M morning, Sakura." Hinata smiled at me.

"Yeah Yeah! Enough with the formalities. So how was the date?" Tenten wiggled her eyebrows as she pulled me down unto a chair. I laughed at how eager they were.

"Let's just say it was the best night of my life. We went to _Le Bistro._" The girls eyes widened slightly. "Let me tell you, the food was awesome and Sasuke was so gorgeous. Well there was this waitress, she kept trying to get Sasuke's attention."

Ino gasped. "Witch."

"Yeah she was but he didn't pay attention to her, it was like she was never even there. He told me about his family, he's not as bad as everyone says he is."

The girls, even Hinata gave me a look that said _yeah right!_

I giggled. "Okay maybe he kind of is but that's just what makes him who he is. Anyway I have something to show you guys." I grinned and removed my left hand which I was hiding up until now from my lap. I placed my hand on the desk in front of me so they all could see the ring on my finger.

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_**Oh My God!**"_

There goes my hearing. I squinted until Ino's scream died down. Tenten and Hinata's jaws were hanging and their eyes wide.

"Look at the size of those rocks!" Tenten said touching the stones gently as if she were afraid she'd damage it. "It's b beautiful." Hinata gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Looks like you need a crane to lift your finger. I so envy you!" Ino looked at the ring with longing in her eyes. She turned my hand over and made a sound in her throat when she saw the writing on the back. "How cute! And It even has his family symbol. He had this specially made for you." Ino's eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously. "Wait. This is a ring, don't tell me he asked you to-"

"No!" I pulled away my hands and shook them in a 'no' gesture. "He didn't ask me to marry him, he just wanted to make me his girlfriend officially." Ino pouted. "Too bad. I mean if that's the girlfriend ring I wonder how the engagement ring would look like. I can't wait until I get married." Ino suddenly sighed dreamily and her eyes glazed over. Me, Hinata and Tenten looked at each other. It seems as if Ino had forgotten we were in the room. Tenten smirked, "I think she's dreaming of her wedding and becoming Mrs. Nara."

I laughed as Ino suddenly snapped out of her daze and glared at Tenten who smirked right back at her. Hinata caught in the middle tried to ease the tension. "Tenten it's n not n nice to tease Ino."

"I know but it's fun."

"Just for that I won't help you with Chemistry homework." Ino folded her arms across her chest looking smug knowing that Tenten literally sucked in chemistry. "Yeah well, I won't help you with your Economics." Tenten countered sly fully her fingers playing with the top of her red sleeveless blouse. Ino groaned and muttered a 'fine'. Tenten smiled and dug into her bag for her Chemistry book frowning when she didn't see it in her bag.

"M Maybe it's I in your locker." Hinata offered. Tenten flew up from her seat nearly throwing her bag unto the floor. She replaced it on her desk. "Maybe! I'll go check." she said turning on her heels and jumping over a desk before running out the door.

"Sheesh! All she had to do was walk around." Ino shook her head.

………………………………

* * *

_Damn. My locker just had to be on the other end of school. _I ran and turned a corner and ran down a flight of steps occasionally jumping some. Reaching the end of the stairs I turned a sharp corner and proceed to run to the end of the hall where my locker was situated. Suddenly I collided with something hard and started to fall backwards. I braced myself for the fall I knew was to come and would probably leave my butt sore for a couple of days. I felt arms enclose around my waist before the impact came and I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a very muscular chest. What caught my eye was the long, dark brown and soft lock of hair that was laying against his chest.

My breath hitched and I once again closed my eyes, dreading the inevitable. I opened my eyes and slowly looked up hoping and praying that it wasn't Neji I had run into. I guess I didn't pray enough. I licked my lips nervously and as his cold white eyes seemed to be assessing me. I noticed that his eyes had a light lavender hue. His skin was flawless and -- oh god I was just standing here gazing at him like some love sick fan girl. I felt s arms slowly drop from my waist and he stepped back.

"You should watch where your going." His cool gaze and emotionless attitude made me grit my teeth. "**I was**!" I snapped.

"Yeah, you were. I suppose it's because you were paying attention that you nearly fell on your ass."

"I. . you . . .It was your fault! You weren't there when I turned the corner then you suddenly just appeared." I fought to keep the blush from rising to my cheeks. The nerve of this guy.

His perfect right eyebrow raised slowly. "My fault? Well I guess I should have just let you fall on your ass." His arrogant gaze mocked me and I suddenly wondered how Sakura put up with Sasuke. He and Neji were almost alike. "I- you. . .I hate you." I raised my chin defiantly and shoved my way past him but his hand enclosed around my wrist and tugged me a little closer to his side.

"You keep telling yourself that." He let go of my hand and walked off. Just walked off! I spun around to face his retreating back. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I shouted furiously. Just what the hell was he implying? I stomped my foot and stormed off to my locker nearly ripping the door of its hinges in the process. I collected my book and rushed back to the class relieved to see that Neji wasn't in there, only a couple other students that may have just arrived. I approached my friends and dropped my book unto the desk and dropped sit down in my seat scowling.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked looking up from her book.

"Whoa! What bit your ass?" Ino asked when she saw the irritated look on my face. I groaned. Ino always worded everything perfectly for the right occasion, not!

"Neji, that's who! He's so arrogant!" I looked around to see if anyone might be listening but the other few students in the class were to engrossed in their conversation to even hear us. I turned back to my friends and recited the whole event. "Can you believe that guy?"

"What did he mean by 'you just keep telling yourself that?'" Ino wondered aloud. "The cute and emotionless guys are always the hardest to read. I mean reading guys like Neji and Sasuke is like opening a blank book and trying to read the pages."

"Hinata, he is your cousin. Any idea why he's like. . .he is?" Sakura turned to Hinata. Hinata shrugged, "Neji does n not really l like people. . . I m mean he isn't a person t to be nice or sociable. He's j just like that b but he's not a bad person." Hinata tried reassure us.

"Could have fooled me." I muttered under my breath. I found it hard to believe that Neji wasn't a bad person. The guy always treated me like crap and I never did anything to offend him. Until today I've never even spoken to him. Why am I wasting my time thinking about him. I huffed and opened my Chemistry book, "Ino I need help with numbers 2-15. Please?"

Ino took my book and looked over the assigned questions. "Tenten numbers 2-15 is everything!" she replaced the book in my hand and raised her brows. I shook my head, "No it's not all. Number one-" I started to object and pointed out the number in the book.

"-is an example. It's already done."

I grinned sheepishly and placed the book on my desk. "Well I guess we have a lot of work to do."

"Don't w worry. I'll help you too." Hinata offered. Sakura was just busy staring at her ring with a dreamy look, occasionally moving her hand to see how it looked in a different angle. I snapped back to attention to see a worried looking Hinata and a pissed off Ino watching me.

"Sorry." I leaned forward and listened to everything Ino and Hinata explained to me knowing that by the end of the day I would completely forget it.

………………………………

* * *

_Why the hell did I decide to come to school so early? _I turned the knob on the giant school doors and opened it walking into the deserted school building. My body felt tired and heavy like lead from lack of sleep. I went to sleep around two in the morning because of the stupid idiot, Naruto. The fool decided to drag me out with him and Kiba last night for a late night snack claiming that Sasuke said he had somewhere to go.

Curse the Uchiha. He ditched the blonde which resulted in me having to be his replacement. I refused but the fool actually started to _cry. _I could have drowned in all the tears he shed while he bawled that the 'weekly ramen night was ruined.' I felt sorry for him and went along just so he would stop his annoying bawling. I regretted it the moment we stepped into the ramen shop. He and Kiba ordered every kind of ramen on the menu and had an eating competition. After they both ate about thirty bowls each and the bill came I noticed both of them were looking at me expectantly. When I asked them what the hell were they looking at me for the claimed, 'It was Sasuke's turn to pay the bill.'

I left the damn shop with an empty wallet with two fools behind me once again arguing about sponge bob.

Never Again will I go anywhere that sold ramen with Naruto or Kiba. Scratch that. Never again will I go _anywhere_ with Naruto or Kiba.

I rounded a corner and a flash of brown caught my eye before the object collided with me. The 'object' I noticed was a girl with brown familiar buns in her hair and she was started to fall backwards from the impact and I quickly held her by the waist before she could hit the floor.

She kept her eyes closed for a while before she slowly looked up at me. Her eyes held a strange look as she gazed at me. I took this time to study her. Soft brown hair which I've never seen in anything but buns. There was a light shade of pink dusted across her cheeks and - - I slowly dropped my arms from around her waist not liking where my trail of thoughts were leading to. "You should watch where your going."

I looked at her coolly and unfazed and I could see her gritting her teeth. "I was!" she snapped.

"Yeah, you were. I suppose it's because you were paying attention that you nearly fell on your ass." came my sarcastic reply. Damn, I didn't mean to be an ass but it just came naturally.

"I. . you . . .It was your fault! You weren't there when I turned the corner then you suddenly just appeared."

Wait, was this girl blaming me for her actions? I was perfectly minding my own business when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere like some kind of wild barbarian and ran into me and I wasted a few seconds of my life to be considerate and catch her before she fell. I could see light blush starting to trail up her cheeks from anger and embarrassment. I raised my eyebrow slowly. "My fault? Well I guess I should have just let you fall on your ass." I mocked her even though I knew that I wouldn't have let her fall. If it were someone else I would have left them to fall flat on the floor without a care in the world but I wouldn't have done that to Tenten. That's what irked me. Maybe I just felt guilty for the way I treated her. This is what I tell myself anytime I found myself staring at her or wanting to actually do something nice for her. I refuse to believe that it was anything but guilt that drove me to think of such things or wanting to do such things. It was the only logical explanation I could come up with.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I- you. . .I hate you." Something inside of me went off and when she pushed her way past me I clasped my hand around her wrist and tugged her a little closer to my side. I turned my head and bowed it to speak into her ear. "You keep telling yourself that." I let go of her hand and walked off. She shouted what the hell did I mean to my back but I ignored her.

I shoved my head in my pocket and proceed in the direction my locker. When she said she hated me something inside of me just felt weird. I didn't like to hear it, not coming from her. It pissed me off. Not only that but I was getting pissed at the fact that I was pissed when she said she hated me. Why should I care what a girl that walks around looking like Minnie mouse says to me?

……………

"Sasuke! Oh man, you should have been there. You missed it. We bought lot's ramen and Kiba and I had an eating competition." Naruto jumped and sprang his fist up in the air and I shifted to the side to dodge his wildly falling arm. I shook my head. That's what they did every time we went out for ramen so I was pretty sure I hadn't missed anything.

"Where did you go anyway Sasuke?" Naruto turned to look at me with suspicion.

"Out." My answer didn't seem to satisfy the idiot because he started to huff. "Come on! 'Out' could mean anywhere. What was soooo important that you had to miss ramen night?"

"I went out with Sakura." I proceeded to walk even though I heard Naruto's footsteps had ceased. Soon I heard thunderous and loud footsteps running behind me. Naruto almost practically jumped on my back. "What did you say, Teme? Did you go on a. . .a. . .a _date_?" Naruto said the word as if it were forbidden his eyes widening.

I gritted my teeth and paused with my hand on the class' door handle. "Yes." God this guy was annoying. How the hell did we become friends and why the hell was he on my back?

"So that's why you weren't abe to make it to the annual 'ramen night.'" I turned my head in the direction of Neji's voice behind of Naruto's head. I raised a brow noticing that he looked _not right. _Those were the only words that I could use to describe the way he looked and the aura that was radiating off of him.

"Because of your absense I was forced to be your replacement." his eyes narrowed. A small smirk started to form on my lips as he continued his sentence watching me with a frown on his face. "_And_ it was your turn to pay."

My smirk grew wider and turned into a grin. "Nothing a Hyuuga such as yourself couldn't handle." Neji frowned and shook his head. "Those two eat like cows."

"Cows? I don't eat like a cow." Naruto objected. I opened the class door and walked in trying to shove Naruto off my back. It seemed he was hell bent on annoying my soul out of me. "Get off, Naruto!"

"Not until you tell me about- -NO!" Naruto flew from behind and off of me into the far corner of the class. "Not the ramen key ring Sasuke!" He held his 'precious' bowl of ramen shaped key ring which I was about to yank off his bag in his palm.

"Weirdo." I turned to see Tenten watching Naruto cradling his keychain and Ino deep in a book, hitting Tenten and telling her to pay attention. My glaze then clashed with Sakura's emerald one and I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips when I saw her blushing face. She said a soft good morning and immediately looked down into an open book in her lap. I saw Neji standing slightly rigid from the corner of my eyes. To anyone he would have looked the way he normally did but I knew better. There was a very slight tense to his shoulders and he was usually more relaxed.

I followed the trail of his gaze and saw that he was staring at Tenten. Nothing new there. He stared at her all the time. I noticed this a while back, I would always see him staring at her with something between and annoyed expression and a possessive one. Like the time one of our classmates had approached her and started to laugh and make conversation with her. Neji's glare was so heated and powerful that the boy had started to fidget and looked back, shivering when he saw the death glare Neji was sending him. He instantly got the message because he then left Tenten alone. Then there were times he just looked like he wanted her to disappear from the face of the earth but today there was something different about the way he was watching her now. It was more intense. Maybe something happened between them to make him act. . . _Not right_. I shrugged and walked to my desk, Naruto darted to the other side of the class grasping his key ring before opening his bag and stuffing it safely inside and inner pocket. What an idiot, all this dramatic behavior for a key chain.

I walked to my desk and took my seat kicking up my feet on the desk and looked up on the chalkboard to see the work from yesterday still on it.

"Shit! errm stupid . .troublesome chicks grgehd." Shikamaru suddenly came stumbling in the room lazily with his clothes looking like he'd been through some kind of tornado but I guessed from his grumbling he was harassed by the opposite (crazy) sex. He muttered a morning and dropped to sit in his chair without an attempt to fix his appearance. "Ha Ha What happened to you!" Naruto burst out laughing and pointed at Shikamaru who looked up at him annoyed. He put down his head on his desk mumbling something about sexual harassment and jail.

A couple minutes later little by little students started to file in the class and I scowled when a girl with short black hair sat behind of Sakura effectively blocking her from my view. Why did she have to sit there out of all the other seats in the room? I growled when Naruto suddenly dropped to sit beside me in his seat with a loud bang. Unfortunately, it seems like today is my turn to endure the blonde's insistent and pointless babbling. If only we had assigned seating's and Naruto sat way at the other end of the class. Maybe then-

I blinked once and twice when I noticed that another obstacle was blocking the view of the other obstacle that was blocking my view from Sakura. The obstacle seemed pretty close because I could feel their breath on my face and it smelled like . . . I didn't know what the hell it smelled like but I didn't want to keep smelling it. I pulled back and frowned in annoyance when I saw that the red haired girl that tried to jump me a couple of times smiling widely, her eyes lighting up mischievously behind her glasses. I still didn't understand why some boys in the school wanted to go out with her. She looks like a psychopath to me. I dressed back a couple inches more and raised a brow. "Is there a reason that _your_ face is up in _my_ face?" I spat out trying to make her notice that I didn't enjoy or appreciate her unwanted company or interference in my normal and daily gazing at Sakura routine.

"Good Morning, Sasuke." I scrunched up my nose and pulled back some more as another rush of air came rushing to my face. Did she think that talking all breathy made her sexy because she sounded and looked like a wild hog. "Your spoiling my view."

"In other words." Naruto quickly equipped from my side. "Move." The girl whose name I couldn't remember stood up to her full height and folded her arms across the chest while glaring at Naruto. "Excuse me!"

"Your excused." Came Naruto's comeback.

"I came here to talk to Sasuke not you, you stupid, blonde idiot." Naruto puffed up and narrowed his eyes at her, he never did like the girl. He said she seemed fake and looked like a plastic voodoo doll. I couldn't agree more. I could hear the class had fallen silent and was watching the scene with curious stares. Damn nosy fools.

"Who are you calling an idiot you doubled eyed-fire head freak!" Naruto eyes almost looked like they were shooting lasers through the girls head.

"Shut up you good for nothing, lazy and stupid fool. Why don't you go get a life? Nobody cares about you. That's why you have no family or anyone who will ever care about you because your stupid." I could see Naruto tense up and opened his mouth to make a comeback but I stopped him.

"Enough Naruto! Don't start a fight with her." Naruto clenched his fists and the red head shot him a triumphant look. She must have thought I was on her side. She turned to me and smiled. "Sasuke! I-"

"**Shut up**! Don't talk to Naruto like that again. He may be an idiot but he's not stupid." Her smile immediately turned to a frown and her face turned red as she started to talk but only stuttered in the process. "But I . ..he you. . ."

"He's my friend and I don't appreciate you insulting him especially since your no smarter than he is. You say that no one cares about Naruto but why don't you look around. . .who the hell likes you?" I really hated this chick. I knew Naruto was an idiot and all but he wasn't stupid. He was far from it and on top of that he's my best friend and I hated when people always thought themselves better or higher than him because of how he grew up and the fact that he grew up with no training because his parents were dead. That was probably one of the reasons we were such good friends, I understood how he felt and he understood how I felt. Even if I did feel like ripping out and tearing up his guts at times he is my best friend and I appreciate him. He was the first friend I'd ever had.

I looked up and raised a brow. "Your still here?" Her eyes widened and she turned around and walked quickly out of the class. "Talk about total humiliation." Tenten suddenly burst out and Ino joined in on the laughing. "Hey." I turned to look at Naruto who dug me in my shoulder. He grinned, "Thanks." I nodded.

"She deserved it. What she said to Naruto was completely and utterly disrespectful. Bitch." My brows shut up and I turned my head in Neji's direction as well as the class. He was sitting back in his chair, arms folded across his chest wit his eyes closed. That was something I didn't expect coming from him, it must have pissed him off as well at the way she spoke to Naruto. Not even the dobe deserved to be spoken down at like that.

After the initial shock of Neji's statement died down the class returned to it's normal state. I sat throughout the day awaiting when the bell would ring so I could get out of this prison. When the time finally came for school to end I was so frikken ecstatic that if I weren't Sasuke Uchiha I would have been jumping up and down. When the bell rang I went outside the school building and waited for when Sakura would pass through the door.

I shook my head to myself, I couldn't believe that I was actually waiting on a girl. That was something I'd sworn I'd never do for any girl but here I am waiting on a girl. I sighed and leaned back against the wall and suddenly there was a shadow blocking the light from the sun in front of me. I gritted my teeth when I saw that it was the same red haired girl from before. She stood before me slightly hesitant but determined.

" Your blocking the light."

"I err, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said-"

"Don't apologize to me." Why the hell would she apologize to me about something she said to Naruto. I mean wouldn't it make more sense to apologize to Naruto. It seemed like she was the stupid one.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask you. . .if your free um can we go out?"

I took a deep breath and bit back the rude comment that was on the tip of my tongue. "No."

Her eyes widened in shock then she regained her confident and determined look. "Sasuke, I know we got of -"

I blinked and slightly shifted the direction of my eyes behind her head when I saw a flash of pink. Sakura was exiting the school doors with her friends in tow. "I have a girlfriend."

"WHAT?" I cringed at her sudden loud outburst and everyone else turned to look at her. Why did she have to be so obnoxiously loud? I saw Sakura and her friends turn and I locked gazes with her.

"Who? I demand to know who this. . .this girl is!" I snapped back to attention when I heard Karin's angry yet distressed voice, I had forgotten she was there for a moment but I answered her question because I knew she wouldn't stop harassing me until I did. "Sakura."

Karin including the nosy student body watching with unashamed interest gasped. I looked back at Sakura and saw her blushing red like a tomato. Even Hinata was blushing though I couldn't find a reason as to how she felt affected.

"Haruno!" Karin's voice came out as a high pitched squeak and I irritatingly pushed my way past her and headed in Sakura's direction. Although she was still blushing she smiled as I approached her and ignored everyone else staring.

"Alright, Sasuke! Way to break a gargoyles' heart!" Naruto jumped up and down beside Kiba and screamed, glad that Karin once again got shut down. I shook my head and pulled Sakura to my side once I reached her. Ino pat my back happily and shot a filthy look over her shoulder towards the baffled and angry Karin. Karin ignored this.

"But Sasuke, I love you!"

I only pulled Sakura closer when she attempted to look back at Karin. Tenten gave her the finger and laughed. Neji who was crossing paths with her scowled, "Rude."

Tenten spun to face his retreating back. "Why don't you just shove it!"

He kept on walking as if he never heard but Tenten as well as the other children nearby didn't miss when he said, "Only if it's in you." Tenten's jaw fell slack and her eyes widened. "What d did he say?" she sputtered as Ino took hold of her hand and dragged her out the school gate. "I was going to ask you the same thing, I'm in shock here." Ino looked back at the long gone Neji.

"Tch Tch." Sai, one of the school's most talented artist shook his head. "Sasuke has made it clear that he doesn't like you. You made it even worse when you insulted his best friend. You should just give up, frig face."

Karin kicked a pebble at Sai but it narrowly missed him. "Who the hell are you calling frig face you white-faced ghost!" She folded her arms under her breasts and hissed before throwing them up in the air and letting out a frustrated scream. Everyone dashed out of the way as she fiercely made her way out the school's gate, her footsteps echoing thunderously on the concrete.

"There is no way I'm loosing to that pink-haired nerd. No Way."

"I will win Sasuke back." her voice was heard beyond the school gate.

Sai made a tch-ing noise as he watched the lunatic exit the school gates. Taking out his drawing pencils he proceeded to examine his art book and touching up his work.

"You never even had him."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I know. It took long and I'm really sorry but I had a LOT to do and I just managed to squeeze in a little time to get this done. I'll try harder to update the other chapter earlier. Sorry it this has too many grammatical errors but I tried my best. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Chapter 5

* * *

"_Kakashi-sensei!" _Naruto jumped out of his seat in shock, blinking his eyes rapidly. I couldn't blame him though because even if my face didn't show it, I was shocked too. I checked the clock on the wall a second time to reconfirm the impossible. It was seven fifty-nine. School starts at eight and Kakashi is here one minute before the bell rang.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kiba asked aloud. He shook his head in disbelief then his eyes widened. "I get it. We're being punked."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak but then the bell rang. When it ceased he then spoke, "Alright, settle down Naruto, Kiba. No one is being punked here. There is a reason as to why I have blessed you with my presence so early in the morning."

"Blessed? Ha! I think you mean cursed." Tenten snickered.

"Funny. Anyway, there is a new student that will be joining us. He transferred here from Sound High School. He came quite a way and-"

"Why is he coming here?" Naruto sniffed with his arms across his chest. He must think he looked intimidating. Dobe.

"Well, he-"

"When is he going back?" Naruto cut in before Kakashi could finish answering his first question. "Well Naruto he's not going back. He's staying here in this school until he graduates like you. His name is Ryo Hikono and I expect you to treat him like you would treat your own friends." Kakashi eyed Naruto who folded his arms and looked away. "Sounds like a fishy guy to me!" Everything sounded fishy to Naruto.

"N Naruto, y you haven't even m met him." Hinata's shy voice lightly rang through the class as she tried to reason with the blonde. "He's from sound. That's enough reason for him to be fishy."

"So were is this guy?" Tenten spoke up looking at Kakashi expectantly. Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at the door. Kakashi's smile widened. "Why he's right here." Kakashi nodded towards the door and a figure emerged from behind it. He stopped right in front of the class and looked down at his feet shyly. Why the hell was he looking down? And why in the hell was he jus standing behind the door waiting for Kakashi to introduce him to the class? Was he trying to make some kind of cool grand entrance. Wimp.

"WIMP!" Naruto spoke aloud and Sakura threw a paper ball at his head. Was Naruto reading my mind?

"How disrespectful, Naruto." Neji chided him. "What do you know about being respectful, Neji." Tenten cut in. "I don't recall asking for your useless and unappreciated opinion." Neji glared at Tenten. Tenten gasped. "See what I mean. That's disrespectful!"

"Ahem! Okay. Your scaring the new student. Now Ryo sit by. . ." Kakashi's eyes scanned the classroom and his eyes lit up. "Ah, Hinata! Hinata raise your hand so he knows where to sit." Hinata's hand shyly rose and looking at Naruto I could see he was ready to choke on his own self explosion. "WHAT! Kakashi sensei why?"

Kakashi took a seat in his chair and kicked up his feet on his desk. "Now Now Naruto. Be nice."

Ryo sat to Hinata's right and Naruto jumped from his seat. He pushed the guy that was sitting on Hinata's left off his chair. The guy got up rubbing his head and started to curse. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto growled and the boy cowardly went away mumbling to himself. Naruto took the seat next to Hinata and glared pass her to Ryo. I can almost see the electric waves coming out of Naruto's eyes and zapping the new guy.

Ryo fidgeted and avoided Naruto's gaze. Naruto glared at him even harder when he did this. "Naruto! Stop that. Your scaring Hinata." I spoke aloud when I noticed that Hinata was practically shivering in her seat. Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked back at me.

"What did you say, Sasuke? Ryo's scaring Hinata?" I blinked, then snorted. You have go to be kidding me. Naruto looked at Hinata and gasped when he saw her trembling. He glared at Ryo. "You are scaring Hinata!"

"What an idiot." Ino shook her head while pushing her desk forward . She stood up and walked over towards the three. "Naruto you shouldn't be mean. He's new here!" I rolled my eyes when Ino smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulders. Typical girl. She held out her hand to Ryo. "Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you." He shook back her hand a bit shyly and answered. "Nice to meet you too."

Suddenly Ino gasped dramatically. "You have the loveliest blue eyes! Your kind of cute too." Tenten groaned. "Oh boy."

"Well your quite beautiful looking yourself."

The shy voice was instantly replaced with a smooth and confident one. Ino blushed her face turning pink.

The class suddenly got quiet. I looked at the guy with narrowed eyes. What in the hell? Whispers could then be heard throughout the room.

"He broke out fast." Tenten muttered.

"What happened to shy guy? I knew it was all an act." Naruto pointed an accusing finger towards him. That's what I wanted to know too. One minute he was all shy then the next he was Mr. Smooth? Kakashi was to engrossed in his book to notice anything that was happening before him, as per usual. What did the guy get paid for?

From the corner of my eyes I saw Shikamaru moving from his slouched position over his desk. His eyes moved between Ino and Ryo studying and calculating before they finally settled on Ryo. There was a slight heat behind his gaze. The guy didn't even look sleepy anymore. If you looked real closely he looked aggravated and somewhat annoyed. Yep, at least I'll be entertained for-

"--quite lovely. Sakura! A beautiful name for a even more beautiful girl. It matches your extraordinary hair color."

Was my ear playing tricks on me? I slowly turned me eyes in the direction where Sakura sat and saw the guy _holding _Sakura's hands in _his_. Is this guy suicidal? Did he not see the huge rock on her finger. I growled and stood up, my desk was pushed forward with the sudden movement. _Is he really throwing raps at my girl? _A few girls hurriedly moved out of my way as I stalked up behind the unknowing pair my gaze trained on the guy who dared to even touch Sakura. Pulling out the empty chair beside Sakura's desk I dragged it right beside her and sat down. Sakura jumped in shock and then smiled at me but then it turned to a worried frown when she saw I was glaring at Ryo.

"--you must be the boyfriend!" I eyed the boy's outstretched hand in disgust. Did he really expect me to touch him. Sakura pulled at my shirt. "Sasuke! He was just being nice."

I pulled her to my side more tightly and continued to glare at Ryo. He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Uhg. I'm Ryo. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, I am her boyfriend. Unfortunately for you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura once again tugged at my shirt. I looked at her and her emerald eyes chided me before she turned back to face the damn guy. "Don't mind him. He's always like this!"

"It's okay. If you were my girlfriend I'd be the same way." I blinked and scowled at him. He think he looked so innocent with his overly large brown eyes. To me he just looked like one of them powerpuff chicks.

Naruto flew to my side immediately, glad that someone shared his opinion of the newcomer. "You hear that Sasuke? Told you this guy's no good. He just got here and he's trying to steal Sakura. He complimented Ino, he made Hinata scared. . . All that's left for him to do is trying to grope Tenten." The classroom suddenly erupted in laughter. Tenten flung a textbook at Naruto's head with deadly accuracy. "Idiot! Where do I come into this?"

Naruto rubbed his head and shrugged. "I dunno. I mean Sakura, Hinata and Ino. . . You're the only one who was missing." Tenten huffed and folded her arms across her chest eyeing Naruto all the while.

"Oh yeah class. I guess I forgot to tell you." I stopped glaring at Ryo and looked ahead at Kakashi who was halfway out the door with his head buried in his book. I even forgot he was in the class. "There won't be any classes today because of a very important staff meeting that will be taking place. . ." Kakashi stopped and looked at the clock.

"Well I should hurry. It seems like I'm late, it started a while ago. . ."

"No surprise there. Your always late for everything." Ino said fixing her appearance in her small mirror. Kakashi was already out the door before he could hear her full statement.

BAM! Sakura jumped in my arms as Naruto jumped on a desk and pointed at Ryo. "You, I don't know what kind of game your playing at but. . . But. . .but. . ."

"Naruto. Get off the desk!" Neji shot Naruto a warning glare and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and hopped off the desk. "Yeah, whatever. I didn't know what else to say anyways."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's Naruto right? I'm new here and I don't really want to make any enemies, I just want to be cool with everyone. I just wanted to show my appreciation of being placed into such a class with friendly guys and beautiful girls."

The girls in the class squealed. I could literally see hearts forming in their eyes.

"Are you trying to flatter us?" Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"He said beautiful girls. Obviously he wasn't referring to you, Tenten." Tenten sprang up from her seat to face Neji. "Excuse me?"

"I hate to repeat myself."

"I hate you."

"You keep telling yourself that." Tenten looked all about ready to tear her hair out in frustration. She stomped her foot on the floor.

"Yeah? And what is that suppose to mean." Tenten placed her hands on her hips and the class looked on in unabashed interest.

"Your smart. . .somewhat. Figure it out." Tenten shot Neji a look which he returned with his own glare and she slumped down in her seat, glaring at the class who stared between the she and Neji with curiosity.

"So Tenten is your name? Don't worry, I think your beautiful." Ryo approached Tenten and kissed her hands like some kind of wannabe Romeo. I could hear Naruto gagging across the room. "What a gentleman!" Squealed a girl from the back of the class. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. What was really up with this guy, appearing out of the blue and acting all shy then suddenly turns into some kind of slick womanizer?

"New kid.** Come here**." I smirked when Neji suddenly demanded Ryo to come to him. Neji's eyes were cool and his expression looked pretty much harmless. I looked back at Ryo who was now moving towards Neji. The fool is actually going. He probably thought that Neji was some cool, calm and level headed guy. As soon as he was in arms length Neji grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward. He thought wrong.

The class gasped at Neji's sudden display of violent behaviour. I could understand their shock because to them Neji wasn't one to take part in reckless and barbaric show of fury and anger. He was a perfect male model student in their eyes but I knew better. His pale whitish eyes suddenly got darker and it seemed to almost be lavender.

I don't know what Neji told the guy but from the way he suddenly paled and jumped back I'm guessing it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Ha Ha!" Naruto burst out laughing. "He looks like he's ready to shit himself."

"That's not funny, Naruto. He's just trying to be nice." Sakura slapped Naruto across his head and frowned. "What is it with you guys? I'm sure if you talk to him you guys will start to. . ."

"Don't talk to him."

Sakura turned around in my arms to face me. Her eyes flashing. "What? Why?"

"For safety reasons."

"Sasuke, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"I wasn't talking about you."

Sakura blinked obviously confused. Then her eyes lit up when she caught onto my true meaning and she gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"That's not fair!" she yanked my sleeve and tried to pull out of my hold but I only held her to me more tighter.

"Life isn't fair. I hate to admit it but the dobe's right. I don't trust that guy. There's something fishy about him."

"And it's not just his scent." Kiba sniffed as he walked passed Ryo who was fixing his clothes. He wrinkled his nose as if something agitated it. He wiped his nose. "Disgusting. Completely and utterly repulsive and sickening."

"Kiba! Now that's just rude." Ino shoved Kiba away from Ryo and put her arm through his. "What is wrong with you guys, would it kill you to be nice?"

"Yes!" came almost the entire male body of the class. Ino rolled her eyes and pulled Ryo to her seat. "How immature." Ino and Ryo started to talk.

"How nice! At least he has Ino to talk to." Sakura said smiling. "You know, since she doesn't have some crazy boyfriend threatening to murder him if she spoke to him." she said glaring at me. I looked back at Shikamaru. I wasn't too sure about that. Shikamaru's gaze never once left the laughing and giggling couple. After about five minutes Ino and Ryo stood. "Let's go now. Since there's a staff meeting I'll take this time to show you around the school. It's very big and we wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Yeah actually we would." Himako, the class prankster said glaring at Ryo who looked smug, with his arms wrapped snuggly around Ino's waist. The girls shook their heads and scowled at Himako. "That's not a nice thing to say!" said one girl.

"Yeah. How would you feel if it were you in his position?" came the voice of another girl. I rolled my eyes. Were they blind? This guy was not who he wanted them to believe he was. Why were girls so easy to manipulate?

Ino nodded in agreement with the girls and glared at Himako. She pulled Ryo closer, "Let's go Ryo. As I said before, this school's really big. If we're lucky we'll be finished by lunch. . ."

"No. If I'm lucky we won't finish at all. It's would be an honor to be in the presence of such beauty . . ." Ryo's voice faded as he and Ino left the class.

Naruto sniffed. " I hate that guy." There were murmurs of agreement among the males of the class and I could hear them already plotting something against Ryo. Not that I cared, it was actually not a bad id---

**BAM! **A few short screams of surprise rang through the class and everyone turned to where they heard the sound of the noise in shock, wondering what could have caused such a huge noise. Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets clenched in tight fists and his desk lay on the floor. He stood looking down at the floor his shoulders rigid and tense as if waiting to strike out at something. . . Or someone. I didn't see but I knew Shikamaru must have kicked his desk in anger. The whole class looked startled. Some even looked scared but most of all confused as to why he just suddenly did what he did.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura whispered. Her eyes held worry as she watched Shikamru. I shook my head. Shikamaru suddenly walked out of the class. Kicking aside a chair and effectively breaking it in the process. And people said I had anger issues. I glanced at Neji knowingly. Naruto and Kiba stood watching the door long after Shikamaru's retreat. "I'll go see what's up." I told Sakura. Neji nodded and we got up, Naruto and Kiba didn't waste any time in joining us. We all knew that Shikamaru had a thing for Ino but we never really knew how deep it went until now.

.....

"What's the hell's gotten into him?" Kiba asked no one in particular. "I've never seen him so angry. Not even when someone disturbs him from his nap." That was true I mused. I ran my hand through my hair. The guy must really like that Ino girl. Though I don't know why. All she did was talk-talk-talk. I guess that would sort of balance out with his quiet nature.

"It's Ryo. He must feel threatened by him. It seems Ino has taken a liking towards him. I didn't even think Shikamaru knew how to get angry." Neji cocked is head to the side. "Though, I never thought that Shikamaru would be the jealous type."

"You mean the crazy and murderous type!" Naruto said. "I mean he broke the chair to pieces with his foot. Let's just find him before he does something stupid."

I shook my head at Naruto. "He won't start a fight or anything. He may be angry right now but Shikamaru's anything but stupid. He probably went somewhere to cool down. He knows better than anyone that acting on his rage without thinking will only make things worse. He told us that himself."

"You mean he told you that himself. Remember when you went on a killing spree --"

"Shut up." I snapped at Naruto who grinned back mischievously at me.

"Sasuke's right. Shikamaru won't let anger cloud his judgment. No matter whatever the reason will be." Kiba nodded his head at his own statement as if trying to reassure himself.

"It's good to know you guys trust me that much even if I don't trust myself right now."

We all turned around to see Shikamaru standing behind us. He still looked pissed as hell but not as much as he was in the class.

"Dude!" Naruto stepped to Shikamaru then seemed to think better of it then stepped back. "Are you . . . INSANE? You scared the shit out of me! I thought you turned into Sasuke or something!"

"Dobe!" I pushed Naruto back. Then I pulled him back by his collar and pushed him between me and Shikamaru locking his hands behind his back. I cocked my head to the side to see Shikamaru pass Naruto's head of untamed blonde hair. "I know how you feel. Do what I do and don't hesitate to use Naruto as a punching bag. It's a good and effective way to release your anger without hurting anyone."

Naruto started to thrash wildly in my hands trying and failing to break my grip on him. "Not Again! Shikamaru don't listen to him. He's evil. You will be hurting someone. . ._me_! Think about this, I'm your friend. We ate ramen together."

"Naruto's not the one I want to hit." Shikamaru said shaking his head. I shrugged and dropped Naruto. He scampered away from me and pointed at me accusingly. "YOU! What kind of person-"

Voices coming from behind us made us all turn around and effectively made Naruto stop in the middle of his lecture. Kiba whistled low under his breath. "This is not good." he muttered.

"And right over there is the gym. Trust me, stay away from our gym teacher Gai. He's a freak! And. . ." I looked back at Shikamaru to see him gritting his teeth, his eyes glazed with heat, anger and . . .jealousy. I turned back to look at the approaching pair. Ryo's eyes lit up when he saw us. He pulled Ino who was heading in another direction towards us with him. The guy loved trouble, that much was obvious. Neji made a ticking noise when he saw Ryo wrap his arms around Ino's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hello fellow classmates. I must say I'm very impressed with your school. It's much more advanced than my old one back in Sound. The services offered here aren't too bad either." Ryo glanced at Ino for a split second when saying this.

He glanced at each of us with his big, fake smile. "I do think I know all your names by now. Naruto was it? Kiba, Neji and I think Sakura referred to you as Sasuke?" he asked and looked at me as if expecting an answer. Ino pulled at Ryo's shirt and huffed. "Don't you remember these guys were mean to you?" Ryo ignored Ino and looked at Shikamaru and blinked.

Ryo didn't seem to notice Shikamaru's mood or feel the malevolent aura radiating of him. "Your that guy that was sleeping in the back. What's your name?"

"…" Ryo stood and waited for Shikamaru's answer which I knew would never come. After a long and awkward moment of silence I noticed that Ryo was starting to fidget under Shikamaru's gaze. " uhh . . . I see. Must be the silent type."

Naruto coughed with his fist over his mouth while muttering, "If you were smart you'd keep silent too."

"Lets go, Ryo." Ino looked over at Shikamaru weirdly. "Is something wrong with him?" she asked Neji occasionally glancing back at him. Neji shook his head. "No."

"Yes!" Naruto chanted after Neji said no. Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Ino turned to Naruto. "What's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing." Neji said hoping Naruto would shut up.

"Him!" Naruto pointed his finger at Ryo, his finger barely 1cm from the guys face. What an idiot. Kiba slapped his head while muttering curses under his breath.

"Oh? What do you guys have against Ryo? He just came and he hasn't done anything to you."

"Yeah he has!" Naruto objected.

"What?" Ino raised a brow and waited for an answer.

Neji scoffed. "He's breathing."

Me eyebrows shot up in surprise at Neji's sudden statement. How unlike the Hyuuga.

"He scared Hinata. . ." Naruto chipped in, trying to give another good reason why to hate him. "and he hit on Sakura and Tenten and you."

Naruto wagged his finger in Ryo's face. "That's a big no-no."

Kiba burst out laughing at Naruto's childish antics. "What a clown!"

Ino pulled Ryo away from Naruto's finger. "Leave him alone!"

"**I'm going to cool off." **Shikamaru's voice was low and it silenced everyone. I knew it took him great self control to just stand there while Ryo had his arms around Ino acting all friggin high and mighty.

"Whaddya mean your going back to class?" Naruto asked Shikamaru as he walked off. When he didn't receive and answer he turned back to Ryo and cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Come on Sasuke! Let's deck him."

"Hey, what did I do?" Ryo asked backing up with his hands up defensively.

"Shikamaru! Wait!" Ino pulled her arm free from Ryo's grasp and ran after him. When she reached within arms length of him she grabbed his hands and tried to make him stop sliding a bit on the polished floors.

I grabbed hold of Naruto's neck and pulled him back when I saw him ready to head in their direction. "Let's go. This isn't any of our business."

Naruto pouted as I dragged him back to the class. Kiba and Neji followed behind along with Ryo who was being held in a death grip by Neji because he wanted to go back to Ino.

Opening the class door I could only hope Shikamaru wouldn't let his anger mess things up.

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V**

"Are you alright, Shikamaru?" I looked up at Shikamaru worriedly after I got him to stop. He didn't look to well. His eyes looked while and his body was tense. He was so unlike his usual laid back, lazy self. This was just like that time in the hallway when that guy tried to ask me out.

". . ."

"You. . . Answer me!" I started to get impatient. When no answer came I huffed. I turned on my heel and started towards the classroom. I didn't get far before I heard his voice.

"Do you like that guy?"

"What?" I asked walking back. I didn't quite hear what he said.

"Do you like him?" his voice still had that low and dark ring to it. It kind of scared me because I've never heard him speak that way before. He sounded so livid.

"Who?"

He finally turned to me and I could see that he was indeed really angry. "Ryo." he literally gritted his name out.

I frowned. "He's a nice guy."

I gasped when he suddenly stepped closer to me until we were almost touching. When in the hell did he get so tall? "I didn't ask you if he was a nice guy. I asked you if you liked him." His voice almost sounded threatening. Was he threatening me or something?

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and lifted my chin. "Yes. I do like him. He's nice and considerate. Most of all he's not anti-social and lazy like you." I lied. I just didn't like people intimidating me. Something flickered in his eyes and I had a feeling that he didn't like the answer he received.

"Shika?" I stared up at him. I could see all the different emotions flickering in his eyes. He was angry but most of all he was hurt. My throat felt dry and I tried to say something but my body just didn't seem to obey me.

"Of course you'd say that." He turned and slowly walked off. My feet immediately started to move and I took a hold of his hand. "Shikamaru, I-"

"Don't touch me. **Please**." I drew back my hand quickly as if I were bitten. He sounded so cold and distant. Tears swam in my eyes and blurred my vision. I watched his back as he walked away and my hand reached out unconsciously. Why did I do that? Why was I so stupid? Me and my stinking pride. My tears fell and rolled down my cheeks. I opened my mouth and whispered, "Don't go." But he was long gone. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as more tears fell. "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know. What took me so damn long. Well my Aunt in college decided to kidnap my laptop for a week to do some project. Her laptop crashed so I couldn't update my story seeing as it was on the laptop. Well I hope you liked this chapter because I sure don't. I think it could have been done better. I focused this chapter more on Ino and Shikamaru because I feel I've been neglecting them a bit. Don't worry, it'll be all Sas/Sak next Chappie! I hope there aren't too many errors. I sort of hurried this off because my aunt said she'd probably need my laptop again. I know, _What a drag. _She better buy another one soon. Anyways please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Ryo's Downfall

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Why Ino? Why on earth did you do that? You have been crushing on him forever. I can't believe you. . .he obviously acted the way he did because he likes you!" I pulled at the pink strands of my hair in frustration and anger as I paced the length of my room. I felt like my head was going to explode. I turned to Ino who sat on my bed, her knees pulled up beneath her chin. Hinata sat beside her, comforting her. I knew Ino was hurting and all but I could only imagine the pain Shikamaru's in because of Ino's backlash at him. When I saw him leaving school early after he suddenly threw the desk in class he looked so . . .heartbroken and distraught. I've never seen a guy look so sad and dejected in my life. When I found out what went down with Ino, Shikamaru and Ryo, I was a little angry at Ino. If she liked Shikamaru why did she treat him that way? I slumped into a sitting position on my bed.

"I mean come on Ino. You just went and ruined it by acting all bitchy!" I threw a pillow at nothing in exasperation. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. I sighed for the umpteenth time this day.

"I know, Sakura! I know, you don't have to remind me. I didn't mean to hurt him or. . .I just didn't like that he suddenly acted like I wasn't --- I should just give up. I-I don't know."

"Well I know! You let your pride get in the way." Tenten spoke up from her position leaning against the wall. She shook her head at Ino but smiled. "I understand how you feel though but don't worry maybe you will find someone else--"

"No!" I hopped off my bed and threw a disapproving look over my shoulder at Tenten who only shrugged helplessly. "There is no one else. Shikamaru's the one. Just because this whole incident happened doesn't mean that he doesn't still like you. He's just hurting right now and so are you. You still like him right? Duh! Of course you do! You and Shikamaru belong together. You'll just have to try harder now."

Ino opened her mouth to intervened but I held up my hand and continued my speech. "Think of it as a couples fight. Couples fight all the time. There will always be little bumps in the road but you can't let stupid little obstacles stop you from going after what you want. If you really want it and it's worth fighting for why should you give up? You taught me that yourself! " I took a deep and long needed breath after my long speech.

"Wow Sakura, t that was . . ." Hinata looked up at me and smiled shaking her head when she found no words to explain what she wanted to say. I shrugged. "I know. I'm great."

"Okay! Since when did you start to give advice about love, Sakura? This is something new." Tenten commented to me before turning to Ino, pushing herself off the wall. "Anyway she's right. I mean if Sakura is with The Sasuke Uchiha, anything is possible."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah. . .hey! That's not funny Tenten!" Tenten retorted with a sly comment and we were about to start an argument when Ino's voice stopped us in the middle of it all. "You guys are right, I mean come on. I'm Ino Yamanaka and what I want I get! I'm beautiful, smart, talented and _blonde_!" Ino flew off the bed and flipped her hair dramatically.

"Wow Ino. We didn't mean for you to get cocky again. Sheesh!" Tenten shook her head. I smiled at Ino. Well at least she was smiling again.

"Well, finally. I'm hungry and there's no food in Sakura's fridge or on her stove so let's go out to eat."

Ino playfully punched Tenten on her shoulder. "Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly happy and endearing moment."

* * *

"Oh, I just can't. It's too much. I mean look at all the different flavors they have." I raised my brow at Tenten who looked like she was going through a war just to choose a flavor of a smoothie. It's a good thing that no one else was waiting behind us to get served because Tenten seemed to be taking a very long time to make a decision. Beside me Ino was getting restless.

"Would you hurry. I hear there having a sale in the women's clothing department." Ino said looking down anxiously to the large isle that led to the women's section of the mall. Just the hall leading to the department were packed with women, even a few men. All looked eager to shop and determined to get through but I knew that once Ino went down there she'd be one of the first to get inside. Ino took shopping as serious as a pastor took his bible.

"Hey. Isn't t that Ryo?"

We all looked in the direction of Hinata's gaze and saw him standing outside the arcade talking to a few guys. "Good eye, Hinata. Let's go say hi. I feel awful the poor guy had to get mixed up in all the drama." I looked over at Tenten who finally finished picking a flavor only to end up taking the one she started to contemplate over in the beginning. Blueberry.

"Yeah. He probably thinks I hate him or something but I should probably go over and let him know it's not his fault. I know he was just trying to be nice."

We started in his direction and Tenten spoke up after taking a long sip of her smoothie. "You know. I have to agree with the guys. I don't trust that guy. He seems so fake."

"Why would you say that?" I asked eyeing her from the corner of my eye. She just shrugged. "Well, I just can't feel any good vibes com--"

"Shhh! Guys listen. He's talking about us!" Ino suddenly pulled us back. We were in hearing range of Ryo and his friend and he indeed was speaking about us. "-unbelievable! That blonde Ino chick was like putty in my hands. All the girls were practically on my side all the time, they are so easy. The guys don't trust me though, they must think I'll take their girls or something." Ryo cut off laughing. His friends joined in the laughing. "But seriously I'm just messing around with all those girls. I'll probably mess with this chick with buns too. Her name's Ten -nine. . .something. I'm only eyeing one chick though. Her name's Sakura and she's cute and damn easy to fool but I think I'll have a little trouble with her boyfriend. I'll admit he looks like a pretty dangerous guy but . . ."

Ryo's voice faded as he and his friend disappeared into the overcrowded arcade. I stood shock still, not sure what to say or do after what I just heard. I was so angry I didn't even know how to react, it was like my body was just on some kind of frozen mode.

"That asshole!" Ino's scream shocked me out of my already shocked and angered state. " I can't believe him!" she stomped her foot on the floor and everyone who passed looked at her weirdly and annoyed.

"That . . .that's just low and unforgivable!" Tenten's voice shook with uncontained anger.

Hinata shook her head. "Naruto. . . The rest of the boys were r right."

I clenched and unclenched my fist. "We were just to naïve to see it. I can't believe he played us. . .the entire class. I feel so stupid. I can't believe I thought he was nice."

"Well I for one am gonna kill him tomorrow at school." Tenten threw her unfinished smoothie in a nearby trash can.

"Let's just go. I'm not in the mood to go shopping anymore. I just can't believe this." Ino's face clearly showed her fury and I could see the betrayal she felt written on her face. "I can't believe I called that guy my friend. He was just toying with us!" I could hear in Ino's voice that she was on the verge of tears. I went to her side and threw my arm around her shoulder comforting her in the only way I knew how.

"And did you hear how he insulted you, Sakura? He also dare think he can fool around with me? We can't just let him get away with it!" Tenten ranted on angrily. I shrugged and Tenten laughed humorlessly, kicking at the floor as we started for the mall's exit. "Don't worry. We'll so get him back."

**…….............**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked me for the seventh time this morning. I gave him the same answer I did before, "Yeah, Sasuke. I'm fine just tired from all the school work and stuff."

Sasuke looked at me clearly not believing the lie that I told each time he asked.

It was lunch and I couldn't find an appetite to eat or even drink. There were a few times I thought about telling Sasuke what Ryo said but then I knew he'd probably try to kill him so I didn't take the chance. I tried to avoid Ryo at all costs and so did Ino, Tenten and Hinata. I looked around the full cafeteria and sighed. Thankfully Ryo was nowhere in sight amongst the crowded room. Ino was staying back in class to finish her English assignment, Hinata was in the auditorium doing some volunteer work and Tenten. . . I didn't know where she was. She was probably in the gym killing the punching bags. Me, Ino and Hinata had to hold her back from attacking Ryo when she saw him walking down the hall. I felt so disgusted at the sight of him but unlike Tenten I didn't plan to get back at him. I just wanted to keep a safe distance from him and I hope that Tenten as well as Hinata did the same.

Naruto was right, he was not to be trusted.

". . .wrong with you?' Sasuke's slightly annoyed voice brought me back to reality with a snap. His eyes were literally boring through my own and I reverted my gaze afraid that he'd just maybe be able to see there was something wrong.

"I ugh. . .nothing." I lied lamely. Sasuke arced a brow. "Really?"

I shook my head and smiled. Sasuke frowned. Hell, there was no fooling this guy.

"Don't force yourself to smile. Is this about Ryo. You've been avoiding him since this morning. Did he do something?"

I quickly shook my head. "No. I'm not avoiding him. . I just--" I stopped and swallowed. Maybe I should tell him. Ryo deserved to be exposed for everything he did. "Sasuke, you guys were right. Ryo-"

_BRIIIINNNGG!!!_

I growled in frustration when the bell rang and I tugged at my hair. Sasuke looked at me expectantly. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Well it's something but I'll tell you after class. I've got Literature now and I forgot to hand up my English assignment so I've got to hurry." Sasuke handed me my bag and I took it and started to run out of the cafeteria before everyone else did. "I'll tell you after class!" I shouted back at him before running through the exit doors.

**…………..**

"Whew! I thought for sure I wouldn't make it in time." I sighed my relief in being able to hand up my English assignment on time. Sometime my teacher, Kurenai didn't take in late submissions. It all depends on the mood she was in and thankfully it was a very good one. I was heading to my locker to retrieve my Literature book when someone lightly slapped me on my back scaring the hell out of me.

I spun around expecting to see Hinata but I came face to face with Ryo. Great. He smiled his once charming smile and I wondered why I wasn't able to see past such an obvious façade. "Hi, Sakura. I haven't seen you all morning, nor have I seen your friends." he smiled brightly once again. "I didn't do anything did I? It almost feels like your avoiding me."

The guy had the nerve to look hurt. I folded my arms across my chest and stared up at him. "I am."

His expression slightly faltered but he returned to his sad looking state in less than a second. What a good actor. "Why? Is this about that Nara guy? I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I ju--"

"Cut the crap!" I snapped at him. His eyes widened at my sudden outburst and his brows shut up to his hairline in surprise. He looked confused. "I saw you at the mall, no wait I heard you. Me, Hinata and Tenten. We all heard you. Who the hell do you think you are just coming here and messing with everyone's head. Do you think we're dogs!"

"I always knew you had a wild side." Ryo smiled sickeningly sweet, his brown eyes suddenly taking on a darker hue. His transformation from Mr. Nice guy to a bastard took less than a second. I resisted the strong urge I had to slap him. "You ignoramus. What the hell did we ever do to you huh? Huh!?"

I spun on my heels and stalked angrily away from him, he grabbed my hand and I slapped it off mine. "Don't touch me. Don't ever speak to me again. Your sick!" I turned around only to be stopped again but this time he took a hold of both of my arms.

"You know, I really like you."

"Well I don't like you!" I tried to yank myself out of his grasp but he to pulled me with him down the hall and I fought him kicking and biting at his hands. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it and didn't even flinch when I bit his hand. I looked around desperately to see if there was anyone in the hall. No one. Didn't students scud class anymore! What was this generation coming to?

My eyes widened when he pushed me in the school's store room and locked the door behind him. The room was dark and gloomy, I hit my head on a shelf when he threw me and I felt the small trickle of blood running steadily down my head to soak the top of my blouse. I could only groan at the pain and looked up at Ryo angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." he apologized obviously not sorry. He pushed aside some buckets, brooms and boxes to kneel before me. I dressed back and eyed the door behind him, trying to think of a way to get past him and get the hell out of this mess.

Ino and Tenten were having Geography right now but maybe Hinata who had Literature with me would notice my absence and come look for me or tell the teacher.

"Look I don't know what your up to but-"

Ryo's eye widened in mock surprise. "You are soooo naïve. Tell me why you think a guy would drag a girl to a store room and lock them both in." I swallowed and opened my mouth to scream. Maybe someone would hear me. Ryo suddenly and roughly forced his lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. I bit down on his tongue and he cursed, pulling away to wipe the blood that came out of the cut I made.

"Bitch."

He suddenly pushed me down and yanked my tank top down to my stomach effectively bursting the to thin straps. He smirked down at me and groped me through my bra. He pushed back his lips unto mine again forcefully. I tried with all my might to fight back and kick him but his legs were interlocked with mine so I wasn't able to make any movements. I could feel tears building up behind my eyes blurring my vision.

His hand found it's way under my skirt and I twisted wildly and violently, suddenly feeling more scared than I'd ever felt in my entire life. I couldn't believe this was happening to me and that I was helpless to stop it. I looked around the dark and dusty room to look for something I could use to fight him off but everything was out of reach. Even if they were in my reach his tight grip on my hands would have prevented me from getting to take up any of them.

My tears spilled to pour from my eyes and my chest racked with my silent sobs. My gut clenched painfully as I realized that no one would probably come to find me here. I could feel my whole world clouding over and my head throbbed from the pain from where I hit it earlier. Ryo grinned down at me sadistically and forced my legs open. "You know I like when you struggle. It makes me want you more." he said pulling his lips off mine. "You sick, bastard!"

He covered my mouth with his hand I felt him fumbling with his belt.

"Sasuke!" I sobbed into his hands but his hand muffled the sound.

"What did you say? Sasuke? Ha! He won't be able to help his little girlfriend now."

He momentarily removed his hands from my mouth to undo his belt and I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow me.

"**SASUKE!" **I don't know why I called him but I did. That was the only word that would fall from my lips now. Ryo growled and slapped me. I gasped and cried out as I felt the harsh sting from his rough hands. Suddenly there was a loud bang and room was engulfed in light. I turned my head in surprise, the door lay broken on the floor and there stood Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata's face was deathly pale and she looked about ready to faint as she gripped unto the wall for support. Naruto's face was red from anger and he shook almost violently. Sasuke looked eerily calm. Ryo stumbled back off from me and I immediately sprang back from him and tried to cover myself, wiping at the tears on my face. I winced as I felt the bruises on my back sting from the rough floor.

Suddenly Sasuke started laughing. A very low, cruel and humorless laugh. It was a very scary and ruthless sound. Hinata rushed to my side and helped me up. Naruto too was by my side. I tried to stop the sobs that still racked by body. They helped me out of the room and as we passed Sasuke's side I didn't even know what to make of the foreign emotion he was displaying. "Take her to the school nurse." Naruto ordered Hinata, his voice lacking all the humor I usually contained. Hinata gently pulled me against her and we both looked back worriedly at Sasuke who stood watching Ryo all the while chuckling darkly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Naruto desperately watching Sasuke. I knew that nothing good was going to come out of what was going to happen now. "I'm going to try and convince him not to kill Ryo." Naruto said before turning around and with one look at his face I knew he wasn't kidding. Before Naruto even finished turning back to face Sasuke there was a loud scream and a bang.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands when I saw Ryo grasping and scraping at Sasuke's hands which held him up against the wall in the air. Ryo kicked wildly fighting for breath. I heard footsteps and saw Neji, Kiba, Shikamru, Ino and Tenten running towards us. They stopped shocked at the sight before them, their eyes wide and mouths open in a gape. Sasuke literally flung Ryo against the other side of the hall and Ryo hit the wall. A crack was heard and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Sasuke didn't stop there. I could only watch in horror as Sasuke lifted a gagging and bleeding Ryo from the floor and mercilessly punched him everywhere. Kiba rushed towards the two and pulled Sasuke back from the battered and bloodied Ryo. I was surprised that Sasuke didn't resist Kiba's attempt, he only stood staring down at Ryo his bloodied fist clenched tightly. Naruto approached Sasuke and said something to him but Tenten's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"What happened? What's going on?" Tenten asked in shocked fascination. Her eyes trained on Sasuke and Ryo, not believing what she was seeing.

"Ryo tried to force himself on me." I answered trying my best not to let my voice wobble.

"What?" Tenten and all the other turned to me and I pulled my clothes tighter against me trying to hide the scrapes and bruises that now marred my body.

"He tried to rape you?" Neji's eyes flashed in anger and he stared back at me and nodded understandingly.

Ino and Tenten immediately rushed to my side. Ino gave me her jacket to cover myself which I gladly took. "He's awful. I can't believe . . ." Ino looked at me and started to cry. I wish I could smile to reassure her but I was too busy crying myself.

"I never thought he'd go this far. What if no one found you in time, then he'd probably try to do the same thing to Tenten. Remember what he said at the mall. He's such a sick bastard."

Ino who hugged me looked at Tenten with tearful and worried eyes.

"Try _what_? And to _whom_?" Ino jumped slightly in surprise and looked back at the serious and furious Hyuuga. Tenten spoke up, and looked at Neji in defeat. "You guys were right about Ryo. We heard him at the mall bragging with his friends. He's just playing with us, he said. . .he likes Sakura but . . ." Tenten trailed off looking at Sakura with tears in her eyes. "I knew I should have killed him!" she yelled in anger and frustration.

"He's such and idiot. He said he was going to mess around with Tenten and try to steal Sakura from Sasuke!" Ino yelled out in frustration and anger and I noticed Neji was getting angrier by the second. "Naruto was right! We should have listened!"

Hinata stood beside me quiet the whole time. Her skin was still pale and she was still silently crying. "I'm fine guys. Sasuke came before he. . ." I trailed off and swallowed.

A pair of light footsteps were heard and Kakashi appeared. He snapped his book shut the instant he saw the scene. He looked at everyone carefully, his eyes widening slightly at my appearance then he looked at Ryo. He almost dropped his book but quickly caught it and pushed it in his pocket, the he looked at Sasuke, who looked as calm as ever except for the fact he was covered in blood. Ryo's blood. My throat hurt just looking at him and I wanted to go to him and reassure him that I was fine but my legs failed to carry out the message my brain delivered to it. I was still in a state of shock. Kakashi shook his head to himself understandingly, already figuring out what took place without even knowing the full details.

"Girls, get Sakura to Ms. Shizune and tell her to call an ambulance for Ryo. Call Gai and tell him to get Ryo to the infirmary in the mean while." Kakashi said seeing that his state obviously couldn't be healed with a few anesthetics and bandages. He needed medical attention and soon. Ryo's hand was twisted in a weird angle, his face was hardly even recognizable and his body was practically covered in blood. Kakashi approached the guys. "Boys, I want to hear this story from the top." Kakashi looked at Sasuke pointedly. The guys nodded and Kakashi led them to his office, throwing a warning glace at the large crowd of students that had gathered and was staring wide- eyed at Ryo's battered body being carefully lifted by Gai as to avoid further damage.

I looked back at Sasuke and was shocked to see him staring at me as my friends led me to the nurse's office. I could only watch and wonder, what now?

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched as Sakura ran out of the cafeteria doors with her bag swinging wildly in her arms. There was something definitely wrong. Ever since school began she seemed distracted. She didn't hit Naruto like she usually did when he annoyed the hell out of her which he did a lot today, she didn't pay much attention in class like she usually did and she was avoiding Ryo. Not that it was a bad thing. I only hope for his sake he didn't do anything to her or that would be it for him.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing just sitting there? Come on or else we'll be late for class." I blinked and looked ahead at Naruto by the door waving frantically at me. A boy elbowed him trying to pass through the door in the moving crowd of students and he pushed the guy back in the opposite direction and raised his fist at him threateningly. I growled lowly to myself and got up followed him out the doors before he started a fight. "Is something wrong with Sakura?"

I looked at Naruto and shrugged. "I think, why do you ask?" He shrugged also. "I only figured that. She didn't even hit me today, which is weird."

I kicked an empty water bottle on the floor further down the hall and raised a brow. "You like getting hit?"

"No, I just mean that it's weird not getting hit. You know?"

I blinked and stared at Naruto. "No. I don't know."

He growled at me. "Stinking bastard!"

"Dobe."

We just reached the stairs to head down to class when I remembered that I left my books in my locker. "Damn it."

Naruto paused mid step and looked at me, his foot still in the air hanging over the first step. "What?"

I turned around and walked back in the other direction. "I forgot my books."

"How careless of you." he said falling into step beside me.

"Shut up! It's your fault for rushing me." I said wanting to slap him across the head badly.

"Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru are waiting on us. You know how impatient Kiba gets. Walk faster and it's not my fault." Naruto said pushing me forward in hopes of getting me to speed up. I was just about to throw him in the wall when I heard a very low and muffled sound, along with slight ruffling noises. I stopped walking and looked around. The only room around this part of the school was the store room and I eyed the door for a while. I l looked at Naruto questioningly "Did you hear that?"

He looked at me, his face clueless "What. Hear what?"

I shook my head and continued walking, "Nothing. I just thought I heard something. It sounded like someone was calling me."

"Pugh! Don't be so full of yourself, teme. Do you think the walls would be calling -Oh hey Hinata! What's up?" Naruto directed his attention to the girl who was approaching us, his face lighting up considerably. Interesting. She blushed lightly and shook her head, "I'm just looking for Sakura. She hasn't come to-"

"**SASUKE!"**

Naruto and Hinata practically jumped three feet in the air. "What the hell?" Naruto said his eyes wide. "Wasn't that. . ." Hinata trailed off.

"That sounded like Sakura." I turned back around and ran to the store room and Naruto's and Hinata's heavy footsteps sounded behind me as they ran to catch up. I grabbed a hold of the door and turned it but it was locked. Impatiently I stepped back and kicked the door hard and it broke and hit the floor with a loud bang. The dark room was suddenly engulfed in light and the sight before me shocked me into a state of stupor.

Ryo was on top of Sakura holding her down to the floor his hand frozen in the middle of the task of undoing his belt. Sakura lay under Ryo her skirt hiked up and blouse pulled down to her stomach. There was a trail of blood flowing from a cut in her head but what made me snap was when I saw her eyes. Her face was tear stained and tears were still flowing fresh down her face. She looked so scared and helpless yet relieved and I could only stand and watch. Ryo quickly stumbled off of Sakura and she flew back from him immediately wiping at her tears.

I looked back at Ryo and I could only laugh. I could feel myself loosing to the sudden anger and rage that was rapidly building up inside of me and I didn't care. The only thing I could do right now was laugh but I knew for sure that the feeling I had to suddenly kill Ryo was one I was going to feed on, I wanted to kill him. Hinata and Naruto rushed to Sakura's side and helped her up and out the clustered room. As Sakura passed me sobbing, I suddenly felt another wave of desire to kill, it completely overthrew any sense or rational thinking I had left in me. "Take her to the school nurse." I heard Naruto tell Hinata. I knew he was probably going to try and talk me out of what I was going to do but it would be impossible especially when I felt such anger consuming me. Eating at me and begging me to take action.

I didn't even look back to see if they went to the nurse. The only thing I could focus on right now was the rapidly building anger in my mind and body that had me lusting to beat Ryo. Beat him until he died. That was all I could think about I watching him as he looked back at me with growing fear in his eyes. He had a right to be scared because what I was about to do to him was far worse than what he was about to do to Sakura.

Ryo suddenly broke into a run and tried to get pass me. I grabbed him by his neck as he reached within my range and squeezed it slamming him against the concrete wall. He screamed as the back of his head collided with the wall and started to kick wildly. He tried to remove my hand from around his neck and scraped desperately at my arms but I was so consumed with rage that I didn't feel any pain. He fought hard for breath and I could only picture how Sakura must have been as scared and defenseless as he was now. I turned and threw him to the other side of the hall and he hit the wall. There was a loud crack and I stalked up to him when his body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

I lifted him by his neck off the floor and started to punch him everywhere possible. I wanted him to feel a much worse pain that Sakura would have felt if he'd gotten to do what he wanted. I didn't let up on the blows no matter how much he groaned or bled, I just kept on hitting him, slamming my fist with all the strength that I had. I heard heavy footsteps running towards us and Kiba pulled me away from Ryo. I didn't resist when he did this, I only looked down at the damn bastard. Did he actually think he would just try to rape Sakura and get away with it? Was he drunk?

Didn't he even stop and take the time to think about what kind of trouble his actions would get him into? Didn't he think about the damn consequences? I clenched my fists. What the hell would he have done? He thought he could have just forced her and just walk away grinning? Frigging illegitimate mongrel! I was so pissed that I didn't see Naruto approach my side. "The fool deserved it." his voice was laced in anger and his fist clenched tightly in his pockets.

"What the hell happened here?" Kiba asked looking down at Ryo's mangled body. "The asshole tried to force himself on Sakura in the storeroom." Naruto spat disgustedly. Kiba's eyes rounded in shock. "What?" he hissed, his brows snapping together in a deep frown.

I looked back and saw Sakura's friends crying beside her. Neji and Shikamaru stood beside them looking pissed as hell.

"What happened? What's going on?" Tenten asked in shocked fascination.

"Ryo tried to force himself on me." Sakura's voice was shaky and I clenched my fist tightly.

"What?" Tenten and all the other turned to Sakura and she pulled her clothes tighter against herself.

"He tried to rape you?" Neji's eyes flashed in anger and he stared back at Sasuke and nodded understandingly. I turned back around but I still heard all that was being said. Ino's voice was breaking as she spoke.

"I never thought he'd go this far. What if no one found you in time, then he'd probably try to do the same thing to Tenten. Remember what he said at the mall. He's such a sick bastard."

"Try _what_? And to _whom_?" Neji's voice was dripping in anger, he didn't like the thought of the same thing happening to Tenten.

"You guys were right about Ryo." I heard Tenten confess. We heard him at the mall bragging with his friends. He's just playing with us, he said. . .he likes Sakura but . . ." Tenten trailed off then spoke again this time more angrily. "I knew I should have killed him!"

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. So that must have been what was bothering Sakura all day and what she planned to tell me after class.

I tried to block out everything else they were saying because if I heard anymore I would attack Ryo again. Even if he was down and out.

". . . right! We should have listened!"

"I'm fine guys. Sasuke came before he. . ." Sakura's voice trailed off and I took a deep breath. I should have been there earlier. Ryo wouldn't have been able to attack Sakura if I had been with her. It was all my friggin fault, I should have just forced her to tell me what was bothering her and maybe this wouldn't have happened because I surely would have went for Ryo if I'd known what he said. I closed my eyes realizing that was the reason she didn't tell me, she feared that I would try to hurt Ryo. Too late.

I heard a pair of light footsteps were heard and I knew it was Kakashi even if I didn't look up. He was the only person other than Shikamaru who's footsteps had that lazy and dragged sound to it. I heard the snap of his book as he closed it and I knew without looking up that he was carefully analyzing thee scene as he normally would before saying or taking any sort of action.

"Girls, get Sakura to Ms. Shizune and tell her to call an ambulance for Ryo. Call Gai and tell him to get Ryo to the infirmary in the mean while. " Kakashi voice was calm. I could feel him watching me now. "Boys, I want to hear this story from the top."

I followed Kakashi and the rest guys to the office. It was then I noticed that a crowd of onlookers had gathered and I glared at them. They reverted their gaze quickly as if they were caught doing something bad and were guilty. I didn't even look when Gai came to tend to Ryo I just stared at Sakura's retreating figure. She then looked back at me and when I saw the sorrowful look in her eyes I just wanted to beat Ryo all over again.

One things for sure he better go back to sound because I knew I'd kill him if I had to see him in class again. I reluctantly reverted my gaze and walked in Kakashi's office as he held open the door for me. I took the empty seat beside Naruto and looked up at Kakashi who now sat at the corner of his desk.

"So, would you mind telling your story from the beginning?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "I thought you'd say that but we have to get this story straight. I'll admit it though I did think that there was something off about that lad."

"Yeah. Couldn't keep it in his pants." Naruto muttered under his breath furiously.

"Okay. Let's hear it. From the top and then we'll see what happens from there."

* * *

Author's Note: Well Well, what now? I wonder. This didn't take as long as I thought it would. I read my reviews and everyone was like, "Ryo should get beat up!" I thought why not so I did it (I only wish I'd let him get beat up by everyone else). I didn't plan for this chapter but I guess it makes the story a little more interesting. (I bashed my own made up Character. Ha Ha!) The only reason I like this chapter was because Ryo got beat up. DOWN WITH RYO! Anyways I'll try to update soon. The next chapter will be a little more _interesting_, if I must say so myself. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: House Visit

Chapter 7

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"This is entirely my fault. I will take full responsibility for Ryo's actions. As principle of this school, it was my responsibility to make sure that my students are safe. If I'd look deeper into his previous school records I wouldn't have let him enter this school. But I never thought or expected. . ." Tsunade sighed deeply, her hands holding her head. She pulled out a file from her drawer and handed it to Kakashi who stood on the other side of her desk. "It seems he has a history of causing trouble in every school he got enrolled in."

Kakashi nodded while he studied the file in his hand occasionally turning the pages. "That I see, he's been to seven schools in one year accounting for harassing and stalking girls, disrespecting and picking fights with boys and teacher's--wait! He has a prison record?" Beneath his mask Kakashi frowned.

Tsunade nodded. "Ryo's father wants to press charges against Sasuke but the police won't allow him to do so because it was a defending result of trying to commit another act upon a person. Besides, Sasuke's filthy rich from inheriting his family's wealth, I doubt Sasuke would spend more than one minute in prison when he has the money to get himself out."

"It says here that Ryo's father is a drug dealer and has been arrested numerous times for selling illegal drugs to minors. His deceased mother was a prostitute. . ." Kakashi trailed off raising his eyebrows. "Must be a family thing." he dropped the file onto the desk and pushed his hands in his pockets. "So what happens to Ryo?"

"Fortunately, he and his father have been deported. The authorities sent them back to sound and they will be on lockdown for quite some time. Thankfully, they will never be seen here in Konoha again."

Kakashi shook his head, "They deserve more than a house arrest."

Tsunade shook her head in agreement, "But at least we know that he is out of our area and will be of no further trouble and danger for us and our students."

"Ryo's also out of harm's way. . .unfortunately. No doubt Sasuke would have killed him if he stayed here, that kid wouldn't stand a chance."

"Kakashi!" Tsunade shook her head at Kakashi disapprovingly, though she couldn't help but silently agree. Sasuke was always somewhat . . . unstable. Tsunade guessed it was from his lack of emotional control.

"What? It's a fact. You didn't see the state of Ryo's body when the ambulance came for him. It was like he went through a mincing machine." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the grinning teacher's detailed explanation.

"I still can't believe this happened," Tsunade groaned rubbing her thumbs in small circles on both sides of her head to try and ease the growing tension which would most likely result in a headache. "And to Sakura nonetheless. I feel so . . .ugh! I need my sake," she stretched down under her desk to retrieve her hidden sake. "At least Sakura's not as badly hurt as we thought. She's already been released from the hospital and the doctors at the hospital said her injury's were minor but they could have been worse." Tsunade looked at the half empty bottle with disdain, "I'll have to get another bottle soon." She took one large gulp, loosing herself in the thought of her most favorite student almost getting badly hurt.

"Sasuke loves her."

Tsunade who was not expecting such statement out of the blue started to choke and slammed the almost empty bottle on her desk in a fit of coughing. Some sake sputtered out of her mouth to wet the front of her blouse and her desk. After her coughing fit died down she glared at Kakashi who only scratched the back of his head.

Grabbing a napkin from a drawer in her desk she dabbed at her blouse and wiped her desk, then discarded it into a nearby bin.

"What?" Tsunade's voice was incredulous. She stared at Kakashi nonplussed as if he had suddenly come to earth in a Spaceship from the planet mars. She looked in Kakashi's eyes to make sure he wasn't playing a trick on her or was up to one of his stupid mind games. Almost immediately she knew from the serious look in his eyes that he was most certainly telling the truth. "She loves him too," he suddenly equipped watching her carefully to see her reaction.

Tsunade blinked rapidly, "She? When did this happen? How could I have missed this?" She sat back in her chair and cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed in deep thought. "Well that would most certainly explain why Sasuke went all ballistic on Ryo. I don't know much about the deceased Uchiha's history but from what I've heard I do know that they were extremely ruthless when it came to their enemies but they worked hard to achieve their high status. They had a lot of power and pride and always got what they wanted. Damn the consequences. "

Kakashi nodded his agreement, "Sasuke's no different. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. It's probably both. But one thing's for sure, he has to learn how to keep his temper in check."

Tsunade snorted. "That would be like putting a steak in front of a lion and commanding it not to it eat." Kakashi merely nodded silently agreeing.

Tsunade let out a deep and exasperated sigh, "Well, where is the Uchiha now? Has he already left."

"Most likely. School's been over for a while and if you weren't locked up in your office wallowing in self pity you might have noticed," Kakashi said looking pointedly at the clock. "You'll probably find Sasuke wherever you'll find Sakura. He blames himself for what happened to her," Kakashi answered Tsunade's earlier question before she had a chance to say anything about his earlier comment.

"Poor kid," Tsunade said rotating the sake bottle on her desk. He finally found someone who he cares for, only to have this happen. It's no wonder he reacted the way he did, he couldn't handle the thought of possibly loosing someone he truly started to care for again.

* * *

"Honey? Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura sat up tiredly in her bed, pulling the sheets up with her and turned to face her mother. "Yeah, mom. I'm okay." Sakura answered glancing at the clock to see that it was only 5:00 pm. Sakura could see her mother frowning and knew that she was thinking about that incident. Too Sakura it almost felt like a bad dream, like a movie playing over and over in her head. Pulling back the sheets she winced at the pain in her head, a reminder that it was not a dream, that what happened was absolutely and terrifyingly real. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind, to clear Ryo's image from her head. She shuddered when she remembered Ryo's hands on her body, rough and persistent.

It was the worst experience she's ever had in her life and she didn't want to go through another one like it. She trembled at the thought of what would have happened if Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata hadn't found them. She took another deep breath and cleared her thoughts. She almost forgot that her mother was still by the door and watching her more worried with every second that passed. Everyone seemed to be doing that.

At school earlier today, her friends including Sasuke and his friends stuck to her like glue. Naruto nearly went ballistic on a boy who accidentally brushed against her in the crowded hallways and Tenten glared down at anyone who whispered behind Sakura's back about what happened yesterday. Sasuke blamed himself for what happened to her and no matter how much Sakura tried to convince him it wasn't he wouldn't hear it. To Sakura it was self-induced because if she'd listen to Sasuke and Naruto in the first place nothing like this would have happened.

"He's in the living room." her mother watched as Sakura turned to face her looking nonplussed. She ventured further into the room and took a seat at the edge of the bed with a small smile. "I told him that he didn't have to stay but he refused to leave. He's been here since he brought you home. He really cares about you, Sakura."

Sakura swallowed and nodded. "I. . .he blames himself but it's not his fault." Sakura's mother nodded and stroked her daughter's hair lovingly. "It was not anyone of you guys fault. I'm just grateful that he got to you before anything happened. I like him, he's good for you and he really cares for you." Sakura turned to look at her mother in surprise. It's not that she thought her mom didn't like Sasuke it was just that she never expected her to really _really _like him_. _Her mom was really picky and skeptical and Sakura guessed it was maybe because of her father.

"It's really hard to find someone who genuinely cares about you and does everything they can to protect you. . ." Sakura's mother trailed off and she stared at the wall in deep thought, probably thinking back at her life. She suddenly set her lips in a firm line and turned to Sakura. "Unlike your father." She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I'm going to run down to the grocery store. The fridge is almost depleted of food. We need to restock and since Sasuke's here I'll just take advantage of this opportunity to go. I know he won't make anything happen to you. By the way there's food on the stove. It's your favorite." She leaned in and kissed Sakura on the cheek before saying goodbye. Sakura watched the door shut lightly after her mother's departure and after a few minutes heard the sound of her mother's car engine revving up and driving out the driveway.

Sakura flipped back her sheets and hopped out of her bed, wincing at the sudden throb of pain in her head. Groaning she rubbed her head.

"Sakura? What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sakura would have laughed at Sasuke's demanding tone if the throbbing in her head wasn't getting worse by the second. She didn't even notice that she was swaying until Sasuke was at her side steadying her. "I'm hungry." Sakura did recall her mom saying she made her favorite food . That only meant that there was nice rich, creamy and cheesy shrimp pasta waiting on the stove for her arrival. Right now, food is the only thing that can distract her thoughts from venturing on to anything else that happened earlier. She looked up to Sasuke with heavy pleading eyes.

"Hn."

Sakura beamed at him knowing by the way he said 'hn' he meant 'whatever' or 'alright'. Sakura circled him and slowly started to the door trying not to make her headache worse with any heavy motion.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura stopped at turned around to face Sasuke surprised and confused at his sudden confession. His hands were in his pocket and he was staring at the wall. "What? Why? It wasn't your fault."

"Then who's fault was it." he looked at her pointedly noticing the small and slight hint of trembling in her form. Sakura looked away before looking back at him. "If I listened to you in the first place-"

"That's bullshit." Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Let's go, you said you were hungry, right?" Sakura nodded. "Mom said she made my favorite." her eyes lit up as she turned and headed for the door while Sasuke walked closely behind watching her every move closely and trying not to think about how much he wanted to _kill_ that bastard Ryo.

**……….........**

Sakura pulled Sasuke's shirt in her fist and stood on her toes to try and reach his level but that was impossible. Sasuke lifted her les and wrapped them around his waist, pushing her back against the kitchen counter pushing back the plate of untouched pasta further onto the counter. How they ended up like this was way beyond Sakura's knowledge. All she knew was that she was about to start eating and she noticed that Sasuke was staring at her. Just staring. She asked him if he was alright and he only shook his head but looked as if he was in another world. She shrugged and started to turn back to her food when she was suddenly spun back around and pounced on. She didn't know what the hell got into Sasuke but she really didn't mind. This was the most passionate kiss she'd ever gotten from him and she felt like she was about to go up in flames. His hands restlessly roamed her body until they finally settled on the curve of her waist squeezing lightly.

Sakura pushed her hands against Sasuke's chest and he pulled away. His eyes were dark and clouded and his breathing deep and aroused. He kept his hands firmly planted on her waist and never once did he look away from her eyes. Sakura panted and breathed the much needed air after that exhausting and breathtaking kiss. She barely even had the time to regain air and to steady her breathing before he was on her again. This time the kiss was even deeper, his tongue probing and demanding, completely dominating her own. Sakura desperately clung to his shoulders and squirmed in his arms fighting to get closer to him even though it was impossible. They were crushed so tightly together she could feel the heat releasing from his body, coiling around her and numbing her senses. His kisses made her high, really high.

Sakura rolled her hips against Sasuke's in an attempt to get closer to him and squeezed her legs even tighter around his waist. "Sakura." Sasuke's voice was low and hoarse with arousal but also carried a silent warning. There was only so much a guy could take.

_Splash! Crack! _Both heads turned to the doorway where the noise of splattering and breaking glass came from. Naruto stood there in the doorway with his hand out holding mid air with a look of pure disbelief. Words couldn't describe the blonde's expression. On the floor was spilt ramen and the clay bowl lay in broken shards scattered on the tiled floor.

Sakura was so shocked she didn't even move, she just stared back at Naruto completely embarrassed.

"I . . I just c came to drop . . . Ramen . . .hungry. . .you Sakura to eat. Maybe I c came at the err. . .um wrong time." Naruto couldn't even speak properly. He sounded like a babbling drunkard. Sasuke glared back at him. "Yes you did. _Leave_**.**" Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He spun on his heel nearly falling in the process but Sakura stopped him by calling his name. She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and started to remove herself from around him. "Don't be rude."

Sakura had to literally try to force herself out of Sasuke's hold and when she finally got out Sasuke turned to Naruto with a deep scowl. Naruto avoided his gaze nervously and scratched his head while watching the spilt ramen on the floor with disdain.

"Hi, Naruto. . . um. You can stay." Sakura said pulling her clothes back in place, her eyes shifting around the room nervously. Naruto nodded and bit his lips as if struggling to say something. Sakura raised a brow at the hesitant look on his face while Sasuke just continued to glare at him for his abrupt interruption.

"Safety first! Use condoms!"

Sakura flushed scarlet red and her jaw dropped. Sasuke shook his head, he just knew the blonde was going to say something like _that_. He just _knew_. Out of his shocked state, Naruto grinned and strode to the stove to look into the pot for food seeing as his was no longer edible. He swung his arms with wild exaggeration as he walked then turned his head to look at Sasuke a sly grin in place.

"And from the size of that tent you pitched, I guess you'll be needing the _extra_ large ones." But he didn't expect him to say _that. _Sasuke blinked once. He was three seconds away from ending the dobe's life **but **even he had to admit that his pants were extremely tight right now. That was gonna be a problem, a _big _problem.

"Ugh. . .I'll just go um eat in the room till um. . . Bye!" Sakura flew out the kitchen and fled up the stairs with her bowl in pasta in hand. Sasuke didn't miss the shocked and somewhat frightened look in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Naruto, who only grinned back at him. "So I guess you'll have to fix that problem."

Sasuke scowled. "Maybe it would have been fixed if you hadn't rudely interrupted us earlier." he stepped towards the blonde who ran behind the counter to put some distance between them. "Easy Sasuke. Easy."

"What the hell? Do you think I'm some kind of dog?" Sasuke asked taking another step forward. Naruto shrugged, "It works on Kiba."

"That's because he _is_ a dog." Sasuke snapped back irritably. Naruto pursed his lips together and raised his brows. "Whoa. That's not a nice thing to say." Naruto snapped his mouth shut when he heard Sasuke's low growl.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes lit up and he took a giant leap over the counter landing at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke took a step back and glared at Naruto who looked as if he just discovered gold. Sasuke shook his head and turned around heading out of the kitchen.

"You know. I've been thinking-"

"You've been what?" Sasuke asked incredulously his body froze in mid step. Did he just hear the dobe correctly? He could have sworn he said he'd been _thinking. _This had to be something absolutely stupid.

"Yes, thinking!" Naruto answered taking offense. "I may be dumb but I'm not blonde."

Sasuke closed his eyes and corrected him. "I think you mean I may be blonde but I'm not dumb." Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was the stupid one. "Sasuke! You're not blonde!"

"You know what, forget it! Just get back to what you were going to say before."

Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah. When you brought up that whole Kiba is a dog thing it reminded me of something I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Naruto explained. Sasuke actually turned to look at him half interested.

"Everyone has an animal that has similar char- chrast . .charecteria . . .what's that biology word again?" Naruto trailed off in thought with his head down. His head then snapped up so fast Sasuke was surprised he didn't break his neck. "Characteristics!"

"Everyone has an animal with similar characteristics like them. Kiba is a dog, Neji is a tiger, Shino is a bug, I'm a fox and you're a snake! I don't know what Shikamaru is though. . .but I can picture of him as that pokemon, snorlax. You know that big, fat, blue, lazy cat that doesn't move unless it gets food?" Naruto stared at Sasuke expectantly.

"You're an ass." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto twisted his face in thought. "Well I can see how you would relate a donkey to a fox but. . .nope. I think I'm more of a fox. I don't think I'm a donkey. I mean come on, an ass? Nope. Too close to a horse and horses smell."

Sasuke blinked. Where the hell did he meet this guy? If Sasuke remembered clearly they met in kindergarten. Oh yeah. Naruto took his black crayon from him and he punched him in the face. Naruto bawled for the whole day but then the next day he followed Sasuke around curiously and demanded that Sasuke be his friend.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in deep thought. He didn't recall agreeing but somehow and somewhere along the line they became friends. He sighed. Well, too late for regrets.

"Hello!!! Saki!" I cringed at the loud and squeaky voice of non other than the social blonde drama queen. Ino walked, no, Ino strutted into the kitchen exaggeratedly with shopping bags bouncing of both her arms. She stopped short with a squeak when she saw Naruto's mess from earlier on the floor. She sniffed. "Ramen?" she muttered. Then she groaned. "Naruto must be here."

"You bet I am!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. Her head snapped up and she looked at Naruto in annoyance. "Clean this up will you. Hey, Sasuke!" she turned to look at me with something akin to appreciation and approval. Yep. She's been giving me those looks ever since I, much to her own pleasure, beat Ryo into unconsciousness. Which was just weird, I thought girls hated violence. I nearly snorted when I remembered that she was one of the most violent women to ever walk the earth, good luck to Shikamaru.

"Well I came to see if Sakura's doing well. If she's not she will be when she sees these. I went shopping." Ino held up the bags on her arms and jiggled them.

"And I care because?" I raised a brow and stuck my hand in my pockets.

"Lemme see!" Naruto darted for a bag and looked disappointed when all he saw was clothes. He frowned and pulled an item up. "What the hell is thi . . . knickers! eeeee_wwwwww_!"

Naruto threw the small, black lacy item in the air and only gasped in horror when they fell right back into his hands. Ino growled and grabbed them from him. "What are you sexually deprived? These are by far one of the cutest and sexiest underwear that you'll ever see in your life! Do you know how much these cost! This is a Victoria's secret you know!"

"Who's Victoria? And what does her secret have to do with that pair of stringy undies."

"Oh My God let me just tell you . . ." Ino looked about ready to tear her hair out and I could only stand by and watch in mild amusement. "You have got to be --"

". . .one the most egoistic, arrogant bastard on this earth. Who asked you to interfere you long haired weird eyed freak!" Tenten's angry voice growled and then the front door slammed shut.

"Okay. Not exactly what I planned to say but alright." Ino muttered to herself.

"And you are one of the most annoying and irritating person to ever exist on this earth after Naruto." The cool and unfazed voice of Neji returned with less vigor and hostility.

"That guy didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated him." Tenten spat.

"Trust me. If there's a guy out there who actually wants to ask _you_ out he deserves to be treated like shit." Neji's voice did not betray any anger if he felt any. It sounded as if they'd stopped walking and now were arguing in the living room. Ino crept up to the doorway and stuck her head out and Naruto did the same. I just walked straight through the door and watched the oblivious teens battle it out. This was way better than that underwear talk.

"What's your problem? Who I date has absolutely nothing to do with you! Why the sudden interest anyway?"

"I just don't want to see you with anyone, that's all." Wow. That was uncalled for.

Tenten stumbled over her words at his bluntness. "W why! What are you jealous?"

"It _could_ be."

Tenten's eyes widened at this unexpected answer. She folded her arms over her chest. "Or maybe you just don't want to see me happy."

"I wonder."

"Or maybe you just think I deserve no one." Tenten tried again with an extremely irritating look on her face.

"There's a possibility." Neji shrugged.

"Why don't you just give a straight answer for once? You are pissing me off."

"Good."

Tenten growled. "You know what. . .I didn't come here for this. I came here to see my friend Sakura. Why did you follow me here anyway?"

"I did not follow you. I came here to see my friend Sasuke who happens to be here. If anything, you were the one who followed me. If I had not come here, you'd probably still be getting sweet-talked by that dimwitted half assed looser who could barely keep his scrawny and chipped fingernail fingers to himself." Neji turned and inclined his head and nodded at me and Naruto and Ino. "Hey."

I answered but Naruto and Ino just stood there with their mouths agape. Neji didn't even look at Tenten when she started to sprout all sorts of colorful words his way. Tenten pushed her way pass him. "Why don't you just go and suck yourself?!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Why don't you come and do it for me." Neji returned coolly. I whistled low under my breath and Naruto's jaw dropped open even wider. Ino's face flamed red. "When did he . . .get so. . .unNeji-like? I mean… he's rude. Or was he always like this?"

"What's all this ruckus I'm hearing?"

"Saki!" Ino and Tenten ran and hugged Sakura tightly.

Ino squealed, "I bought you the most adorable clothes and lingerie ever!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's joy filled expression when she spoke about clothes. "Come on You have got to try these on." Ino pulled Sakura back upstairs and Tenten followed them up.

The last thing Sakura heard was Naruto's loud voice asking Neji if he was on some type of drug. . .weird.

* * *

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned as he made his way to the comfortable looking couch in the living room and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he prepared for slumber. "Good day to you to." Kiba said sarcastically. Naruto only laughed aloud at Shikamaru's action. Sasuke shook his head.

"He just opened the door, walked right in and came straight to the couch to sleep. He didn't even say hi!" Naruto held his stomach in his fit of laughter. "Troublesome he says. Everything is troublesome for you, snorlax."

Kiba shook his head then turned to Shikamru questioningly from his laid back position on the floor. "How did you know we were here anyway?"

"Well Kiba, I figured you'd go wherever Naruto went. Naruto goes wherever Sasuke is and Sasuke is wherever Sakura is which is right here, in her home. Pure logics, man. Pure logics." Shikamaru ended that note on a deep yawn.

Kiba nodded pretending to understand and comprehend what Shikamru just told him but gave up. He didn't like brain teasers anyways.

"So where is Sakura?" Shikamaru asked half interested and looking just about ready to fall asleep. "Upstairs in her room with the girls. Hinata just came by. I just got here too." Kiba said.

"Ino's here too." Neji suddenly intervened and narrowed his eyes in Shikamaru's direction to see hat his reaction would be. He earned a wistful look from Shikamaru and nodded to himself as if he just solved something.

"So are you going to talk to her or just avoid her for the rest of your lazy and uneventful pathetic life." Neji said lying back casually with his arms beneath his head.

"_Jesus Christ!_" Kiba said shaking his head in disbelief. "How sympathetic of you Neji, remind me never to console in you when I have girl trouble."

"You have to have a _girl_ to have girl trouble, you mutt." Sasuke cast Kiba a look and Kiba only growled back in return, hitting Naruto who was laughing manically.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Sakura's mother called from the kitchen. She got back from shopping a few minutes ago and only seemed more delighted to meet some of Sakura's friends. "You bet!" Naruto shouted back like a hungry dog. "Thanks mommy!"

Naruto started to call her 'mommy' ever since yesterday and she nor Sakura didn't really seem to mind.

"Did I hear something about food?" Tenten's voice rang through the living room as she ran down the stairs and flopped down on the floor. Hinata, Sakura and Ino did the same. "Are you girls hungry too? I'll just dish out some food for you. Sakura you just ate didn't you?" Sakura's mom peaked out from the kitchen as she mopped up Naruto's earlier mess on the floor.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sakura shook her head her eyes averted to the floor. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her face, she could really _feel_ it. She could also feel the light blush starting to crawl up her throat and to her cheeks. Her blush worsened when she thought back to what happened . . . nearly happened earlier in the kitchen. What would have happened if Naruto never walked in? Sasuke's kiss literally made all her senses fly out the window.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura yelped and blinked rapidly as she looked around startled. Looking at Ino she cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Ino raised a brow. "What? _What?_" She huffed and folded her arms under her breasts. "I have been calling your name for like five minutes that's what?"

"Sorry." Sakura shrugged as she watched everyone watching her weirdly. "Just spaced out for a second that's all."

"I know how that feels." Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he turned on the couch to get into a more comfortable position.

"Of course you do." Naruto snorted. "You do it all the time."

"But Sakura doesn't." Tenten stated watching Sakura sceptically. "What's up?"

Sakura flushed and her face started to heat up. "You're turning red Sakura." Ino noted. She raised a brow and grinned maliciously. "What were you thinking about?" she scooted closer to Sakura. Sakura flushed an even deeper red when she saw how everyone was staring at her.

"Oh! You're not thinking of when Sasuke nearly did you on the kitchen counter, are you Sakura?" Naruto bawled out. Silence. Sasuke shook his head and glared at the idiot. He wasn't really angry because he knew Naruto couldn't keep a piece of juicy news to himself for more than twenty four hours. He always spilled it, always. Sakura could have literally killed him on the spot. Everyone was dead silent now, even Ino who always had something to say.

"**Uchiha**." Neji was the first to speak, his voice sly yet serious at the same time. Only he could have pulled that off.

"Oops!" Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth and slowly eased away from the fuming and embarrassed Sakura.

"Say it ain't so?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Ino's dramatic facial expression.

"Do tell. Do tell." Tenten wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well it all started when I came through the kitchen door. . ." Naruto said waving his hands conversationally. Sakura turned tomato red at Naruto's detailed descriptions of what he was finished the silence was heavy with shock and amusement.

"You sure don't waste time, Sasuke." Kiba whistled lowly to himself. Sakura sank lower to the floor and groaned in embarrassment and what made it worse was that Sasuke was smirking at her. Smirking! The nerve of him.

**…………………….**

"Ah. See yah Sakura." Naruto said rubbing his full belly and letting out a ridiculously loud belch. He made a mental note to drop by at Sakura's house for dinner again. Sakura flung a cushion at Naruto's head just before he stepped out the door. Luckily for him he made it out in time and it missed him and hit the wall. Before he left, Sasuke pulled Sakura in for a quick but knee buckling kiss and left with the others.

"You sure have nice friends." Sakura's mom commented as they headed upstairs.

"Yeah. I do." Sakura sighed to herself although her thoughts were on something different altogether.

**………………………….**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he thought about the long walk back home. He sighed as he checked his watch but was unable to make out the time because it was so dark.

"MAN! We lost track of time. Let's go Shikamru!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by his collar and dragged him along with him, Kiba and Sasuke. Neji only smiled a little to himself at the thought that he wouldn't have to hear Naruto's mouth on his way home because he lived in the other direction, fortunately. Also, if he remembered correctly, someone else did too.

"See yah Neji! Bye Tenten" Ino called over her shoulder as she held Hinata's hand and led her down the same path as the others. Hinata and Neji both lived in the same home but Hinata was staying over by Ino for the week because Ino needed some help with a class project. Neji nodded.

"Yeah. See you guys later." Tenten called back.

Tenten annoyed that she would be going in the same direction as Neji muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'later' and brushed pass him. She didn't get too far before she felt him grasped her hand and yank her back so she fell into his chest. Shocked and angry she spun around and was about to start cursing him but then she saw how serious he looked. Tenten swallowed and his grasp on her wrist loosened but not completely.

"Tenten. We need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note: I know! It took so long for me to update and I know how it feels to wait. I'm am very sorry. I'll try to update sooner but I won't make any promises that I can't keep. I was simply busy. On top of that, the first time I started writing this chapter my sister accidentally deleted it so I had to rewrite it. I was upset but I took what ever little time I had left and did it over. I'll really try to update sooner. Also, because I was in such a rush to try and get this done there will be a few mistakes that will be corrected later. I hate grammatical errors. I get really surprised when I review my own stories and see a lot of them. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

One more thing! On my profile I have some pics that I drew (I love to draw, though I'm not that good) for the story crush. They are just to give you an idea of how I picture the characters and their styles. One picture is with reference to when they were in the mall in chapter 6 . The other picture I drew is not really for a specific chapter, it's just a general picture of them. I actually have them on deviant art. I Hope you like the pics.


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt

Chapter 8

* * *

"_Tenten. We need to talk." _

Taken aback by Neji's sudden change in attitude and his commanding tone Tenten unsuccessfully tried to yank her arm out of his unbreakable grasp. He was damn strong. One of the things she hated but secretly admired about him. Not only was he devastatingly cute but he was strong. He had a nice voice too but that didn't mean anything to her. Nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tenten questioned agitated and somewhat intimidated by the male before her, she'd never seen him look so serious before and he was almost always serious. "Not that it's any of your business but if this is about that guy before don't bother. He's a looser and I wasn't even going to accept his offer and also--"

"This _is_ about that guy. . ._and_ every other guy that will come along and try to get your attention," Neji released her hands and pocketed them in his jeans and stood looking more relaxed than he should after what he just said. Tenten took a few good steps backwards and away from him and missed the way his eyes narrowed when she did this.

"Eh. Okay," Tenten blinked rapidly. To say she was confused was an understatement; she was completely lost in the situation. 'This guy is always speaking in riddles', Tenten thought. "What about them?" Tenten rubbed her arms from the heavy chill in the night air and looked down the pitch black street before looking back at Neji. She was staring at the blackness of the dark night in contrast to the color of his eyes which almost seemed to be equivalent to light. Although there was nothing_ light_ about the guy in front of her.

"How should I put this?" Neji asked more to himself than Tenten although his eyes never left hers. Neji clicked his tongue as he tried to think of a way to put his thought in words. He didn't like doing these kinds of things and he never actually had to do it before. Being good-looking had its benefits, he never had to approach a girl because they approached him. Even if he tried to shoo them away.

"Put what?" Tenten throat was dry and she had to force out the question. He looked at her with furrowed brows. That was something she didn't see everyday.

"I don't like to see you talking with that guy. . ." he trailed off and he looked skeptical of his own choice of words, as if he didn't state it the way in which he wanted to.

"Duh! That much is obvious. You treated him like dir— " Tenten snapped her mouth shut at what he said next. She wasn't sure if she heard him right or if her ears were playing tricks on her. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said to come here," Neji really didn't like repeating himself. Never in his life would he have thought he'd be asking a girl to come to him. He was usually asking them to get away from him.

"No," But even as she said it her body betrayed her and she found herself standing and staring directly at his chest. Gathering up her courage she lifted her head upwards and looked straight back at him. She wanted to badly retreat from his intense gaze but her pride wouldn't allow her to do so. There was no way she'd let him see just how intimidating he really was. It would only add to his already overblown ego.

The sound of the wind howling lightly filled the air and a light gust of wind blew carrying a few stray leaves gently up with it and sent them lightly floating back down to the ground. She almost didn't feel when Neji grasped the front of her blouse and pulled her right up into his chest so that there was no space between them.

"I don't like to see you talking with guys, period," His other hand snaked around her waist and held her even more firm and tightly against him. If Tenten was in her right mind she would have pushed him away or cursed him or something but she couldn't even think properly. Her heart rate was accelerating and she was starting to feel hot, very hot.

Was this how all the girls at school who fawned over him felt? Helpless, weak-kneed, trapped and enchanted. If so she understood why. How could he affect her so much? He wasn't even doing anything and that's what pissed her off.

"You really don't get it do you?" Neji shook his head as he looked down at her. How could a girl so intelligent, level headed and strong be so naïve? He really thought he was being obvious but it seemed he had to lay it all out for her. For weeks he'd been giving her small signs of his growing likeness towards her but was just simply clueless. He watched her lick her lips anxiously and he followed the movement of her tongue with his eyes closely. God, if she only knew what she was doing to him. If she'd only known how pissed he was when he saw that guy holding her hand and kissing up to her with his shitty, cheesy lines. He wanted to just go up to the guy and break his arm. Fortunately he kept his cool and just verbally assaulted the guy instead.

"Do you hate me?" Neji's question shocked Tenten out of her dream-like state. He grasped her chin with his hand and slowly lowered his head to hers. Tenten's eyes widened in shock when she realized his intentions. She opened her mouth to answer his question. 'Yes' was on the tip of her tongue but it felt like that it was tied up and she couldn't speak. Saying 'yes' seemed so easy but even she couldn't tell such a bold face lie.

"If you do hate me, tell me and I'll stop." She could feel Neji's breath lightly fanning against her lips as he drew nearer, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

"Tenten?" he prompted softly his lips barely a centimeter from hers.

"Kiss me."

Neji's lips immediately captured hers and Tenten melted in his arms. The kiss was light and gentle and butterflies were fluttering all in her stomach. Neji nearly groaned at the feel of Tenten's soft lips against his and reveled in her taste. Tenten's head was spinning and she felt as if she just came off from a roller coaster. She groaned and tangled her hands in Neji's hair lovig the silky texture of it. She made a mental note to ask him what type of shampoo he used.

The kiss suddenly went from slow and gentle to a full blown out wild and passionate kiss. Tenten didn't know what brought on the sudden change in the way he was kissing her but she didn't mind. She sure as hell didn't mind when he suddenly thrust his tongue in her mouth and tangled it with hers. Nor did she mind when he pulled her tongue into his mouth and took the kiss to another level, sucking and pulling at her tongue as if he wanted to swallow it. Who knew Neji could be so passionate?

Neji pulled away and Tenten stumbled back breathing harshly. Her lips felt swollen and bruised and her legs felt like jelly. Little by little her numb senses started to come back to her and she regained her unsteady balance. She looked up at Neji and he was staring back at her breathing a little less heavily than her. Damn. Even in such situations he was more composed than her. He looked so calm and she was all about ready to go into cardiac arrest.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten's fist curled as her anger started to spill over the surface. Her eyes darted and searched Neji's face as he stared back at her impassively. His eyes were clouded over and his eyes bored into hers. She suddenly felt scared of the expression in his eyes and the way he was looking at her.

Tenten spun on her heel and darted down the dark road, even though she could barely see where she was heading from the lack of street lighting.

"You told me to kiss you," Neji's voice came from right behind her and she jumped. She didn't even hear his footsteps following her. Her steps slowed as she remembered that she did tell him to kiss her. Was she nuts? She would never admit it but that was the best kiss she'd ever experience in her whole life. It literally put her on cloud nine.

Tenten sped up again and turned the corner knowing that this is where Neji had to turn in the other direction to get home. She felt kind of relieved yet disappointed at the same time. Brushing her thoughts aside she decided to take a chance and looked back but gasped when she was spun around and pushed up against the wall of the building she assumed to be the villages' community center office.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it," She could make out Neji's smirk in the dark. She stuttered and Neji smirked wider, almost wickedly.

Tenten blushed and thrashed in attempts to get out of his hold, "Let me go. I've got to get home, silver eyed freak." She pulled out of his grip, ducked under his arm and moved to go around him.

"It's dark out here. I bet you can barely see where you're going. I'll follow you," Neji pulled her back against the wall as she tried once again but failed to duck under his arm.

"No you won't. I can go by myself. Nothing will happen, everything's fine," Tenten said testily. Was she a little girl or something?

"That's the same thing you girls said about Ryo. Look at what nearly happened to Sakura," Neji shot back, his eyes looking back at her warningly. He'd be damned if anything happened to Tenten because he let her walk home in the dark on her own. Tenten stayed quiet because she knew he was right. Damn.

Neji pressed Tenten even closer up against the wall and kissed her, craving the taste of her lips once again. He stopped kissing and his lips lightly hovered over her lips occasionally brushing them.

"Let's talk, now."

Tenten blinked when what he said sunk in and that they had actually talked already. "We already did."

"I wasn't finished. You ran away remember?" Neji raised a brow after his statement as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tenten sputtered momentarily and placed her hands on her hips and tapped her feet on the ground impatiently. "What else do you want to talk about?" she gritted out the words.

"That thing in our class with the blond scruffy hair, hoarse voice and overly shredded outfits," Neji had a scowl on his face.

Tenten blinked puzzled, "Wait, you mean Mindoro?" She shook her head and glared at Neji. "He's not a thing he's a pe-"

"Well whatever the hell 'it' is likes you, a lot. He's always watching you," Neji frowned with a disapproving look on his face with just thinking of it. It really set him on edge when he always saw that guy watching her.

Tenten frowned and blinked rapidly, "What, Mindoro Ovular? He likes me?" Tenten looked confused. Neji nodded while licking his lips watching her closely for her reaction. Tenten's frown deepened. Mindoro was the weird but talkative guy who sat three seats behind her in biology and math class. She's never even spoken to him and he's never even attempted to speak to her. He didn't look too bad either. He was actually kind of good looking if you overlooked his weird way of dressing in string and shredded clothes."How do you know?" Tenten looked doubtful.

"He writes your name all over his damn notebooks and tries to look down your top at any possible chance he gets to. He's annoying and starting to piss _me_ off. Things aren't starting to look good for him. Tell him you have no interest in him or I'll just take the matter into my hands."

"Are you jealous?" Tenten eyes widened slightly. Arrogant much? What the hell was going on here? Is this person truly Neji?

"Call it what you want. I don't really care. I just don't like that guy liking you. He's . . . there are no words to describe him. He is simply just 'is'."

"Uh Huh," Tenten folded her arms across her chest. "Well I don't like him if that's what you're worried about. I don't like you either."

"Just like Naruto hates ramen." Neji bit back sarcastically.

"I don't like you. I want you to stop talking to me. What's with your sudden interest in me, anyways?" Tenten successfully spun out his grasp and headed down the dark road stumbling a bit and Neji steadied her. Tenten pulled away her hand from his hold, angry that she was suddenly starting to feel a certain way about Neji. She'd be lying to herself if she said the feelings just started though because they started about a year ago. She never knew him but always saw him hanging out with his friends. They were all popular and she always found herself gazing at him like a love sick teenager. Then one day he caught her staring and he glared at her and scowled. _What the hell are you looking at Minnie mouse?_ That was what he said and Tenten embarrassed did what she did best. She converted her humiliation from being caught staring and insulted to anger and she insulted him back. Ever since then they'd insult each other whenever they crossed paths or were in the same class.

"I already told you that I'm following you home," Neji ignored her statement from earlier. He knew she would be difficult. It took him a lot of self convincing and reflecting to actually admit to himself that he liked her because he was so stubborn. It was even harder to tell her that he liked her. She was almost twice as stubborn as he was so he knew she wouldn't give in to him. . . yet. He knew she would most likely dodge him, refuse and reject him every time he came on to her which he planned on doing a lot. Soon she wouldn't be able to get him out of her head and she would give in to him whether she wanted to or not. He'd make sure of it.

"Okay. Whatever, I really don't care what you do, just keep your hands to yourself you weirdo," Tenten looked warningly at Neji over her shoulder and he nodded, a small side playing on his lips.

"Damn you." Tenten muttered under her breath as she looked forward to the dark path with street lights that were bad and fading dim. She would never admit it to anyone but she actually felt safer with him beside her. She knew that while he could be irritating and self-righteous he wouldn't hesitate to protect her.

**………………………..**

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out in relief when he spotted the black-haired girl standing amongst her friends, he'd been searching for her all day and there was no way he was gonna loose sight of her again. Running like a madman through the school halls with his bag swinging wildly on his back he nearly trampled over two girls that were deeply engrossed in a conversation and failed to see him approaching. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata's back turn away from him as she started to follow her friends down the hall so he sped up. "Hinata!" he called her even louder and this time there was desperation in his voice. The students in the hall glared at him and covered their ears while trying to get out of the speeding boy's way.

His desperate cries were rewarded when the dark haired girl suddenly turned around at the sound of his voice. Naruto grinned stupidly but soon frowned when he found that although he was trying to stop he couldn't slow down fast enough. Oh boy.

"Naruto! Slow down you baboon!" Ino growled out warningly from beside Hinata but it was too late. In less than a second Naruto collided with Hinata which sent them both tumbling to the floor and rolling further down the hall. Naruto instinctively covered Hinata's body with his own so that he got the full force in his back when they slammed into the lockers. Everyone's eyes went wide and they flinched upon hearing the loud bang.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten gasped their hands over their mouth.

Naruto being the wild and barbaric person he was didn't even seem to feel the pain from the impact he took from now dented metal locker. His eyes widened as he stared down at Hinata by his side, "Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't stop!"

Hinata shook her head lightly and smiled up at him, "I'm f fine Naruto. You t took the. . .you're the o one that must be h hurt. " Hinata sat up, her face red as she noticed Naruto still held her around her waist.

"Naruto, are you alright? Hinata?" Ino ran and dropped to her knees beside the pair. Sakura and Tenten were close behind. "Naruto, you idiot," Tenten scolded him. "You could have hurt Hinata and yourself."

Sakura smiled to herself. A few days ago Ino and Tenten didn't really care about Naruto that much and neither did she. They were actually starting to get close to the knuckle-headed blonde. Ino and Tenten might deny it but when they ran to Hinata they didn't only ask if she was alright they asked if Naruto was alright too. They were concerned for them both.

"Moron," Sasuke's cool and leveled voice came from beside the girls as he passed and helped Naruto and Hinata to their feet.

"Thanks teme," Naruto scratched his head while avoiding the death glare that Neji was sending him from behind the girls back. Tenten didn't have to turn around to know that Neji stood behind them, she could just feel him. Her cheeks threatened to flame up at the thought of what happened the other night. Damn him.

"Sorry, Hinata. I'm soooo sorry," Naruto turned to Hinata and did a quick inspection to see if she was hurt.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm f fine," Hinata sputtered out the few words her cheeks red and puffed. Naruto sighed dramatically then looked around anxiously. Everyone watched the blonde as he turned to look at every visible door and down every hallway that was visible.

"Might I ask you what you're looking for?" Shikamaru's sleepy but curios voice piped in from behind Neji. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and blinked rapidly.

"Have you guys seen Kiba anywhere?" Naruto's eyes darted nervously around and he looked jumpy. "Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura eyed Naruto worriedly, it wasn't everyday you see Naruto stressed out about anything. He was always so laid back and care free. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the side ignoring every ones curious gazes. "That mutt is planning to ask my Hin- I mean Hinata out," Naruto whispered furiously. Sasuke blinked, "So?"

"**So?" **Naruto yelled, his eyes wild and the look on his face aghast. His eyes widened then the expression on his face become one of stubborn determination. It then faltered into one of desperation and he jumped up and down clenching his fists like a baby, "She's mine. I want her! I want her! No fair, I like her. No one is gonna take her from meeeeeeeeeeee!" He continued to jump up and down while he chanted it over and over again oblivious to the stares of everyone standing in the hall. Sasuke folded his arms behind his head much like Shikamaru and a small grin graced his features, "Really?"

Naruto growled and turned to face away from Sasuke with his arms folded stubbornly. It was at that moment he saw all the shocked stares he gained from his previous confession. His cheeks flamed red and he lowered his gaze embarrassed and flustered.

"I wonder who this girl 'mystery' is," Sai passed by the group with his sketch book and pencils in hand, his cool and knowing gaze focused on Naruto's beet red face. When Sai broke the tense silence it triggered the end of silence from everyone else and they continued to slowly move along some whispering about Naruto's outburst.

Naruto slumped forward and looked at Hinata from the corner of his eyes nervously. It was a good thing he didn't mention her name. He slowly frowned when he saw the sad look on her usually shy and cheerful face. He turned and started in her direction, "Hin. . .Hinata, are you-"

Hinata nodded her head vigorously, her long black hair shielding her eyes, "I uh. . .class. .go." Everyone could only watch in surprise as Hinata ran away, her shoulder lighyly brushing Naruto in the process. Naruto spun around in the direction she went. He didn't know if he was seeing things but - was she crying? He wanted to move but his feet felt rooted to the spot so he could only look on as the girls went after Hinata calling her name.

Naruto turned around to face Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Wha. . .I-she was crying. Did I hit her that hard? I didn't mean to -" Naruto trailed off baffled. Shikamaru sighed and pocketed his hands, "She didn't cry because you ran into her. Troublesome child." He sighed once again as if it was annoying to even speak.

"But why. . .?" Naruto looked utterly lost and troubled.

"If you had half a brain you would probably know by now that Hinata has had a crush on you since the second grade," Shikamaru dragged out the words lazily as if it took all his life energy to say them. The trio watched all the emotions that flickered across the blonde's face in the few following seconds.

"Hinata likes me," he whispered the words, his voice full of wonder and a small fleck of happiness lit up his eyes. Sasuke shook his head. The poor guy was probably experiencing an inner turmoil eruption.

"So why did she. . .I don't get it." Naruto looked at his friends for an explanation, for some kind of clarification because he didn't know how to make sense of what happened. His eyes clearly showed his confusion but at the same time a spark of hope flickered in the depths of his cerulean eyes.

"She thinks you like someone else, asshole," Sasuke shoved the brunt truth down in Naruto's head. The blonde couldn't be that dense could he? "She didn't know the girl you were referring to as 'yours' was her."

"You better go clear this shit up, Naruto. If she continues to cry-I. Will. Rip. Your. Head. Off!" Neji emphasized each word and glared warningly at Naruto. Neji was really over protective of his cousin and he hated it when she cried. Anyone who had ever made her cried ended up crying in the end too. It didn't appear as if Naruto heard the threat or if he did he didn't pay much attention to it.

"I've got to go talk to her." Naruto rammed hi book bag in Shikamaru's hands and ran off in the direction which the girls went narrowly avoiding colliding with a couple of boys lounging by the stairs.

Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh and slung Naruto's bag over his shoulder, "More baggage. Who does he think I am, superman?"

Neji scoffed, "Hardly. The bag is practically like Naruto's head. . .empty."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes lazily at Neji, "Yeah. Well if it's that empty why don't you hold it?"

"I'd rather not." Neji immediately refused and Shikamaru grumbled under his breath about how troublesome the world was.

**…………………….**

"You think you're so smart."

Sakura jumped in surprised and then took a breath when she recognized the voice behind her. Sakura turned the handle on the bathroom door ignoring Karin and proceeded into the restroom. Karin bit her lips irritatingly when she was openly ignored by the pink haired girl. Catching the door before it closed she followed Sakura into the bathroom. Sakura sighed, "What do you want, Karin?"

"Sasuke." Karin said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She flipped her red hair behind her back and smiled twisted. Sakura only raised a brow at her impatiently. Karin spun around to face the mirror and fixed a strand of her hair with a exaggerated sigh. She looked at Sakura's reflection through the mirror and saw her looking back at her annoyed. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura," Karin shook her head repeatedly as id she knew something Sakura didn't. Getting tired of Karin beating around the bush Sakura burst out , "What?"

"Impatient aren't we? Well let me just say it since you are too oblivious and love struck to notice," Karin turned around and leaned her hip against the counter and looked at her nails ignoring the glare Sakura was sending her. The only reason Sasuke is with you is because he feels sorry for you. I mean who wouldn't? You were practically almost raped or whatever by that Ryo pig. He obviously feels responsible and he's only staying with you out of guilt. He may not show it all the time but he's a nice guy and he's only doing this so you don't feel like shit. He's really too kind and considerable."

Sakura stood with her mouth open in shock at Karin's forwardness. She was so shocked she couldn't even speak. Karin stepped forward and cocked her head to the side, "Or maybe you already know this and you're just acting like the damsel in distress and taking advantage of his guilt."

Sakura inhaled and clenched her fists in anger. What the hell was wrong with this crazy chick? There was no way Sasuke went out with her out of guilty. No way. He likes her and that was all. Karin was just trying to get her angry and she was not going to fall for it. Sakura clicked her tongue, "F.Y.I Karin," Sakura scowled at the grinning red head, "Sasuke was with me _before _Ryo even came to this school. So your twisted logics makes no sense, you are just jealous. "

Karin snorted and folded her arms with a look of absurdity , "Why the hell would I be jealous of you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared back at Karin, "Oh I don't know. It could be because I'm with Sasuke and you're not and the fact that he likes me and hates you." Karin eyes widened a fraction and she got angry.

"He does not hate me. Listen bitch and listen good. You may have him now so enjoy it while you can because he will be mine on way or the other. There is no way I'm going to loose Sasuke to a nerdy, pink haired, two tailed obsessed twit-faced freak," Karin face contorted in anger and she lost her cool composure and her back straightened and tensed in anger.

"Excuse me? Loose him, you never even had him!" Sakura yelled back in Karin's face.

"Well that's gonna change," Karin shoved passed Sakura and held on to the door handle her expression bordering on rage. "You're going to find out very soon why no one in this damn school ever dares to cross me. I will ruin you and take Sasuke away from you. You're not good enough for him, soon from now you won't be able to satisfy him and he'll get bored of you. You've got nothing to offer him. You are just another poor, desperate, whiny and man chasing girl who is about as useful as a doormat."

Sakura stood rooted to the spot even minutes after Karin left slamming the door. Everything Karin said played over and over again in her head like a horror movie. Sakura set her jaw and shook off the fears building inside her that questioned Sasuke's loyalty. She chided herself for even thinking that what Karin said might be even remotely true. This was just Karin's way of trying to deceive her and she didn't intend to fall for it or whatever she was trying to pull.

She didn't have time for Karin's jokes anyway, she was too worried about Hinata who was very heartbroken after hearing Naruto's confession. Sakura too was shocked but she couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling in her head that told her that Naruto was talking about Hinata. The signs were there and it all made perfect sense. Naruto came running down the hall like a mad man calling for Hinata, then he asked if Kiba was around while looking quite desperate and almost everyone knew Kiba has a crush on Hinata. He then pulled Sasuke aside to talk then suddenly blurted out of the blue, '_She's mine. I want her! I want her! No fair, I like her. No one is gonna take her from meeeeeeeeeeee!_

Sakura knew he could have been referring to anyone but Sakura highly doubted it but she wouldn't dare tell that to Hinata and it turned out she was wrong. That would only be getting her hopes up high and then resulting in her getting her heart broken once again. Sakura wasn't willing to risk it.

**……….**.

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Sakura tore her gaze from the evening sky turned in the seat of Sasuke's car and looked at him nervously. After they left school she couldn't get the scene with what happened with Karin out of her head and she was beginning to feel insecure. Sasuke raised a brow at her and shrugged, "Yeah." Silence. Sasuke raised his other brow, "If that's your question I have audible no answer."

Sakura giggled and smiled. Her expression then turned more serious and she likced her lips, "Do you like me?" Sasuke threw her what she guessed to be an incredulous look which was as incredulous as Sasuke could look considering his lack of normal emotion. His eyes narrowed at her and his lips drew into a very small frown.

"Okay, that's a stupid question. Don't bother," Sakura giggled nervously and looked out the window to the sky that was growing dark and watched the tall buildings while fumbling with her fingers like Hinata did. Great. Not only did she sound dumb she looked like a fidgeting doll. Sakura's brow drew into a deep frown when she noticed that she'd been staring at the same building for a while. She turned around in her seat confused, "Sasuke, what. . ."

Sasuke had pulled across to the side of the road and other vehicles sped pass them, "Why did you stop?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke ignored her question and stared at her. Sasuke knew something was troubling her. Since in school earlier she'd been staring at him all the time with some sort of worried look but then she'd shake her head as if trying to convince herself of something. His right hand tightened on the steering wheel and he looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly. Sasuke exhaled and turned off the car engine, signalling to Sakura that they were not going anywhere unless she told the truth. She absolutely refused to tell him, he might get mad or laugh at her. Worst case scenario, what Karin said could be true. She'd been thinking a lot about what Karin said and in the back of her head she kept wondering what did Sasuke actually see in her.

"Nothing?" Sakura was snapped back to reality when Sasuke repeated what she said before, his clearly showing he did not believe her. She didn't blame him though, she'd never been a good liar. "And what the hell did you mean by if I like you?" Sasuke's voice took on a hint of irritation. "Do you think if I didn't like you I'd be here with you now? I don't usually go out of my way to spend time with and talk to someone I don't like, Sakura. If I did not like you_ trust me_, you'd know." Sasuke shook his head and stared at her, "What in the hell made you ask such a dumb-ass question anyway?"

Sakura shot up angrily, "It's not a dumb question. I just felt like asking that's all."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't! I don't care," Sakura folded her arms crossly under her chest and looked straight ahead.

"Yes you do," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah? And what the hell gave you that stupid idea?" Sakura snapped, her building frustration taking over her.

"You're crying."

It was when Sakura felt the wetness rolling down her cheeks she realized that she was crying. Great, now she looked like a cry-baby. Why did she always have to look her worst in front of him. Embarrassed Sakura let her anger get the better of her, "Are you with me because you feel guilty? Is that it, because if it is I don't need your pity."

"Guilty of what?" she could hear the calm anger in his voice, struggling to be contained. Sasuke really wanted to strangle her right now. What the hell was the girl blabbing about now? Now he understood why people committed suicide. Shit. He could feel his anger threatening to overtake his logical side and took a deep breath to control it. There was no way he was going to let his anger out on Sakura even if she was the one who caused it. He'd kill himself twice before he let that happen.

"Because of what Ryo did. You're not staying with me because you think it was you're fault right?" Sakura's statement turned out to be a question. She looked up at Sasuke with tearful eyes while he stared back at her his anger slowly dissapating. Was that what she was so worried about? That he only stayed with her out of guilt? "You are so damn annoying," Sasuke rested his head against the steering wheel. Why would she even think that all of a sudden? "Do you really believe that?"

Sakura's red eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just that. . .I um Karin. ..no! Wait, I-" Sakura stammered when she realized that she'd said Karin's name and she prayed Sasuke didn't hear. It was bad enough that he actually considered what Karin said to be true.

"Karin? What did Karin tell you, Sakura?" Sasuke lifted his head from the steering wheel.

"A lot," Sakura admitted. She swallowed, "She said a lot of things." She really didn't want to mention it to him.

"A lot of crap is what she told you," Sasuke snorted. He wouldn't put anything pass Karin, he knew how she operated. She sickened him. She was utterly sick and repulsive. Karin was anything but stupid, she was a skillful deceiver. "I don't know what she said too you but I can't believe you believed her," Sasuke looked at Sakura with a slight disappointing look. Seeing this guilt overrode her previous embarrassed state and she tried to defend her weakness, "What she said made sense at the time. I'm sorry."

"Forget what she told you," Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's small delicate hand in his much larger one. Sasuke leaned over in his seat and pressed a kiss to Sakura's lips. Sakura's eyelids fluttered closed and she leaned over from her seat into his arms. He bit her sealed lips lightly. "Sakura, open you're mouth," Sasuke spoke against her soft lips and she complied. A second later Sasuke's tongue was in her mouth and they were engaged in a heated make out session. Sakura pushed her hands against Sasuke's chest, "Sasuke. We're on the road. Someone might see us."

"I know," he said pulling her back into the kiss refusing to stop now.

"But-" Sakura still objected and Sasuke silenced her with another deep kiss, completely scrambling her senses. He lifted her up off her seat and over into his lap with her back against the wheel. He never broke the kiss once and he ran his hands over her body memorizing every soft curve. Sakura wiggled in his lap to get a more comfortable position and he groaned in the back of his throat.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped between his weak-kneed kisses. "I love you."

It was then she felt Sasuke's body tense completely and he stopped kissing her. Sakura shocked at her slip covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

Now she ruined it.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Hope you can forgive me and I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is accepted. I'll try and review sooner, thank you for reading.

P.S Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank the readers who have made this one off their favorite stories.


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Luck

_Previously_

_"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped between his weak-kneed kisses. "I love you."_

_It was then she felt Sasuke's body tense completely and he stopped kissing her. Sakura shocked at her slip covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide._

_Now she ruined it._

Chapter 9

"Sakura, what the heck is going on with you? You've been sulking ever since you came to school this morning," Ino placed herself between me and my locker as I was about to open it. "Is it just me or are you and Sasuke not talking?"

I ignored the persistent voice of Ino in an attempt to stop the building feeling of distress, annoyance and turmoil within me. I really wasn't in the mood to hear her right now. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Not after what happened with Sasuke last night. Just thinking of it made my stomach turn involuntary. Maybe it was my fault for making such a slip but I was telling the truth. I really loved him. Probably more than I loved my own self.

What made it worse was that Karin had this smug look on her face once she saw that Sasuke was avoiding me. She'd soon probably try to get her claws on him now that she thought I was out of the game. I flung my bag over my shoulder and walked around Ino to join the crowd of students exiting the school doors.

"I've got to go help my mom with something at home. Later," I lied although she probably knew that. Ino raised a brow but let me go because she could see that I wasn't in the mood to talk. I silently thanked her for understanding and nodded to Hinata and Tenten before I went through the exit doors.

...

I usually got a ride with Sasuke to go home but I decided to walk. I didn't even know if he would wait for me. Since he was the one avoiding me I highly doubt he would. Whereas before I was desperate and distressed over his bizarre behavior I was now furious. So I dropped a big bomb on him but he didn't have to avoid me like the damn plague. After I told him I loved him he carried me home and just left without saying a word. How did he think I felt after that? I didn't even sleep that night. I stayed up the whole night crying under my sheets.

I bit my lips in annoyance at he whole situation. As I was turning the corner a sudden gust of wind had me trying to grasp my skirt that had risen a great significant deal. My eyes closed as I prayed silently that no one witnessed what just happened but luck wasn't on my side.

A low whistle came from behind me to my right and I groaned in embarrassment. _Why me?_

"Quite a show there, babe," I looked back a short distance to see a teenager that I knew didn't attend my school smirking with his other friends who sat under a big oak tree. They were all laughing at me.

"I'll give you a ten," shouted another laughing teen as he bumped fists with his friends. I was about to give them a comeback when I was suddenly jolted to the side rather roughly. I spun around angrily to curse the idiot but ceased as my ears picked up on a very low ripping sound.

An older man with a slightly wrinkled face carrying a suitcase spun to face me and apologized and his eyes widened when he saw that his buckle on his leather jacket had caught on a loose part of my blouse and effectively tore half of it from my body. I on the other hand was so shocked that I couldn't move or even say anything. The bottom of my blouse was completely gone leaving my stomach exposed and practically half my bust and lacy bra was out for public display.

"Woohoo! Show me more," I heard the boys screaming and chanting under the tree enthusiastically. I didn't even look in their direction. I was too damn humiliated.

"I'm so sorry," the older man nervously glanced at his expensive looking watch. "I'm sort of in a hurry. I truly am sorry. . .I uh . .forgive me." The man continued his sprint down the street and looked back twice guiltily. As I watched him disappear behind a building and I heard the appreciative and lewd remarks from the boys I felt like I wanted to die right on the spot. I was not only embarrassed but extremely pissed.

Not only was I half naked on the street but to reach home I had to pass through a small village that was always packed with traffic and people walking on the streets. I closed my fists at my side and stomped my foot as I yelled out in frustration. There was no way I was going to walk home like this. Taking residence under a nearby tree while holding my bag in front of me I took out my phone and called Ino.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Ino. I'm kind off in a weird sit-," I gasped and pulled the phone away from my ear as it beeped. I then saw the empty battery sign and could only watch helplessly as it cut out. Go figure. I shoved my phone in my bag angrily. I just charged the damn thing yesterday.

_Why am I not surprised?_

I looked up as I heard the persistent beeping of a horn. A white car pulled up to the side of the road and the man in the drivers seat motioned at me with his hand. "How much?" I watched him confused, "How much for what?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, "You're service."

My draws dropped as I finally understood, "I'm not a prostitute. Pervert!" I held my bag tighter up against my chest and watched as the man drove off after he eyed me doubtfully. To add to the burn, a couple of women passed with their children and watched me in disapproval as they covered the eyes of their innocent toddlers.

_Great, now people think I'm some sort of road whore._

I was about to consider committing suicide when an idea then popped into my head. I checked my bag and nearly jumped in relief when I saw that I had my purse. I could just buy a new blouse but I'd still have to go into the outskirts of the crowded village. While the outskirts weren't densely populated as in the village it still had a significant amount of inhabitants who lived there an hung out on the streets. In addition to that the village had a high school and the streets were bound to be littered with students on their way home from school or just hanging with their friends. _There goes that bright idea._

I had no other alternative. I could still hear the voices of the boys in the background calling me and asking for my number. As if I'd ever give it out to them. I had a boyfriend. . .well I think I still have a boyfriend. Sasuke didn't exactly break up with me he just wasn't speaking with me at the present moment.

I arranged my bag in front of me and pushed my self off the tree and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse my the rest of my blouse was completely torn off of me. I gasped and spun around to find that the rough tree bark had hooked itself in a torn part of my blouse and had just finished the job of leaving me exposed. I hissed and grabbed the torn blouse off the tree and stuffed it in my bag. It wasn't even recognizable now. Thankfully because of my position behind the tree the boys didn't see what just happened to the rest of my attire.

I smiled slowly as I remembered that the school's nurse had free environmental conservation shirts stacked up in boxes in her office. I pondered at the thought of moving because the boys would see but it was better to have a few boys seeing than having a whole village see her half naked in public.

Holding my bag tightly in front of me I made a dash down the road and ignored the loud cheers from the boys and the shocked looks from a few bystanders and drivers. As I ran in the school gates I sighed in relief. I was now away from prying eyes and looking at the school's parking lot I was pleased to see that the nurse was still at school. Her car was the only car present in the parking lot aside from a nice and expensive looking . . .

"Shit!" I felt my body freeze over. "What is Sasuke still doing here?" I whispered to myself shocked. I could not let him see me like this. It was then I heard the loud but familiar voices approaching.

"Baby, where'd you go. Encore! Encore!" The loud snickers of the boys could be heard as they approached the school gates. Oh my. . .they actually followed me here? I looked around helplessly and was about to dash towards the school door in hopes of avoiding the approaching boys but stopped as the doors opened and Sasuke stepped out.

"Shit, Shit. Shit, "I chanted over and over again under my breath. There was no way I could avoid any one of them now. My mind flashed back to what almost happened to me with Ryo and I almost panicked. My reasonable side took over my dangerous train of thoughts. They acted like goofballs and didn't seem like the type to do such a thing but neither did Ryo.

I was about to make a last attempt to dash away when a familiar voice directed at me spoke, "Well. There you are. That was rude of you to leave without saying goodbye." A blonde boy grinned as he tried to see beyond the bag I held too tightly to my chest. You could only imagine my horror when one side of the strap burst and the beg fell and swung at my legs.

The boy and his other friends behind him laughed and patted him on his back as they stared shamelessly at the display before them. I really wasn't surprised that that happened. I was actually expecting it because everything just seemed to be going wrong today. It all started when I slipped in the bathroom this morning and I knew I should have just stayed at home.

I looked back towards the school door and saw that Sasuke was now treading down on the last step. If I was lucky he'd turn and head straight to his car and I'd get a chance to run into the school building unnoticed and get that damn shirt. Unfortunately for me Sasuke chose this exact moment to look up and he immediately stopped walking as he stared at me. His eyes that was focused on my face slowly traveled down and I could see the growing shock in his normally stoic expression at my exposed upper half. His eyes then looked over at the group of boys the short distance in front of me and he sneered. His eyes glazed over in anger and he started towards our direction.

I could only look down in embarrassment as I heard him approaching. My brewing anger that I had for him was slowly dissipating only to be replaced with a rapidly building shame. His hands closed around my wrist and he pulled me face forward into his chest.

"If you don't want me to kill you, I suggest you go find some other chick to entertain yourselves," I could hear in his voice that he was trying to control his temper and the other boys must have heard it too because they left without a fuss. I was too embarrassed to move my face from his chest which I felt was nicely toned with firm muscles.

"Sakura, what the hell is up with. . .this?" Sasuke's voice was calm but somehow exasperated at the same time.

"What?" I decided to play dumb. What was I suppose to tell him? He'd hardly believe the hell I went through for the past ten minutes.

"This," I gasped as Sasuke put his finger between the clasp of my bra and pulled making it snap against my back. I jumped away from him shocked, "Sasuke!"

"Hmmm?" he answered but his eyes were trained on the view below my neck instead of my face. I covered my breasts with my arms and Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet my angry ones.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets unaffected by my anger, "What? You thought I wouldn't look? Sorry but they're kind of hard to miss." He blinked with that look on his face damnable handsome face. I couldn't believe the guy.

"Of course they're hard to miss if you're looking at them," I hissed. I never knew Sasuke to be the corrupted type.

_I thought he was the nice, clean, respectable and gentleman type. . . . Damn what the hell am I thinking. Sasuke. . .nice? Respectable? Am I stupid or what? The guy is a well known remorseless bastard. A ridiculously fine remorseless bastard._

"Well it's not a sight I'm blessed with everyday so I just thought I should take advantage of it. Sorry," Sasuke didn't sound sorry one bit. What made the situation more embarrassing was that I'm sure I was also red in the face like a tomato. I watched cautiously as Sasuke slowly and almost regretfully removed his jacket and gave it to me. His eyes never moved from my chest even as I grabbed it from him roughly.

As I was putting on the jacket, Sasuke with his eyes still glued to my chest asked, "Are they a C-cup?" I'm sure my jaw was touching the ground right that very second. I sputtered senseless words in shock at his outrageous question.

"What kind of question is that?" I snapped while fumbling with the buttons on the jacket after I got a hold of myself. Today was turning out to be one of the most bizarre days of my life.

Sasuke seemed to be enjoying my distress when he saw that I was struggling to pin the buttons under his unwavering gaze. He didn't even seem to be paying much attention or really any attention to me whatsoever. "It's definitely a C-cup," he nodded his head I dare say appreciatively after having made the decision himself. He guessed right though because I am a C-cup. It was something I shamelessly took a great pride in.

When I was younger I was flat and all the other kids called me 'ironing board'. I always pretended not to care but when I went home I cried for hours and once even tried to stuff my trainers. It was a big relief even though it happened late that they finally grew out and I felt like a normal teenage girl.

"Want me to help you?" Sasuke offered his assistance and I watched him and snorted. Like I needed his help to button the damn jacket. I turned my back to him and he chuckled while I proceeded to button the jacket. I fumbled a bit with the last button and when I was finished I was just relieved to be clothed again.

"Sakura," I turned around because Sasuke's tone of voice was different. More serious. It was then I remembered that I was extremely angry at him and hurt. I was just about to let him hear it but the next words that came from his lips made me stop.

"I'm sorry," I looked up at him and he really did look sorry. He averted his gaze from mine and shook his head. He looked so _damn _cute. I really couldn't believe that this gorgeous, sexy hunk of male is actually my boyfriend. I think I was falling all over in love with him again.

"I was going to apologize sooner but every time I saw you . . . it just seemed harder to do once I really saw you and I avoided you. I really want to say that. . . ." Sasuke huffed out a bit of his breath and his cheeks turned just the slightest and barely there hint of pink. " . . . Sakura, could you _please_ stop staring at me like that. You are making this much harder than it already is."

I couldn't resist giggling and I definitely could not take the broad smile of my face either. Sasuke was apologizing and he actually meant it. In all of my life this was something that I did not expect from him. I was just so happy that I felt giddy and couldn't stop staring at him.

"I love you too."

"What?" the one word question flew out in a rush. I wasn't too sure if I'd heard him right. Maybe I actually did stay home and everything that was happening now was a dream. I blinked rapidly as I heard the words play over and over in my head.

"God, Sakura. Don't make me say it again. It was hard enough the first time," Sasuke turned to the side and looked away. "Really hard."

I stared off in the distance at the trees lining the school premises. "When . . .I mean but," I didn't even know how to start a proper sentence because my insides felt like they were bubbling over and ready to explode. I was on the verge of going crazy with joy and I felt giddy with excitement and disbelief.

"I realized it after what happened with Ryo. I didn't want him or anyone else hurting you and I . . .can't explain it. I knew I loved you but I guess I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't mean to hurt you that was the last thing I wanted to do," Sasuke turned and looked at me with an apologetic expression and I instantly forgave him. How could I not?

"Apology accepted," I threw my arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down into a tight hug. His arms circled my waist and he pulled me even more into his chest and I felt his nose nuzzling my neck. It was only after I felt his fingers trailing my stomach that I realized he had unbuttoned my . . .well his jacket and he was now smirking into my neck. I pulled back with a furious blush on my face and glared at him while pinning back the buttons. The damn guy just stared at my chest until the jacket was finally buttoned up fully again.

"Since when were you this perverted?" I snapped angrily. If I told anyone how sly and perverted Sasuke really was they'd just laugh at me in my face because it didn't fit in with his bad-boy, don't-give-a-shit, hate everyone image. If they only knew.

"I'm not a pervert." Sasuke denied my accusation with slight grimace. He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "I never take a second look at a female's assets so you should be thankful that I find yours worth a second glance."

My jaws dropped and my eyes widened, "You uguh!" I just growled because words couldn't begin to express my anger and my cheeks tingled from the twisted compliment. If people only knew the real Sasuke. I shook my head and decided to ignore his statement, "Why are you still here in school anyway?"

"I was looking for you. I thought you must have walked home so I was gonna leave but then I came across a peculiar sight as I was leaving. Which reminds me you never did answer my question. How the hell did you end up topless?" Sasuke look at me curiously awaiting my answer.

"It's a long story and I don't want to tell you," I spoke in a low voice and avoided Sasuke's questioning gaze.

Sasuke gripped my hand, "Tell me." His voice was stern and left no room for arguments. "It's not everyday a guy sees his girl walking around the place half naked like some chick from girls gone wild. Explain."

"Sasuke!" Sasuke growled at Naruto's over exaggerated yelling and his interruption. "I have been looking for you everywhere." The blonde ran to Sasuke's side and grinned at us. "Hey Sakura," he greeted smiling widely.

"Hi Naruto," I giggled at Naruto's hazardous appearance. His jacket was on the wrong side and his hair was even more wilder than ever. He turned to Sasuke with a look I suppose should have been a scolding one, "Listen here young man. I've been worried sick. Do you know how much time I spent looking for you and worrying that something happened to you?" I struggled greatly to hold in the loud outburst of laughter that was currently building up in my throat.

"I just left you in the car and told you I'd be back in five minutes," Sasuke deadpanned. "Asshole," he finished off with an insult.

Naruto sniffed, "Yeah well. That was the longest five minutes of my life. I almost caught hypothermia from your ac."

I burst out laughing and Sasuke just shook his head. "Let's just go," Sasuke pulled my arm in his and shoved Naruto forward with the other. He ignored Naruto's nasty insults and stared down at me, "Explain later." I nodded meekly and avoided his piercing gaze. If he only knew how embarrassing the wholesitua-

"At my house," Sasuke's voice floated across my ears but the words got stuck in them. _At my house. _I looked up at Sasuke to find that he was scowling ahead at Naruto. _I've never been to his house before. He lives alone doesn't he? Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. . ._

...

"Sakura, you can start walking to the door anytime now," Sasuke's cold yet slightly warmed voice spoke from behind me. I didn't even pay attention to anything he was saying because my eyes were to busy seeing. After having dropped Naruto home we came straight to Sasuke's house.

Never in my life have I seen such extravagance. The huge white house before me was beautifully designed and had an amazing balcony on the third floor. The garden surrounding the house was spectacular and neat, tidy and trim. All sorts of flowers, plants and trees were set in the yard in a strategically and gave you a feeling of welcome. I really couldn't picture Sasuke gardening or trimming hedges-

"I have a gardener," Sasuke voice was flat as he answered my unstated question. I looked back at him suspiciously and turned back forward with a frown of wonder. _Was I that obvious? _

"Yes you are," Sasuke's voice answered my unasked question once again and I didn't even question how he knew. Some things are better left unknown.

"Sasuke, you live in a frikken palace. I've always dreamed of living in a home like this. It's not fair," I continued walking until I reached the polished marble stair that ascended slightly upwards with an elegant grace. I didn't even step foot in the house and I felt like a queen. All the money he inherited from his deceased family must have made him filthly rich. On top of that I heard that they were wealthy people so the inheritance just added to Sasuke's wealth.

After Sasuke tapped in the security code for the alarm system the doors opened automatically. Automatically! My eyes nearly rolled out of my head as I stared into the house before me. A large staircase with golden railing ascended beautifully upwards to the second floor and there was a large crystal chandelier on the roof. The kinds you only saw in movies. I turned my head to see a pathway that led to a . . .is that a 62" flat screen? Why was this guys so gloomy and emotionally unstable again?

"Are you just gonna stand and stare all day?" Sasuke walked pass me and tossed his bag on a mahogany table that looked as if it just came out of a expensive furniture magazine. I removed my shoes and placed them at the door next to Sasuke's and stepped unto the dark blue soft and expensive looking carpet. My toes felt like they were receiving a quality spa treatment.

"You do realize you live in a dream house right? My dream house!" I'm sure my eyes were glittering like the diamonds I saw edged into a exquisite looking vase that stood on a glass ledge on the wall. _Lord help me._

"It kinda gets old after years of living here," Sasuke's voice held heavy sarcasm. "Thirsty?" he asked making his way to a kitchen that nearly made my eyes pop. Everything was stainless steel, even the counters. I nodded stupidly and took the glass of juice he handed me. As I held the glass to my lips I tried to picture Sasuke cooking but that just seemed to weird. I spared him a glance from the corner of my eyes and-

"I have a chef, Sakura but I _can_ cook. I'm not domestically deprived as you think I am," once again Sasuke read my mind. I didn't even want to know how he did it or if he really was a mind reader. I just nodded and followed Sasuke to wherever he was headed like a stray dog. We ended up in his living room and I took a seat on the comfortable couch and soaked in my surroundings. I felt like I was on an episode of MTV's cribs.

"So can I have my jacket back?"

I spun to face Sasuke with wide eyes, "Erm no." I just remembered my clothes situation and the reason Sasuke brought me to his home in the first place.

Sasuke's grin was devilish, "I'm just kidding." Sasuke's face was suddenly serious. "I didn't bring you here just so you can tell me how you ended up shirtless. I could have asked you that anywhere." I yelped as he pulled me unto his lap and took my left leg and pulled it over his lap so I straddled him. He had this familiar gleam in his eyes like the time he kissed me in my kitchen. My eyes widened further as his hands on my lower back lowered even more and pulled me tightly against him.

He grasped my chin and pulled me down into a deep kiss full of longing and pent up passion. I opened my mouth and felt the sudden invasion of his tongue and drowned in the taste of him. God I almost forgot how great it felt to be kissed by Sasuke. I gasped into the kiss when his hands on my behind crawled up, held onto my waist and grinded my hips into his. Whoa. Did I mention his hands were cleverly crawling beneath my jacket? Suddenly nervous and panicky I pulled away.

"I ugh. . .I'm sorry," I lowered my head and was afraid to meet his eyes. I feared that he would be annoyed or impatient because I knew guys usually got like that when they wanted. . .something.

"I'm sorry. I scared you right? Shit. . .I always loose my control with you," Sasuke's voice was thick and laced with yearning but his concern overrode the lust etched in his voice. "I'll wait until you're ready." I nodded gratefully because I knew how hard it was for him to hold back.

"You might want to get off my lap now before. . ."

I immediately jumped off his lap and went on the other side of the couch when I realized what he was saying.

Sasuke smirked at me mischievously, "You jumped pretty high there. I hope that when the time comes you can jump that high on _it_."

My jaw came loose and I didn't even know how to reply to that suggestive remark. One time Sasuke was cool, another time he was brooding and another time . . .he's like an animal in heat. The sad thing was that I never knew which one I was going to have to face each day because his behavior changed within short intervals.

"I'm just going to ignore that," I nodded my head and looked around. "So can I see you're room?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and led me up the large staircase. We passed three doors going down the hall before we stopped at his own room. I wanted to ask what were in the other room but I didn't want to seem nosy. Sasuke opened the door and allowed me to step inside before him.

His room was exactly like him; dark and exotic. The walls were a dark midnight blue and the chandelier on the roof gave the dark room a white glow of light. His sheets were black silk and so were his curtains. He even had a flat screen on the wall and a few PS3 games strewn on a side table. I gasped as I saw his walk in closet which was almost as big as my room. On the wall hung a portrait of who I guessed was Sasuke's mother and father.

His mother was beautiful and he bore a great resemblance to the beautiful woman. His father looked stern and was barely smiling. His mother seemed to be very happy in the picture and I had a feeling that when she was alive she lit up a room anytime she walked in.

"Wow. This is so cool. The closet is sooo big, I can't believe-" I snapped my mouth shut and walked over to look in the closet when I saw something familiar that shocked me. As I approached I saw that it was indeed what I thought it was and spun around to face Sasuke who was staring back at me silently.

"Aren't those my suitcases?" I asked pointing to the two red bags on the floor. Sasuke nodded and watched me carefully waiting for my reaction. "Why are they . . .here?" I asked him slowly. _What was going on? There was something going on here that I knew absolutely nothing about. _

"You're mom is leaving for an emergency trip to America tonight. She said that she was trying to call you on you're cell but couldn't get through," Sasuke explained. I nodded slowly and then I remembered that my battery for my phone had died earlier when I was trying to call Ino. "She called me instead and told me to tell you. That's why I was looking for you after school."

"Okay. I get that part but if you just found out a while ago how did my clothes end up here?" I asked puzzled.

"When she called she asked me if you could stay with me so I gave her my address and my alarm system code to get in," Sasuke shrugged. "She must have searched this whole house just to find my room. By the way, she said she'll be away for three weeks."

I blinked rapidly. Three weeks? Three weeks in a house alone with Sasuke. My insides became giddy with excitement and nervousness. _Don't scream, don't scream. _"That's weird. Normally my mom would just make me stay at Ino's or something," I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "There's no way she'd trust me enough to stay with a guy alone for three weeks."

Sasuke shrugged, "I was thinking the same thing but I didn't question her. Saw no reason to. She said to call her as soon as you can," Sasuke nodded his head at the phone at the other side of the room. "I'll just go prepare the guest room."

After Sasuke left the room I practically ran for the phone and dialed my mom's number so fast I though they would catch a cramp.

After three rings my mother answered, _"Hello?"_

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry you couldn't get me earlier but my battery died."

"It's okay. I figured something like that happened. I would have told you about the trip sooner but it just came up and the company needs me to go abroad and workout some things."

"Yeah, I understand. So-," I stopped talking unsure of how to state my question.

A laugh came from my mother's end of the phone, _"You're probably wondering why I didn't pack your things at Ino's right?"_

"Yes actually," I said relieved that I didn't have to ask.

"_I trust Sasuke. I know he'll take care of you because he really does care about you. I'm really happy that you found him, Sakura. I know Ino will take care of you too but I just feel better knowing that you're with someone who puts your safety before theirs and is able to physically protect you. Sasuke is a good guy, he's just detached."_

I was smiling so broadly my mouth hurt. I was glad that my mom really seemed to like and trust Sasuke. My mother was at times very difficult and earning her trust was sometimes hard. I knew this was because of what my father did to her.

"Wow mom. I think Sasuke would be glad to hear that," I could almost see my mother smiling.

"_I know. By the way, don't do anything I wouldn't do Sakura," _she warned me playfully.

My face heated up, "Mom!"

"_Don't mom me. You'll be living under the same roof for three weeks and I know I'm old but even I can see that Sasuke is a fine ass piece of hunk." _My jaws dropped at my mothers words. I couldn't believe my ears. She wasn't allowed to talk like that. She's a parent.

"_Sakura, that guy is sinfully gorgeous so try not to get too wrapped up in his charms and do anything stupid. When you feel that you are truly ready I won't tell you not to do anything but if you're not just try and resist the temptation. Don't watch him too much or even listen to his voice too much. He has a really sexy voice."_

"Mom. I cannot believe we're having this discussion," I groaned embarrassed as my mother laughed at my growing distress. "Just remember he's _my_ boyfriend mom," I joked. She laughed louder this time and I grinned. I really loved my mother.

"_Anyway honey. I have to finish packing and get to the airport. My flight leaves in about three hours. Bye, I love you."_

"I love you too," I said and hung up the phone. I sighed and turned around. My breath hitched when I saw Sasuke leaning in the doorway staring at me with those dark searching eyes. He must have started changing his clothes because his pants rode so low on his hips I could see the waist band of his blue boxers and his shirt was thrown over his left shoulder.

I wasn't able to stop my eyes from roaming his well muscled and toned chest and his smooth abs. I swallowed when I saw a light trace of dark hair leading a trail from under his navel and disappeared in the waistband of his boxers.

"The guest room is the next door on the right."

Did his voice always sound like that? So smooth and deep and sexy? Lord help me. I groaned and closed my eyes as I recalled the words my mother just told me a few minutes ago.

"_. . . just try and resist the temptation. Don't watch him too much or even listen to his voice too much. He has a really sexy voice."_

That my dearest mother was going to be hard to do.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm finally finished with this damn chapter. It took me really long because I had three weeks of exams to study for and I had to stop writing for a while. I didn't want to fail and not get into college because I was too busy writing this chapter. Anyways I really hope you guys like this chapter because it was inspired by true life events.

The whole half naked situation in the street happened to my sister last week. Fortunately for her, her phone battery didn't die. Also, my sister totally decked the guy that ripped her blouse because he was very rude to her after. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter after all the trouble I went through to try and get it done, lol.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

"_. . . just try and resist the temptation. Don't watch him too much or even listen to his voice too much. He has a really sexy voice."_

_That my dearest mother was going to be hard to do._

Chapter 10

...

For the past two days I've been staying with Sasuke he's been acting more closed off than usual. It's not that he wasn't paying any attention to me or even talking to me but he just seemed occupied. Whenever we were talking, it was like he was hearing me but he wasn't really listening to me. Something seemed to be distracting him to a point where not even Naruto's persistent bickering could annoy him. Everyone noticed the quiet changes in him but said nothing, hoping that it was just one of his moody phases that he would eventually get over.

There were a couple of times where he would just lock himself for hours in a room which I guessed to be an office and I would hear him speaking in very low tones on the phone. I knew whatever it was wasn't my business but I was curious and couldn't help but wonder what was so important to keep him so busy. Yesterday, he left in the morning and said he probably wouldn't be back in a couple of hours. Those couple of hours turned out to be the whole day. He didn't return until late that night but I didn't question him because I could see he was stressed out and in no mood to talk. It appeared Sasuke sensed that I knew something was on his mind because he reassured me that he was fine and I didn't have to worry about him.

I strolled down the hall and into the living room where I threw myself on the couch and arranged myself comfortably. I picked up the remote, turned on the flat screen and flipped through the channels until I found one of my favorite game show 'Deal or no deal' playing. I could have watched television in my room because there was also a flat screen in it but something about the living room just drew me in. The soothing colors in which the walls were decorated made me calm and the sweet fragrance from the burning scented candles never failed to make me relax. I glanced behind me and strained slightly to see the office door down the hall that was still locked. No doubt whatever Sasuke was doing or whoever he was talking to must be very important.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I suddenly felt myself being lifted and my eyes fluttered opened to find Sasuke carrying me. I tried to move my head but my whole body felt sluggish and heavy from sleep and my throat felt too tied up for me to speak. Sasuke was looking down at me and I was so tired that I only managed to look at him for about three seconds before my eyelids closed and I fell back into a deep slumber.

**…..**

Turning slightly to my side I shifted my feet so that they fit more comfortably in my blanket and I gripped the pillow in my arms more tightly to my body. Although my mind was still hazy from sleep, a few alarm bells went off in my head when I subconsciously remembered that I had to get up for school. Almost immediately the bells in my mind faded as I remembered that it was a Saturday. Smiling in my drowsed state I threw my leg over the pillow by my foot and frowned when my leg hit something solid instead of soft.

Lazily opening my eyes I blinked rapidly so that they could adjust to the light pouring through the gap between the dark curtains - _dark curtains? _I looked up at the ceiling which I instantly noted was different from the one in my room and I looked down to see what my foot had hit earlier. My eyes widened and my head turned to my side in shock. I nearly choked on my own breath when my gaze clashed with Sasuke's wide awake and slightly amused one. His face was extremely close to mine and it was then I noticed that the pillow I thought I was hugging was actually Sasuke. Shirtless. His muscles lay smooth and defined under my small palms and I resisted the strong urge I had to run my fingers along them. I could only watch mortified as I saw how I had thrown my legs over his and literally wrapped myself around him.

I could feel a flaming heat running up from my neck to spread across my flushed face. Sasuke licked his lips slowly and I could only watch helplessly before I was suddenly on my back and Sasuke's mouth was devouring mine. I moved my hands from his chest and clung to his back as he lifted my waist from the bed and pulled me up into him. Did I mention he was shirtless?

A few moments later Sasuke pulled away from me so that we could catch our breath. Sasuke stared down at me as I panted erratically and blushed. Ino was going to catch a fit when I told her about this. I could already see her face sparkling with excitement as I said, _'I awoke in the morning wrapped around Sasuke who was half naked by the way. Oh yeah, he then threw me on my back and just totally tongued me off.' _I certainly wouldn't mind to awake like this every morning. Especially if that guy in question was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed me back unto the bed and lied down at my side. He took up a few locks of my strawberry hair and twirled them around his finger, "Good morning." Oh my god. Was he sexy or what? Who would have thought that me, Sakura Haruno would be Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend, in his home and lying with him in his bed. A dark part inside of me gloated. _If only that witch Karin could see this. I was the one who awoke with Sasuke's strong muscled arms wrapped around me. I was the one who got his tongue shoved down my throat and most importantly I was the only girl he wanted._

The shy and vulnerable side of me which was currently showing sat up and looked around, "What am I doing in here?" Sasuke stared at me and for a while I though he wasn't going to answer.

"I brought you here last night. You fell asleep on the couch," Sasuke's fingers were trailing patterns on my waist and I swallowed. His fingers left a tingling sensation in their trail and I tried to suppress the building heat within me. "Why?" Even though I did fall asleep on the couch he could have simply just taken me to my room.

Sasuke smoothly sat up, grasped me from behind and pulled my back unto his chest. His long and slender fingers drew small circles on my tummy and I felt his light breath on the shell of my right ear. "I carried you to your room but you wouldn't let go of me. I clearly remember you saying, '_Sasuke, don't go_' so I brought you to my room instead," Sasuke spoke lightly against my ear and I shivered involuntary.

"You're l lying," I sputtered in pure disbelief. I closed my eyes tightly and as hard as I tried to think back I only remembered Sasuke picking me up in his arms and then I fell asleep. _Did I happen talk in my sleep? _

"I usually hate people touching me but your touch was a bit. . .different. Do you know that you never once let me go since I brought you in my bed last night?"

I squeaked involuntarily and Sasuke smirked enjoying my reaction to everything he said, "You were pretty much wrapped all over me but I didn't mind." I groaned in utter humiliation and let my head fall back onto his chest. _So not cool._

"You could have done something!" I snapped angry and in shame. I couldn't believe I did that even if I was asleep. It's like I have no control over my own body these days. Sasuke grasped my chin in his hands and turned my face to the side so I could see him.

"I did," he stuck out his tongue and licked my lips and his eyes glinted wickedly. "I helped you wrap yourself around me of course. Although your hands tend to roam when your sleeping."

"_What? _Oh my god," I could feel Sasuke smirking against the side of my lip. He pulled me even more into his chest and chuckled placing his hands on my thighs and started to gently massage them. I wouldn't admit it to him but it felt damn good. I pushed aside the thoughts I was having of what else Sasuke could accomplish with those hands to the situation I was currently facing. I could not believe this was happening. I blame my mother. _Why did she do this to me_? _If she hadn't left me alone to stay with Sasuke I would never have had to endure this right now. How could she trust me? I don't deserve to be trusted. I don't even trust myself right now._

"Don't worry. I stopped them when they started getting a little too friendly with my southern friend," Sasuke grinned slyly when I hopped out of his grasp and stared at him with wide eyes. He had to be lying. There was no way he was telling the truth. He was probably just trying to scare me and by damn it was really working.

"Your joking," I said searching his eyes for the right answer, the truth. His face suddenly took on a more solemn look. As solemn as when he found me parading on the school premises without my top. "I wish, Sakura. I didn't sleep. I _couldn't_ sleep."

Sasuke swung his legs over the edge of the bed and turned back slightly to look at me. I averted my gaze when he caught me staring at his beautifully muscled back and how they flexed when he moved. He looked at me meaningfully before he spoke. "At first I though you were doing it on purpose but then I saw that you were really asleep. I wouldn't do anything to you when you're asleep Sakura," Sasuke added the last part when he saw the suspicious look I sent him. I sighed in relief and also because I trusted him.

"I wanted too," My jaw slackened as Sasuke stood and ran his hands through his hair in a way I found to be endearing yet sexy. "Only God knows how much I wanted too," His voice was lower this time as he said this to himself but I heard. Sasuke padded to his bathroom and stood by the door for a slight moment then he spoke.

"Ino called earlier while you were sleeping. I swear that chick is a rooster calling so damn early when the sun isn't even up yet. She wants you to meet her and the girls at eleven at her favorite mall," Sasuke snorted. The way Ino squealed and screamed every time she went to a mall he would have guessed that every mall was her favorite mall. "She must have gotten my number from Naruto. The dobe always caves in under torture. I guess I'll have to change my number," Sasuke's voice faded as he disappeared in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I stood staring back at the closed door for about a minute in thought and looked at the clock on the wall.

It read ten o'clock and I hurried out of Sasuke's room into mine, happy that I had something to distract me from my buzzing senses that seemed to always scatter and go frantic whenever I was in close proximity to him. At least by going out with the girls I didn't have to think about Sasuke and how he was starting to affect me both physically and mentally. I would just get one day to clear my thoughts and get my head on straight.

**…...**

"Give us the dirty details," Ino grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the cushioned bench. So much for clearing my thoughts. I rolled my eyes at Ino and saw Tenten and Hinata looking at me sympathetically. I felt sorry for me too.

"Nothing happened," I lied. Ino scowled and raised a brow. I looked at her calmly while my insides were raging in turmoil wondering if she could see through my lie. Most likely she did.

"Liar! Sakura the good, nerdy girl and Sasuke the badass, hot-tempered boy living together under the same roof for three weeks. I find it hard to believe that _nothing_ happened. Spill," Ino folded her arms across her chest and stared at me seriously. She snapped her head to the side, "Don't think I forgot about you Tenten." Ino grinned at Tenten's fallen expression and turned back to me. "It seems that something happened between her and Neji yesterday. She'll tell us right after you tell us what happened with you and Sasuke."

I looked at Tenten curiously and she shrugged. If I wanted to find out what happened between Tenten and Neji I'd have to spill what happened between me and Sasuke. So I did. Down to every last detail. After I finished telling my story to the girls Hinata was unsurprisingly beat red, Tenten was grinning and Ino looked about ready to tear her hair out of her scull.

"Hot damn," Ino hissed while licking her lips. "If only I could switch places with you for one day."

"Hmmm. That's Sakura's man your talking about Ino. What you need to do is patch things up with Shikamaru," Tenten reminded her and Hinata nodded in agreement. Ino sighed dramatically, "I know. Anyway Tenten let's hear it." Everyone at the whole table turned to the brown haired girl and she sighed irritably. "I can't believe this. . .do I have to?" She received _the look _from Ino and instantly started to tell her story. We all knew what that look meant. Trouble.

"Okay. So yesterday after I went by Hinata to drop off her jacket that I borrowed because someone didn't return mine," Tenten looked at Ino accusingly but Ino shrugged her off. "Tennie that jacket is cute. You knew I wouldn't return it." Tenten cleared her throat after glaring at the blonde, "Anyways. Hinata wasn't home so I left it with her sister, who unfortunately told Neji of my presence in the estate. That bastard had his security guards prevent me from leaving. They threw me over their shoulders like a rag doll and carried me to Neji's room."

Ino slapped her hands down on the table catching the attention of the other customers in the fast food joint. Even people outside the food section of the mall looked frightened and annoyed.

"Do you know what they said?" Tenten continued. "Sir Neji. Your delivery is here._ Delivery_! What the hell am I some kind of package?" Tenten threw her hands in the air and huffed in her seat angrily. "He had his evil minions kidnap me and he locked me in his room with him."

I couldn't contain my excitement. Neither could Ino and even Hinata looked eager to hear the rest. "Oh, tell us what happened!" I squealed and clapped my hands together. I leaned forward in my seat almost throwing over my chocolate smoothie. Tenten hesitated. Ino narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "There's something your not telling us. Something very important."

Tenten swallowed and looked away before looking back her face serious. Me, Ino and Hinata exchanged glances. What was with the sudden change in her mood? Ino was right. There was something important she wasn't telling us.

"He told me that he loved me." My brows shot up in surprise. Hinata and Ino also looked amazed. I've never before questioned myself of the extent to which Neji's feelings were for Tenten. I started to notice that Neji had been insulting Tenten a lot more than usual but thought nothing off it. I was amazed when I accidentally overheard from Naruto and Kiba that Neji liked Tenten but not too surprised. In some kind of way I already knew that he was fond of Tenten and Tenten liked him ever since first grade although she didn't want to admit it.

"He said he wants to be with me. He said he'd do anything to be with me. . .he'd do anything for me," Tenten seemed faraway as she spoke. "I was so . . .I didn't know what to say. I was so. . .happy. He kissed me and then. . ." Tenten bit her lips and looked away from our shocked gazes. Ino gasped dramatically.

"You had sex with him didn't you?" Ino whispered slowly. Hinata blushed tomato red and nudged Ino. "S she didn't s say t t that!" The shy Hyuuga's eyes curiously searched Tenten's face for any sort of confirmation,

"She doesn't need to. I can see it in her face. I should have known from the moment I saw you. Your glowing," Ino flipped her hair over her shoulders and leaned forward on the table. I covered my eyes with my hand at Ino's forwardness. I couldn't believe-

"We did," Tenten's voice was so low that I almost had to strain to hear it. All eyes flew to the blushing girls own. Her eyes immediately lowered to gaze at the suddenly interesting straw on the table.

"How was he?" Ino leaned forward eagerly awaiting an answer. The blonde always loved to hear anything pertaining to that subject. As for me I didn't think it was good to pry into such private affairs.

"Ino!" I squeaked disapprovingly. "You can't just ask that."

"He was amazing!" Tenten's answer came immediately and spontaneously. "It hurt at first but. . .it felt out of this world. He made me feel so. . .I can't explain it," Tenten sighed dreamily. Ino grinned while me and Hinata exchanged shocked looks. This was really unexpected.

"Well we're all happy for you Tenten," Ino paused and blew a short breath out while reverting her gaze all around. "So how long was his-"

"Ino! No! No no no. Do _not _go there!" I pounced on her before she finished asking her obvious question. This time I was wholly serious. Ino pouted and grumbled under her breath but I only gave her a scolding look that my mother often gave me when I said or did something out of the way.

"I still can't believe you guys did it," Ino shook her head smiling. I shook my head exasperated at Ino. This was going to be her hot topic for basically the whole month. Poor Tenten was going to get interrogated until she would probably go crazy. Closing my eyes I smiled silently to myself, happy for Tenten. We all knew she had always been crushing hard on Neji but she always covered it up by insulting him whenever he insulted her.

The rest of the day went by smoothly with Ino occasionally asking Tenten questions which nearly made Tenten go crazy. We stayed out at a drink club laughing and telling each other stories until it was ten. It was all pure girls fun but Hinata said she'd have to leave because she was expected home and so was Ino so we all just called it a day and went home. I had to admit that I hadn't really sat down and just enjoyed talking with my girls in a long while so after doing so I felt completely refreshed and less stressed out.

I took a cab back to Sasuke's home and quietly let myself in with the spare key he gave to me earlier before I left. The whole house was dark so I guessed he was already asleep or maybe he was out. I carefully and quickly maneuvered myself down the hall and stopped short when I saw a dim light pouring out under the door leading to Sasuke's office. I padded silently to the door and raised my hands to rap. Biting my lips I slowly lowered my fists and contemplated whether or not I should disturb him. He seemed to be in a pretty closed off mood for the past couple days and I didn't want to further irritate him but I also wanted to know what was wrong. I just didn't feel right when I knew there was something not right with or about Sasuke.

Finally making my decision I once again raised my hands to knock but froze immediately when I heard Sasuke's voice. He was speaking low and he sounded pretty irate at whosoever he was speaking with. I put my ear to the door and heard Sasuke continue in a low steady tone, he was clearly trying to hold back his growing irritation.

"_. . .bullshit. Listen Homura, you and Koharu nearly drove our city to the dirt years ago with your twisted logics of what you think is best for Konoha or did you forget? I do not want you interfering in my life again for any reason whatsoever. You. Do. Not. Own. Me." _

I furrowed my brows and held my breath. What was he talking about and more importantly why was he speaking to_ the_ Homura Mitokado. If I wasn't mistaken Homura was one of Konoha's state council. He served directly under the hokage, holding a high position that enabled him to even question if not interfere with their Hokage's decisions.

A humorless laugh came from behind the door.

"_It seems that pervert Jiraiya has more sense than you. Duty as last Uchiha my ass- -need I remind you of your part in the whole extermination process? I have no obligations to you or this country."_

A short pause took place and I was still holding my breath afraid to move. Was he referring to Jiraiya our Hokage? Extermination process? I wonder if he talking about the murder of his whole family. Sasuke's laugh was sadistically cruel and I momentarily shivered. Something was going on here. Something important and I felt like I was being left out in the shadows. Was Sasuke involved in some kind of dangerous situation with the government?

"_You need me more than I need you. I refuse to claim my position at the top of the hierarchy under your ludicrous terms and unreasonable conditions. Remember this Homura, if I reject this arrangement I'll be fine but it's your ass that will be blamed and penalized for the downfall and corruption of Konoha." _

My eyes widened and I licked my lips anxiously. Corruption? Downfall? What the hell is going on here? Sasuke had a position in . . .

"_There is no one else eligible or substitutable for this rank. It has been rightfully mine since birth. Not you nor Koharu have the authority to go against the pact and if you even try any of your tricks and breach the contract the consequences will be severe. Think before you act. Your growing desperation is becoming unsightly."_

I flinched at the malice in Sasuke's cool yet harsh tone. This must be the reason why he was acting so off. There was something very serious going on with him. I slowly backed away from the door when I heard him hang up the phone. I glanced down the hall to my room nervously wondering if he would be angry if he knew I was eavesdropping. If I questioned him he might just get more angry with but if I didn't question him I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what I overheard.

My ears picked up on the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. With a speed and cat-like grace and agility I didn't know I possessed I raced to my room and closed the door ever so quietly behind me. I didn't even bother taking a shower even though I desperately wanted one so that I could relax and feel more refreshed. I crawled under my sheets and closed my eyes laying still.

It wasn't long when I heard light footsteps coming up the hall. I turned over unto my belly and feigned sleep. I felt like a coward because I wasn't able confront him. I just feared that if I got too deep in his private affairs he would somehow-let me go.

**…..**

I stayed up the whole night tossing and turning. The one-sided conversation was like a plague in my mind, continuously spreading until sleep was eventually impossible. Sasuke was hiding something from me I was certain. A few questions kept on ringing inside my head. What did he have to do with our country's council? Why was he speaking to Homura Mitokado as if he was some kind of enemy? What was he involved in? Whatever it was he didn't trust me enough to confide in me.

I stared down at the tempting dinner I made that was suddenly unappealing to me. Why doesn't Sasuke ever tell me anything? I felt like he was slowly distancing himself from me, as if I was in a relation ship with half of him and the other side was somewhere completely out of my reach. I pushed aside my plate and stood. I couldn't eat when I felt so miserable and useless.

I rubbed both sides of my head to relieve the slight headache that was threatening to bloom into a full pounding one. Looking on the wall the clock read nine. I haven't seen Sasuke for practically the whole day. He left early in the morning before I awoke and never returned since then. Now I was just here standing in the kitchen looking at the clock and waiting on Sasuke to arrive. My ears tuned in to the sound of the door opening and I rushed out into the living room to greet Sasuke. It seems like I didn't have to wait long.

"Sasuke," I smiled when I saw him step through the door, his figure was illuminated by the moonlight that was almost secluded by darkness. I was so happy to see him. His head snapped up from the floor at my voice and his eyes held a cold and distant look. I immediately recoiled. I fidgeted with my fingers as he kicked off his shoes, shruged off his blue jersey and shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Um Sasuke. . .are u busy? I was wondering-"

"Yes, I'm busy." Sasuke was already walking around me and I flinched at his harsh rejection. I turned around to and started to follow him down the hall.

"Sasuke! Wait, I just. . . I . . .you," I stuttered badly and almost lost my footing as I trailed after Sasuke's retreating figure desperately.

"What is it?" he snapped back at me, his eyes cold and harsh. I flinched and snapped my mouth shut. "If you don't have anything to tell me quit bothering me." He then turned around and went into his office slamming the door shut behind him. I stood staring at the empty spot where he last stood and swallowed the growing lump in my throat. I blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears that was now building up behind my eyelids. Turning slowly on my heels I slowly walked to my room. My body felt numb and my head felt heavy.

As soon as I went on my bed I curled up into a ball and cried silently. Crying seemed to be all I was good for. I waited so long for Sasuke to return and all he did was treat me like garbage. What the hell is wrong with him? What did I do to deserve his nasty temper being thrown at me? I sunk lower under my sheet, switched off the bedside lamp and rocked back and forth crying myself to sleep.

**….**

_Oh my gosh! What the hell is taking these old folks so long? Does it really take twenty minutes to choose a damn bouquet? _

I leaned forward expectantly when I saw one of the old women starting towards me with a bouquet of white lily flowers in hand. Imagine my distress when one of her companions called her back and suggest they choose another one instead. _Really? This is why I don't like old people! They were all just so indecisive.  
_

"Let us get the pink lily instead. It is much prettier don't you think?" The white haired lady slowly examined the pink flowers in hand before examining the white ones. . ._ again_. The other woman approached the couple and they all came to an agreement to purchase the pink flowers. I sighed in contentment. I had to retrain myself from screaming at the elders when they all but paid me fifteen dollars in pure cents! It took them about ten minutes to add up the cash! Once they left I was so happy and I silently promised that I would never again volunteer to run the shop even if my mother was out at dinner with some close family friends. I sat back down and eyed outside the glass window. The sky was dark and scattered with stars and there was a fair amount of persons still on the streets moving from place to place.

I wonder what Sakura was doing now? Or Hinata? I know things must be going well between Tenten and her new boyfriend Neji. I grinned to myself. I still can't believe they did it. I never though that the Hyuuga was such a active- -

"G'night, Ms. Yamanaka."

I flew up from my seat to look at the entrance through the various flowers and plants on display. I knew that lazy voice anywhere. I slapped my hands on my face. Off all the nights when my mother was the one tending to the shop, why did he have to come on this one when she so happened to be absent?

A thought ticked in my head. _What did he need flowers for and more importantly for whom?_ Shikamaru's lazy footsteps suddenly ceased when he saw me at the counter and he blinked slowly. My heart started to pound erratically and I inhaled deeply to calm my ecstatic nerves.

"Goodnight sir, how may I help you?" I chose to go the safe way and greet him the way all customers were addressed when they entered my mother's flower shop. He looked at me funny and I looked away almost guiltily. Maybe I was being too formal or seemed rude? After all that happened I did seem weird to just address him by 'sir' as if I've never met him before.

"I really dunno. My mom sent me here. . .she said something about dead guy and grave flowers. . . troublesome woman." Shikamaru looked around and sighed exasperatedly eyeing all the flowers in the room, he seemed absolutely clueless. I nodded and pointed to a section at the end of the room.

"Second row, top shelf."

He nodded and walked to the back. I gaped when he reached out and grabbed the first one available at arms length and promptly turned back. He didn't even look at the damn thing! I shook my head and smiled to myself. Only Shikamaru.

Placing the ring of flowers on the counter, Shikamaru paid me and I gave him back his change which he grudgingly took while mumbling something about 'extra baggage'. He glanced at me for a brief second before nodding his farewell and walking to the exit as if he had all the time in the world. I sighed inwardly at my cowardliness and a quick glance at the entrance had my heart rolling over in my chest.

"Shikamaru!" My eyes widened and my hand flew over my mouth which seemed to have a mind of its own. I quickly glanced back at the two boys which were currently coming through the door.

Kanji and Soulto lived a couple of blocks away from me with their grandparents. Their parents were well known travelers and never lived in one location for too long. They did visit their sons at least three times a year, on their birthdays and holidays though. Although I feel sorry for them I can't stand them. Every time they visited the flower shop they always had some lewd comments to offer and tried to get me to go somewhere with them to have what they called, 'A nice time'. As if I didn't know what that meant. All these actions took place when my mother was present at the shop so I really didn't want to find out what lengths they would go to now that I'm the only one present.

Shikamaru turned to me with a questioning look in his otherwise idle expression. His eyes darted at the entrance when he heard the door close and saw the two males come in. He returned his gaze to me and lazily raised a brow clearly questioning my reason for calling him. I fiddled with my fingers under the counter nervously.

My pride wouldn't allow me to ask him to stay with me until the two guys left. That would just make me seem like I was afraid or scared and I most definitely wasn't. I was just being cautious. There are a lot of maniacs out in the world nowadays and deep down I knew that as lazy and careless as Shikamaru seemed, he would defend me with his life if it ever came down to it.

I pleaded silently with my eyes and Shikamaru must have gotten the message because he moved further within the store and took a seat in one of the chairs by the window provided for the customers. He uncaringly dropped the ring of flowers on the seat to his left. I inwardly sigh with relief and sent him a thankful look. I couldn't believe he would help me out even after I was such a bitch to him.

"Well, what type of flowers should I pluck from these shelves today, Kanji?" Soulto, the slightly shorter yet better looking of the brothers questioned his companion purposely speaking loudly. He had his hands shoved in both pockets and was pretending to be observing the various plants in the shop. Kanji shrugged while acting bored but the grin pulling at the corner of his lips told me otherwise.

"Don't know. Maybe some yellow roses, orchids or wait how about some _Ino's_?" Kanji snapped his head to look at his brother as if he just came up with the best idea in the world. I scowled. Since when did I became a flower for their amusement?

"Man, I think you need a prescription for that one. I think it can only be found behind the counter," Soulto grinned and both buys confidently strode in my direction failing to notice the other young man slouched over in a chair trailing their every move with his drowsy yet fully aware gaze. I knew Shikamaru had a distaste for men who disrespected women in any way especially physically.

I found out about this side of him a couple years back when he rather rudely cursed our computer science teacher for laying his hands on a female member of staff in our school. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. That incident happened to be the first time our class had heard any vulgar language from the usually respectable and quiet boy and since then no one dared to annoy him or try to agitate him in any way.

"Hey blondie!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Soulto's loudly spoken greeting in my ear. "He he. . .I know I'm dreamy an all but try not to daze off too much you know?" Soulto propped his elbows upon the counter and his brother chuckled at his side. A disgusted snort came from Shikamaru's direction and both boys jumped in surprise when they saw the tall figure slouched over in a chair, his dark unreadable eyes pointedly directed in both boys direction.

"Whoa, I didn't know someone was there. He scared the shit out of me," Kanji flicked his eyes in Shikamaru's direction, eyeing him suspiciously as if trying to decide whether or not he was a threat. He never let his gaze stray from the seated figure and Shikamaru returned his gaze unflinchingly, with a look of plain boredom. Soulto, on the other hand decided to continue troubling me after clearly coming to a conclusion that the man seated by the window was harmless.

Shikamaru was not amused. That much was clear by the somewhat hostile yet indifferent expression displayed on his face, an expression which Kanji didn't fail to miss. How it was possible to be intimidating yet at the same time act like you don't care was something Ino was sure only Shikamaru could have pulled off.

"Soulto," Kanji nudged his brother to get his attention. "That guy over there don't seem too friendly bro." Kanji shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably while shifting his eyes to avoid Shikamaru's burning stare. "Yeah, um I'll be outside whenever you're ready to go," Kanji practically flew through the exit doors and I had to bite my lips to prevent the giggles that were threatening to erupt from my throat.

"Whose the guy over there?" Soulto leaned forward unto the counter and I dressed further back.

The sound of a chair scraping against the polished floor made us both jump slightly and turn to Shikamaru who was now standing and ever so slowly approaching us. The fact that his attire strangely consisted of all black except his inner green polo shirt and he also had earrings in his ears did not help in make him seem less threatening. I could see that Soulto was intimidated but he was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"It's time for you to leave. The store's closed," Shikamaru's voice held a tone of finality that left no room for arguments. Checking my watch I saw that it was indeed a couple minutes passed closing time. The store closed at ten and it was currently seven pass. Soulta seemed to be playing the braver one of the brothers. He redirected his gaze at me, "Is he your man?"

"Get. Out." Shikamaru spoke almost menacingly. Soulta backed away from the Shikamaru with a very cautious look.

" I'll take that as a yes." He walked around Shikamaru and out the exit. His brother instantly pounced on him and looked back into the shop a few times as they took off down the street opposite of the direction they lived. I shook my head. They were probably going off to trouble Hakuna, the new girl that moved in the community a couple of days ago. Lucky for Soulta who was completely obvious, she was crushing on him hard.

I stared down at an interesting spot on the counter that was slightly more faded out than the rest of the counter area. "Thank you, Shikamaru." Man did I feel like crap. I treated him like the scum of the earth and he still treated me as he usually did.

"Yeah well, maybe if you increased the length of your skirt you wouldn't be constantly troubled by sexually excited males."

My jaw dropped open and I stood there and openly gaped at Shikamaru in shock. So much for treating me like he usually did. "And just what the hell is that suppose to mean, Nara?" The look in his eyes darkened considerably, almost mockingly.

"Exactly what it means, Yamanaka."

I folded my arms across my chest seething in anger, "My skirt is fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. I've seen way shorter."

Shikamaru placed his folded arms on the counter before him and leaned forward beckoning me to come closer with his finger. I regarding him suspiciously but did as he indicated. He looked straight into my eyes for a moment and then spoke, "You're wearing purple lace panties."

I snapped back in mortification and I knew my eyes were probably the size of saucers. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I watched him watching my reaction. How did he know that? I never came from behind the counter even once!

"I wasn't even trying to look. That's how short your skirt is. It's really annoying and I'm sure it's on the scale of indecent exposure. It's probably even illegal." I blinked at Shikamaru's serious expression. I cannot believe he was lecturing me on skirts! Much to my humiliation he was dead serious. That just made my cheeks heat up all the more.

"Sometimes I think you do it on purpose. You like the attention don't you?" Shikamaru held my gaze and I was too shocked to even look away. How dare he even imply such a thing-even though it was sort of true _but _that still didn't make him suggesting it right. I arrogantly tossed my head and pushed my ponytail back over my shoulder.

"So what? I caught your attention didn't I?" I blinked slowly as a almost sneering grin planted itself on my face. I folded my arms snugly over my chest as I saw the surprise slowly taking over his features. He didn't expect that did he? He then slowly stood up from his slouching stance to his full height. Sometimes I forgot how tall he was because he was constantly slouching.

"Yes. . .and you still have it." I yelped in surprise when he grabbed my folded arms, pulled my upper body over the counter and crushed his lips down onto mine. I was so shocked that I just stood there with my eyes open and my mouth slightly agape against his own. He immediately took advantage of my shocked state and thrust his tongue in my mouth. I felt him leading my body to move sideways and I followed his guide unknowingly completely absorbed in his kiss.

A couple of seconds later I found myself molded tightly between the front of the counter and Shikamaru's toned body. There was absolutely nothing lazy about the kiss he was currently engaging me in. I never actually thought that Shikamaru would be a kind of guy to dominate. I groaned and pressed myself more tightly against his body and this earned me a low growl of satisfaction. I felt his hands on my waist and he suddenly hoisted me up on the counter so that I was towering just a little over him. He broke off the kiss and I panted harshly while taking in some much needed oxygen. I head yet to fully recover before he pulled me back into another passionate kiss.

Imagine my frustration and anger when the phone suddenly rang. We both pulled away and I leaned over the counter to grab the phone quickly leaning back over when I realized I flashed Shikamaru another look at my underwear. My face heated up when I saw his gaze slowly travel from my skirt and up to my face, a hint of a smirk on his features.

"Hey, m mom. Y yes, I'm gonna-" I gasped disapprovingly when the phone was suddenly yanked out of my hands and slammed back down on its base. I didn't even get a chance to scream at him for hanging up on my mother for he had already pulled me back into another kiss. My protests died down as I melted into his arms and reveled in the feel of his soft yet controlling lips against mine.

I just knew this was gonna be the start of something special.

* * *

Author's Note: First of all I would like to apologize to all my readers for the extremely late release of this chapter. College is literally chewing my ass up and spitting out more work for me to do. Not only that but I find myself having to constantly help my brother and my cousin with their school assignment etc. Every piece of spare time I got I found myself to tired out to even attempt at writing this chapter. Lord knows what kind of bull-crap I would have rushed off. I cannot promise you the other chapter will be released right away but I will promise you that I will release it. I will try and get it done in this month. I actually found myself with a break yesterday and I took it to write this chapter. It would have been posted yesterday but I unfortunately fell asleep on my laptop after I checked over for grammatical errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if anyone has any questions or such feel free to PM me.


	11. Chapter 11: Conference

Author's Note:

First of all before I start this chapter I would like to thank everyone who took their time out to review my last chapter and the previous ones also. Just to name a few; ChibiTennie-chan, cutecookiechick, michiko-naoki, TeddyBearHugs, Midnight Angel Sakura, 2278, tomatoXcherrylover, xiamesee, michiko-naoki, MidnightCherryBlossomCat.

For those I didn't mention, I most certainly did not forget you, I just didn't want to make this list too long. As I said before I appreciate everyone who took their time out to give me words of encouragement and express their thoughts. I love you all! I really appreciated it and I will admit that it motivated me to continue writing this next chapter with a lot more enthusiasm than the last. Thank you to persons who may not have reviewed but added my story to their favourites and alert lists. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 11

**…..**

_Crash!_

"_What in the hell is wrong with this chick?" _Those are the only words that came across my mind as I dodged a thick textbook that was sailing through the air accurately aimed at my head. I ducked from another text book following behind of it that was even twice as thick as the last one and stared amazed at the heated girl screaming and stomping around crazily. To say I was shocked would be an outright lie. I was frightened. Had the world turned the opposite direction on its axis?

"The hell-" I caught the bag that was thrown at me and dropped it to the floor while cautiously approaching the furious female. If knew she wasn't on weed because whatever she was smoking has to be some real powerful shit because weed does not make people do what she is doing now. Most likely she had a healthy dose of Vodka mixed with crack.

"I can't take this anymore, I really can't. You're so difficult!" The last word was growled and a small fist hit me in my chest. I winced and blinked a couple times in surprise. That was uncalled for.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you? You must be high. What in the hell did you sip this morning?" I tightened my grip on her hands when she tried to yank them away. She successfully freed one arm and I immediately caught the punch that was aimed at my face. What's the deal with her sudden tantrum? "Are you PMSing or some shit?" I questioned offhandedly narrowly missing a kick that would have done wonders to my chin. This is not what I woke up this morning to deal with. I don't see a reason for Sakura's abnormal behavior other than the conclusion of that which she is taking her period out on me. It was bad enough that I had the council on my ass threatening my life mentally but now I had a heroin induced Sakura threatening my life physically.

Sakura's body tensed with overflowing rage as she wildly tried to kick herself out of the hold I had her arms in.

"I hate you, Sasuke!"

My brows shut up in indignation. I bit my lips to calm the anger simmering up inside me. I'd never admit it but those words cut me deep. I nodded slowly in understanding of what the words meant but didn't voice my confusion as to why they were being thrown at me. The wheels in my head started spinning. Something was ticking her off and I had to find out so I tried a different approach since she didn't seem to want to mention what I did wrong.

"I know and I'm very sorry," I made my voice sound as sincere as I could fabricate it to be. Her eyes widened at my out of the blue apology. She looked confused. Her struggling ceased and she eyed me with eyes full of wonder and disbelief.

"What?" Her voice shook slightly and her moist bottom lip trembled. I could understood why she was so shocked. It wasn't every day I took a very painful risk to apologize for anything. This would have made it the second time this week I was apologizing. I sighed inwardly when I saw her expression become a hopeful one. I didn't know what I was apologizing for but if things keep on going the way they are now I just might find out. Whatever it was must be something important because I've never once seen Sakura display such hysterical behavior in my life.

"You're sorry huh?" Sakura threw me a hostile glare. "You treat me like the scum of the earth, as if I'm some kind of stupid idiot and you never tell me anything! Why don't you, what's so wrong with talking to me?" Her eyes shone with anger and betrayal. Her voice betrayed the amount of hurt she was trying to hide behind her strong facade. Okay. So there was something she wanted me to tell her that I should have told her. Not knowing what it could possibly be I tagged along a bit more hoping to learn what really upset her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I kept my voice neutral and my features straight.

Sakura's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She stared at me searchingly. I didn't answer seeing as I didn't know to what she was referring to. A wrong reply could just mess up my whole plan and then we'd be right back to the start and she'd be more pissed off than before. Thankfully, being the talkative girl that I knew she was she never waited for a reply.

"If you knew I overheard you that time on the phone, why didn't you just confront me or something? Why did you keep it a secret?" Sakura bit at me sharply.

Now I was suspicious. She couldn't have possibly referring to the phone call I had gotten the other night. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her sternly waiting for her to say anything that would confirm my suspicion.

"Are you involved in something, Sasuke? Why were you talking with Homura Mitokado?"

Sakura jumped when I slammed my fist on the wall beside her head and she looked up at me with wide eyes. "You were eavesdropping?" I asked trying at this very moment not to go off. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

"You didn't know I heard . . . then what were you apologizing for?"

"Absolutely nothing. I was just playing along until I could find out but this . . . why the hell should I apologize, what for?" I snapped angrily.

"You treated me like dirt yesterday. You didn't even wait to listen to anything I had to say." Tears freely flowed from her eyes but I was too pissed to even care less.

"I was in a bad mood. I'm sorry I treated you so bad. Okay!" I gritted my teeth in agitation. "Now what I really want to know is why were you listening to me on the phone?" That right there was my only concern.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Sakura yelled back completely evading my question. I gritted my teeth impatiently. "What are you hiding?" she prompted.

"If you were suppose to know you would have already known. It has nothing to do with you, Sakura. Lay off. It's best if you just don't know anything about this at all. It's for your own protection." It would be hard to explain to her why I couldn't tell her. If I tried to explain to her why I couldn't tell her then I might as well just tell her what was really going on between me and the council and that was not going to happen. I didn't want her getting involved with them.

"Why?"

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "I just can't okay? I wish I could, I really wish I could tell you but some things are just meant to be kept secluded. I'm only doing this so you don't get hurt Sakura. Why can't you just trust me?"

Sakura sniffed and shook her head. "I don't—I don't see why you can't just tell me."

"Shit. Sakura I just told you why I cannot tell you. This isn't so simple." I almost, _almost _shouted back at her. I turned my head to the side and rubbed my head with my free hand. I was getting a serious headache.

"I hate you."

There it was again. That word. I took a long glance at Sakura from the corner of my eye. Dropping my hand from the wall beside her I took a step backwards. My eyes never left her emerald ones which were now currently gazing at the floor. It actually sounded as if she meant it and from the way she was determined not to look me in the eyes I didn't know what to believe. This was the second time she said it and it hurt more than it did the last time.

Contrary to popular belief, I could _hurt_. I found out this piece startling information just a few seconds ago. The unfamiliar ache in my chest and the uncomfortable feeling settling in my gut made me realize that I was experiencing the unpleasant feeling they so called 'hurt' and damn did it hurt.

Along with the hurt came the feeling I grew up in but kept hidden from everyone around me, fear. I feared that I'd lose whatever I had gained just like I'd lost my family. That's why I stayed unattached and kept my distance from others. That and the fact that I just loathed emotional and physical contact with anyone and I hated anything that had to do with being even remotely social.

I was not the kind of person to share anything about myself with anyone or open up about my problems and other emotional crap like that. After my brother murdered my family I grew up isolated in my own thoughts and nightmares and it almost drove me to the brink of insanity. I've been through countless of foster homes because no one wanted to take care of a brooding and emotionally unstable child. I'd even have some families who took me in because I came with a insanely large bounty of cash. Those families were the ones in which I didn't make their lives any easier and they gave up the wealth just to get rid of me. I grew even colder barely coping in the seemingly perfect world that every new family tried to make me believe that I lived in. As if everything I went through was just a dream and it wasn't real but it was. The only time I looked forward to in my life then were the few hours a day I spent with Naruto.

Idiot or not he was my best friend and I loved him as if he was my own brother. Though I'd _neve_r let him know that. I'd always heard the adults whispering behind his back and cursing his existence. I soon learned of Naruto's tragic past and understood the idiot's attempts at getting close to me. He wanted someone who understood his pain and I accepted him as my friend even though he was extremely annoying. Every since Naruto and I became friends I became a little less emotionally frozen than I was before. This slight change in me led me to somehow become friends with Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

Then along came Sakura. She didn't know but I'd been watching her for a long time. It just so happened that my slight fascination developed into a slight obsession. It didn't help knowing that she like me either. The girl was just too obvious. God knows how I wanted to hate her but it was just impossible. Her smile just did strange things to me and made me _feel._ I really didn't know what to make of the foreign emotion I was experiencing but after a year of wondering and just observing I decided to act. I decided then and there that she was the one. No matter how emotionally deprived I was I was not retarded to the fact that I had developed some sort of feelings for her.

I never felt the need to be with anyone but I made up my mind to pursue her. She was going to be my girlfriend then eventually my wife and we'd have kids, she just didn't know it yet. I trusted her enough for me to open up little by little around her and not come off as the ice-cold brute that everyone grew accustomed to me being. I threw my sanity out the window when I decided to try to grow to love someone again and right now I hope Sakura wouldn't do anything to make me regret it. It hurt badly that I went through all of this and it was so easy for her to say, 'I hate you'. Would it also be that easy for her to just walk out of my life?

Sakura slowly and hesitantly raised her head to meet my gaze and her eyes widened as she let out a gasp when she by no doubt saw the hurt in my eyes that I made no attempt to hide. I loved her and I didn't intend to hide how what she said affected me. "If you hate me because I won't tell you what you want to know because I'm trying to protect you from being hurt . . . then you never loved me in first place."

Her eyes rounded in shock and she took a step towards me, her eyes springing fresh tears. "Sasuke, I didn't mean that, I'm just angry. I didn't—you don't." She cried way too easily and for the simplest things too. Hell I loved her to death but for her to just easily decide on a whim that she hated me because things weren't going her way was just childish of her. I understood that she felt left out or in the dark as some people may put it but that doesn't mean she should go around flinging books and 'I hate you's' to the person she claimed she loved. That was just being immature and was acting like little spoilt brat if you asked me.

"I know you didn't mean it," I shook my head and strode towards the door. I grasped opened the door and punched in the security code. "I'll be back. We'll talk later when you're not so . . . I don't even know." I shook my head unable to find a word to justify her behavior. I walked out the door and let it slide close behind me. I didn't want to leave her alone like that but I have something important to discuss with a few old croons.

...

"I yanked the hem of the pink frilly skirt and scrunched up my nose in distaste. There was a large white decorative belt with an even larger buckle currently around the waistband of the skirt. I twirled in the mirror and shook my head disgustingly. I pulled a pair of white skinny jeans from my closet and started to unzip the skirt. What the hell was I thinking? There was no way I was ever going to wear a skirt. They just don't suit me and they made me feel . . . airy.

I jumped and clutched my jeans to my bra clad chest in shock when my door was literally slammed open. "Hey Tennie, I just brought back your jacket since you were complaining that I didn't return it and . . . and . . . and . . . you're wearing a skirt! Oh my gosh, it's the end of the world!" Ino gasped dramatically her eyes wide and her hand holding my jacket was half way froze in the air. This is not good, I was about to be interrogated by the fashion police. I watched fearfully as her stunned look slowly turned into a full blown knowing grin.

She tossed the jacket on my bed and sauntered over in my direction her with her eyes sparkling in delight. "Looks like I made it just in time," she cooed and yanked the white jeans from my hands and tossed it onto the bed. "So you have a date with Neji?" I nodded slowly even though she already knew the answer without me telling her. "You are wearing that skirt," Ino put her hands on her hips and glared at me daring me to oppose her.

"But it doesn't look good," I whined in frustration.

"You're right. It doesn't look good it looks great," Ino walked around me and nodded approvingly. "You've got amazing legs honey and in that skirt they look killer. Where did you get that skirt?" Ino eyed me with a raised brow.

"My mom bought it for me last year in hopes that I'd actually wear it. I never did. It has gotten a lot shorter." I turned at the sound of Ino rummaging through my wardrobe. She frowned and shook her head at a couple of my clothing. I could only pray that she didn't go to the back of the closet where I stashed all the girly outfits my mom bought for me every now and then. Her sudden gasp told me she fund the stash.

"You've been holding out on us. Wait till the girls here about this," Ino threw a haughty look over her shoulder. "All these cute clothes being neglected is just unheard of—oh my gosh. This would go perfect with that Minnie skirt." Ino pulled out a white top with complicated looking sparkling chains hanging around it. I couldn't even make out what the sleeves were on the fancy top that is if it had any. Ino threw the top at me and I held it up in front of me sceptically before deciding to try it on.

After some good fussing I finally got the top on properly while I listened to Ino scold me about not being able to put on a simple top. Simple my ass, I felt like I was doing calculus just to get it on. Ino nodded repeatedly as she circled me. I gasped when I felt a sharp tug on my head and my hair came flowing down over my head and a little pass my shoulders. I pushed my hair back over my shoulders and glared at Ino, "Not a chance."

"Awe, but you look so hot." Ino finger combed my hair and smiled. "And you've got amazing silky hair, almost as good as mine." I threw Ino a nasty look which she pointedly ignored. She grasped me by my shoulders and spun me around to face the full body mirror, "Look at you."

I do have to admit that I look pretty good. Shit, I look awesome. The off-shoulder white top went nicely with the skirt and the short heeled strappy shoes Ino made me put on just completely made the whole outfit look finished. I absolutely stood firm in my decision to not wear any make up when Ino insisted I did. Much to Ino's disappointment the only thing I did was apply a small amount of lip gloss but she beamed when I decided to let my hair down. The shiny chain that was attached to the blouse wasn't have bad either, it actually looked kind of cool.

"As much as I hate to admit it . . . and I mean really hate—you were right. This outfit looks perfect." I glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed. It was now quarter to nine and I had to meet Neji at The Golden Chain restaurant at nine. I heard about the restaurant but I've never been there and I also didn't know where it was located. He offered to pick me up but being the independent woman I was I declined and decided to catch a cab. Surely the cab driver would know where the restaurant was. I sprayed myself with some perfume and contemplated walking with a purse to hold my house key. I decided not to. I hated those things and there was a spare key hidden outside on my gallery anyway so I'd just use that in case my mother was not home when I would have returned.

"Of course I was right," Ino snorted. "You must not know who I am. Anyway I'll be seeing you later. Bye Tennie. Do update me of your status after your date." Ino smacked a kiss on my cheek and strode through the door. I heard her heels clicking until it faded and the door slam lightly behind her. Wait, how did that girl even get in my house? I am pretty damn sure the door was locked. Then again Ino had her ways, her very mysterious ways. Two minutes prior to Ino's departure I was out the house and in a cab on my way to the restaurant.

Oh no. Oh no . . . my throat went dry as I stared outside the cab window. It's no wonder I've never been here, I don't think I would be able to afford it. The restaurant was an elegant and sophisticated building, the walls were ivory and there was gold curtains draped around at the entrance. There were tables outside where couples, families and friends were currently dining.

I made a mental note to thank Ino again. Jeans definitely didn't suit this occasion and I knew if she hadn't popped in my home I would have been sporting them. I paid the cab driver who coughed impatiently and started to walkover the bridge leading to the entrance that had a small river flowing underneath it. Looking down to my side I could see that it ended in a small pond prettily decorated with petals and a few small frogs leaping from leaf to leaf. The guests didn't even seemed bothered by it as they were to focused on socializing and eating the way to expensive looking food on their plates.

As I entered a woman with a smile too sweet to be real greeted me at the door and asked if I had a reservation. I shook my head dumbly as I gazed in wonder at the magnificent structure of the building behind her head. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here—"

"Ah, of course, this way," I followed the woman as she led me through the wide expanse of the gorgeous dining area, pointedly ignoring the perverted group of men seated who I'm sure was currently staring at my ass like a piece of meat. She led me up some elegant stairs and unto a balcony where about two other couples were dining. I tugged at my skirt nervously when I saw Neji seated at a table far away from the other dining couples. He was looking to the side and appeared to be watching the stars with a blank look on his handsome face.

"Have a good night, someone will come up very soon to take your order," The woman turned on her heel and sauntered back out the doors and down the stairs after she saw that I saw where Neji was seated. I bit my lips and actually contemplated running back. He hadn't seen me yet so I could make a dash at it but even I knew that I was just being ridiculous. I slowly approached him and tried not to make my short heels click too much on the floor. He didn't even hear me pull out the empty seat and I raised brow. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Neji?" I made my presence known as I pulled out the chair further. His head snapped to me but his eyes showed no signs of being even remotely alarmed. I licked my lips nervously as he immediately looked down and his eyes appeared to be drinking me in. That's how I felt, like I was literally being sucked in by some unknown force. I didn't know what to think when his eyes showed a flash of surprise as he blinked at my skirt a couple of times.

Starting to get a little nervous from the attention I sat down and bit my lips, looking anywhere but at the male seated in front of me.

Neji's hands covered mine on the table and I looked up at him. "Tenten, you look very gorgeous . . ." His voice trailed off as he leaned forward and ran his fingers through my hair almost absently.

I smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

I blinked a couple times and cleared my throat. "Sorry for what?" I asked slowly and somewhat fearfully. I stared into Neji's eyes and failed to read his seemingly bottomless eyes. It bugged me. It really bugged me that he could take one look into my eyes and know what I was thinking but I couldn't do the same with him.

"For treating you like I have been for the past few years. Honestly, I only tried to piss you off all the time because I like you. The fact that I liked you against my own will irritated me and I took it out on you. I was trying to find a way to somehow hate you and it worked . . . for a few hours."

I opened my mouth to respond but I didn't know what to say. Who would? The Hyuga Neji just apologised. He admitted that he had been mistreating me wrong all these years. I knew it would have been polite of me to do the same because I in return had also treated him badly but I reminded myself that he was the one who started it in the first place.

"I'm also sorry for pushing myself on you . . . I really didn't give you a chance."

My cheeks flamed red and I bit my lips. Did he have to bring that up? How embarrassing. Why was he watching me like that? A slow smirk was starting to creep up on his lips and he sat back in his seat and grinned.

"I was not referring to _that _Tenten. I was talking about how I never really gave you a choice when it came to us being together. If you want me to apologize about that _other_ incident in which you really stood no chance of evading then I must inform you that I'm_ not_ sorry but if it makes you feel better maybe next time you can be on-"

"Whoa! Okay! Okay. I get. Stop it please!" I groaned in my hands and sunk low in my seat. How humiliating. How could he just talk about something so private without being the least bit embarrassed?

Neji shrugged and played with the fancy pepper shaker on the table. "I don't know why you're being so shy about it. I was just making a suggestion. I just thought you'd appreciate it since you love being in control."

_Oh my God. _

I groaned and sunk even further into my seat. So this was the real Neji. I should have known his too cool and calm composure was too cool and too composed to be true. The guy was impossibly rude. "Could we please talk about something else other than _that_?"

"It depends. What is that '_that_' of which you are talking about?" Neji feigned ignorance.

"Neji," I snapped. The Hyuga chuckled. He had the gall to chuckle. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when luckily for him a waitress appeared by our table and asked for our orders. I blinked and looked down at the menu which I failed to even take a look at because Neji distracted me.

"She'll have some apple sesame dumplings and a whole cheese stuffed lobster and I'll have herring shin-soba with any dipping sauce and no-spice. Any drink will do as long as it's non-alcoholic." The waitress nodded while writing down the order and disappeared just as quietly as she had appeared.

"How did you know I like sesame dumplings?" I questioned Neji curiously.

"You said that your favourite food was sesame dumplings when we had to introduce ourselves to the class." Neji spoke it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That was three years ago. You actually remember that?" I felt kind of happy to know that he remembered such a trivial thing about her. I feel guilty that she really knew practically next to nothing about him.

"You look troubled," Neji stated. I nodded slowly. I was troubled. Here I was sitting across from the guy I was in a serious relationship with and he knew almost everything about me but I knew nothing about him. I felt so ashamed.

"You know me so well and I don't know anything about you." I sighed deeply.

"Well what do you want to know?" Neji spoke after a few minutes and swallowed.

"You don't . . . I can ask you anything?" I asked hesitantly. I knew how secretive the Hyuga's were and Neji was no different. If anything he was more secretive than all the rest of his family. I was always a little intimidated by his family because they all had this cold demeanor and was extremely wealthy and every time I was around them I felt insignificant.

"If you want to know I'll tell you, no matter what the question." Neji looked at me and I knew he would answer me truthfully. I was going to ask him everything about him and his family and his past girlfriends right down to his likes and dislikes. I want to know everything. That seemed like too many questions to ask and I didn't know where or even how to start.

After the waitress appeared once again and served us our meal I spoke.

"Tell me everything."

...

"Listen you think you know what is best for Konoha but you really don't. I know you're only trying to do what is right and you have the safety of the country in your best interest. We all know this. No disrespect but your past actions says otherwise and has a lot to do with how our economy is running now. The Uchiha Corporation has completely dissolved because of you and I understand that you want to rebuild it but you cannot force the issue upon," Jiraiya almost lazily gestured to me from his slouched position on his chair at the front of the occupied room. "Yes it is his responsibility to take over but don't you think you are taking it a bit too far? Why should he or anyone of this matter have to subject themselves by living under your rules?" Jiraiya stared expectantly at the two elders sitting on each side of the Danzo, the Sixth Hokage of our large city Konohagakure.

"Hokage-sama do you hear the way in which he addresses you . . . us. Why-" Koharu sat forward in her seat aghast at the behaviour of her subordinate. Or so she thought.

"Tet tet tet," Jiraiya wagged his finger at the aging woman. "I was not speaking to the Hokage. I was speaking to you two." Jiraiya nodded to the other elder who sat stiffly in his chair with a disapproving glare on his face. Jiraiya really knew how to get under peoples skin.

The five Kages who sat at an elegant rectangular table facing our Hokage looked somewhat amused at the situation before hand. It was not everyday someone saw the great and stubborn council of Konoha getting belittled by someone with of a lower position than they but that didn't change the fact that while he may have a lower position he had almost an equal amount of power. Jiraiya was once in the running to be Hokage but he refused most likely to continue writing his porn novels that Kakashi always read in class.

I slouched down even lower in my seat when I saw that Jiraiya seemed perfectly fine with handling the talking part of the situation because I had no desire to argue with some old fools. I was already teetering on the edge of my patience because of the argument I had with Sakura earlier and if anyone does or say anything to me that I didn't like I am going to let out all my pent up anger and frustrations on them. Hopefully it would be the council and I really wouldn't hold back. If it's one thing I hate it are old, stuck up fools who thought they were better than everyone but what I hate even more are old, stuck up fools who think they can just intervene in _my_ life and run into to the dirt like their currently doing with our country.

Homura sat slightly forward in his seat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke down to Jiraiya. "Is there a reason why you are so strongly defending the kid? Some sort of benefit I presume? Our reasons are just and fair. Sasuke is the last breathing Uchiha-"

"I wonder whose fault is that," A, the Fourth Raikage of Kumogakure spoke up his fingers repeatedly thrumming on the table he sat at. The dark-skinned man white hair and a large muscular built blinked a couple times pointedly at the trio upfront, an unfriendly gaze purposely lingering on the Hokage for a few extra seconds. It was bare fact but for unknown reasons that for the past years he highly disapproved of the massacre of anyone bearing the last name Uchiha.

"-and even if we wanted to we cannot replace him with anyone." Homura continued with an edge to his voice as he glared down warningly at the Raikage who returned the same glare with more heat. I saw A's two body guards glanced crossly at the elder ready to intervene if the need calls for it. "He is an invaluable asset to our country and we need him to fulfill the goals left for him. It is only mandatory that he marries a woman who is well-bred, someone who is of a prestigious and well-known family."

"You must be shitting me. Do you really think that you old geezers can tell me who to marry? How far from senility are you, you old hags?" I glared up at the elders and Jiraiya scratched his head awkwardly while trying to hold in a few snickers at my insult. "If I agree to take over this whole Uchiha business and bring it back up from the dirt in which you left it why the hell should I have to marry in the first place? What good would that do?" I growled the last question threateningly and the elders sat back in their seats clearly affronted.

Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure stood up from his seat and scowled, "You little brat! It is not your decision to make. I for one agree that if you are going to take over such a prominent establishment you should also carry out your position in the highest supreme form and marry a equally-"

"Sit down old man. I don't give a rat's ass if you agree or not. Instead of worrying your frail, old head about who I marry, why don't you go grow some hair or better yet do something about that red overgrown sad excuse of a nose. You look very much equivalent to a clown." I directed a stony glare at the short old man who decided that pitching in his unwanted opinion of the matter would make things better, maybe for him but not for me.

"This is why I hate young people. No respect. Just a bunch of naive snobby brat kids with no intellect for the better good or even for themselves. The attack orchestrated on your family six years ago was for good reasons and you have-" I nearly rolled my eyes at the dramatic speech I felt was coming on and I had no intentions to listen whatsoever. Whatever that was going to come out of his mouth would just be another load of bullshit.

"It was _seven_ years ago. Apparently your age is catching up with your looks. A word of advice, _retire_."

A loud feminine laugh rang through the room and everyone turned to the source. Mei Terumī, the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure leaned forward in her seat and eyed me in a way that made me feel highly violated. "Damn. Such a filthy mouth you have and might I add you are devilishly handsome." Her head cocked to the side and her green eyes almost seemed like they could see through my clothes. "You are most definitely an Uchiha. Probably one of the most handsome I've seen. It's a pity really; if only I were a little younger I'd do you the most gracious honor of marrying you."

"You're such a reckless flirt," Koharu hissed from her position in her seat but the Mizukage paid her no mind and only smiled cheerfully in return. Koharu raised a brow challengingly, "And what may I ask are your views on this whole ordeal?"

Mei sat back in her seat and took a short moment before she answered, "I honestly think that he would make fine leader and most likely will guide the fallen operation back to its former state. Who knows? He may prove to be superior at strategic planning and implementing than the former thus leading the empire straight to success. I have seen his files and his intellectual capacity and innovative intelligence rivals even that of the most formidable leaders today, he's a genius in the making. I completely agree that he is the only one with the ability and the right to bring back what was and is to be his in the first place."

The woman said this all the while with a cheerful smile on her face and her expression didn't even falter as she proceeded to speak. "However I must disagree with your insensitive decision to not only throw this exertive responsibility on him at such a fragile age but also to tie him down under your ridiculous conditions. Sir Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, I apologize if that is not the answer you wanted to hear but it is what I think is right and you at least owe him this much. From all that has been revealed to us in the past few days you have practically made all his choices for him through your previous actions so why would you want to take the only one he has left?"

"My sentiments exactly," Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, spoke up from his position. I remembered the red head from a couple of years ago. He attended the academy for a while and moved back to Suna and apparently was now the leader of his country. Naruto was going to have a heart attack. He had a bit of a rivalry with him for a short period of time. It was going to kill him knowing that Gaara achieved his dream to lead the country before he did.

Danzō who was silent from the beginning of the meeting raised his hands in respect signaling he was about to speak. I settled a hard and unwavering glare at the Hokage. This man was the source of all suffering I endured for the past years because of his decision to have my family murdered because they supposedly posed a threat to Konoha. He kept tabs on the movements of every Uchiha and when they came close to revolting he had them eliminated to prevent the breakout of a civil war. He assigned my brother who was a trained agent in assassination to wipe out our entire family. I recently learned that it was because he loved me so much that he couldn't kill me. He set it up and made it so I would purposely blame him for everything in hopes of getting me to someday come for him and kill him for revenge. He disobeyed direct orders from the former Hokage's advisers by letting me live.

The only reason that they didn't get rid of me was because Itachi also threatened the Konoha Council, and Danzō in particular, not to lay a finger on me or else he would go public with everything he knew. He then fled the country and joined a notorious criminal organization and the city was in calm at the expense of the Uchiha clan and my brother's honor and pride. All this was the council's dirty little secret that was revealed to me by Madara Uchiha after I found out that my brother had passed away due to an illness he had acquired sometime ago.

To say that I was shocked when I met this supposedly dead man was an understatement. I was baffled but not frightened in anyway. He was the co-founder of Konohagakure and was once the leader of the Uchiha clan and he should have been dead but he was alive and was the co-founder of the criminal organization Akatsuki and he also helped my brother in eliminating the Uchiha's. There are a lot of secrets being kept from the people of the city, secrets which they'd probably die without ever knowing. It was probably for the best. If they ever found out about the web of lies they've been blindly living in that was spun by their superiors and of all the blood that had to be spilled and how they are being betrayed and deceived by who they put their trust in the most bad things would happen. No doubt it would raise hell and start a revolution although that wasn't such a bad thing in my opinion.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I must say it is of the highest pleasure to finally meet you. I use to be on speaking terms with your close relatives and I must say the genes were carried on strong if not stronger. It's a pity about what happened to your family but some things just had to be done for the safety of all." I gritted my teeth and glared at the man before me. _Hypocrite._

I took a step forward in his direction and Jiraiya's hand on my shoulder stopped me from proceeding any further. "Oh really? I suppose you want to express your condolences for my sorrows? Take it and shove it up your ass. I don't want your pity. Just get on with whatever you had us gather here for."

Danzō's face was blank and then he slowly frown, "You Uchiha's were always arrogant and outspoken. You people always did only as you saw fit and had the most distant attitude towards others as if you were greater and more important than others."

I smirked haughtily, "Well it seems that you agree with this fact because you got rid of them all. You obviously felt threatened and wanted to be rid of them. In addition to that you knew none of your men couldn't complete such an impossible feat so you had one of our own do it. We were the only threat for ourselves and you apparently knew this."

Danzō's mouth was shut in a tight line and his jaw clenched. Jiraiya's laugh rang through the room along with that of Mei's. "It only takes an Uchiha to figure out something so simple yet complex. The kid has a point," Jiraiya moved from the wall in which he was leaning up against with his arms folded.

"Oh God, I need this man to come back home with me, I'd never be bored." Mei smiled deviously in my direction and the all the men seated at the table rolled their eyes. A loud clearing of a throat broke the short moment and Danzō stood from his seat.

"We have already selected seven suitable women from within Kirigakure, Amegakure, Uzushiogakure, Yukigakure and our very own Konohagakure, who would provide us with excellent Uchiha heirs. All of these women are wealthy and beautiful and has prominent ties and healthy relationships with various countries across the globe and we will provide you with the opportunity to choose which ever one you would like to marry."

As angry as I was currently getting I did not let it consume me because that would just prove me to be reckless. I clenched my fists at my side itching to land just one hit in the man's face. Just one hit was all I needed to fix his irregular looking face. The two bodyguards that stood behind the trio upfront bristled when they noticed my concealed anger. I gave each of them a hard glare to which they tried to return with just as much vigor but failed miserably. I fixed my gaze upon the Hokage who awaited my response.

"I refuse."

Danzō slammed his fists down at the desk startling the two elders seating on either side of him. I raised a brow cynically. Where was the calm and composed man that stood before us a few seconds ago? His mouth opened in a deadly snarl to which even the bodyguard situated in the room became aware and cautious off. "You refuse? If this is about that pink-haired detractor you're currently seeing I will not accept it! Do you hear me? It is unacceptable."

I took a step forward in his direction and scowled, "So you've been keeping surveillance. I had a strong feeling that you were watching me. What did you think I was going to do run and from you none the less?"

"Pink hair!" Ōnoki spoke aloud in a surprised but skeptical tone. "The young stupid teens nowadays, dyeing their hair all sorts of preposterous colors."

"At least she has hair," one of Gaara's bodyguards spoke up while pointedly eyeing the bald head of the Tsuchikage. He looked vaguely familiar and I quickly recognized him to be Gaara's brother, Kankurō. He finally removed all the junk and makeup he had caked all over his face. A snicker was heard and A coughed in his hand and then burst out in a strong and loud fit of laughter and repeatedly slapped his hand on his leg. Ōnoki looked highly offended and spat curses at the angry bodyguard.

"And we can assure you that her hair color is very much real," A girl who I knew to be Gaara's and Kankurō's sister spoke up with her arms folded across her chest defiantly as she eyed the man with obvious distaste. Her gaze challenged the man and her body posture clearly stated that she would risk her life for her brother if she had to. She seemed hated him because he usually found it necessary to insult Gaara because he was younger than them.

"Temari, Kankurō that's enough." Gaara spoke up and turned a hard glare in Ōnoki's direction. The siblings also gave a long pointed glare at the older man and stepped back but they still kept their guard up for any other incident that might occur. It seems that Gaara didn't favor the older Kage either.

"That's right. Keep a leash on your followers," Ōnoki lifted his chin in the air and eyed the three teens with contempt before returning his gaze upfront. I noticed that Jiraiya was having a good laugh at the scene while I was literally struggling with myself not to attack Danzō who stood glaring at me expectantly. The man must have of though himself as some kind of noble god if he expected me to just bend to his will and obey his orders without question.

"That girl is by no means even remotely close to being suitable for being one of your candidate wives. She is unacceptable," Danzō spoke with an air of finality in his voice that really ticked me off. He just expected everything to fall into place with no resistance once he planned it. He didn't care how it had to be done or if he had to slaughter a whole family to do it. He just acted and got rid of anything that got in the way to achieve his ultimate goal of world piece. A goal in which he has yet to make an inch of progress in seeing as that every move he made resulted in more conflict and almost resulted in wars.

The more I stood thinking about the whole ordeal the more I noticed the small but fatal flaws to his plans. He needed me. This whole operation would stay stagnant and would never arise to anything if I didn't exist. My existence was the only hope for the Uchiha business to revive itself and they knew it. If I refused them then all their planning would prove been useless and they'd suffer the consequences. I glanced at the elders carefully and redirected my gaze at the hokage. They each returned my look with a stern and condescending glare. Then it dawned on me once again as it had a few days back. They were growing desperate. The economy is going so bad that they now wanted to start back up the Uchiha enterprise to fix it.

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone in the room stared at me as if I had suddenly gone crazy. I heard Jiraiya come up behind me and he patted me on the back hesitantly, "Ah kiddo. Are you alright?"

I chuckled lowly and a knowing grin slowly crept unto my face. Danzō and the elders exchanged glances at my odd behavior and that only caused my grin to increase even more. "Oh I'm great."

"That kid is a mystery," A clicked his tongue from where he sat with a curious look on his face. All the other Kages also had this look of curiosity on their faces.

"Your desperate attempts to get me to start this whole transaction so that you can try and mend the damage you caused years ago that is still greatly affecting the village is very unattractive. Desperation in itself is hideous. I refuse to assert my eminence into this business under such precarious stipulations."

"A dictionary someone?" Jiraiya's asked without being serious in a low but audible tone.

I internally shook my head at the man and continued to address my message to the Hokage. Hopefully it would be received as clear and distinct as I am delivering it. "You need me. It's not a question nor an if or a maybe. I reject you guys and you sink to the bottom of the food chain like measly zooplanktons."

The whole room was eerily quiet now. Everyone struck into silence and Danzō looked furious but he knew that I was telling the truth and it was too late to even try and defend himself. Not even the usually talkative council members were attempting to deny my claims.

"I don't think you realize that regardless of the position you hold over this city and everyone in it, you do not have more power than I do. Without me you will have failed and everything you would have wished to accomplish and everything you stand for would be in vain. You have no control over me. I shall do what I want with who I want wherever I want at anytime I please. Remember you signed a contract seven years ago and if so even dare to infringe the terms of that pact it will be your ass, not mine."

The fatal look I gave the trio was intense enough to actually have them recoil in shock. Homura's mouth fell open a few times but no words ever passed through his lips. The look on the other elder's face was priceless while the Hokage looked stupefied.

"Holy shit kiddo; you really are a cold-blooded Uchiha. You have my respect," A broke the heavy silence with his statement of admiration. The bodyguards in the room nodded while other glanced at the three heads standing at the front nervously.

"He completely turned the tables on them. You really are a genius." Mei's usually cheerful voice was laced with surprise, wonder and a deeply rooted admiration in which I hope she didn't try to explore.

I walked to the double exit doors of the room to leave and I could feel the eyes of everyone staring at me in shock. The hell I cared. Jiraiya followed me and gave a mock salute to the Hokage and I turned back to face the Hokage all amusement and mockery wiped from my face for a grave and promising look

"I expect you to make a wise decision. It's my way or the high way. You choose. Just remember that your verdict determines your fate." And with that being said I left the room and was once again slapped lightly on my back from the pervert. I scowled at the white haired man as we walked down the large hallway leading to the buildings exit doors.

"You surprised me back there kid. I didn't know you had it in you to talk down to our Hokage like that. I also didn't know you were going out with that Haruno girl." Jiraiya nudged me in my side and I chose to ignore him but that didn't stop the shock that coursed through my body at the next words he uttered slyly.

"Is that why I saw you at that Diamonds jewelery store the other day?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, finally. I am so proud of myself for completing such a long and eventful chapter at such a critical and college stressed time in my life. I must say that this chapter was more of an informative one in comparison to all the others. I know a lot of you guys have been curious about the strange events that took place in the last chapter such as Sasuke's bizarre phone calls and odd behavior. When I actually thought about it, I basically left you guys just as clueless as Sakura was about the whole situation. Lol Anyway I think it just adds more mystery to the story and make readers want to read on to find out more.

This chapter proved a little difficult to write because it has to do a lot with what happened in the past and I tried to take some actual Naruto facts and incorporate them into my story to better suit it. Yeah so some details were altered and some were removed just for the sake of the story but I guess that's why it's called a fan-fiction. Any comments, critics and comments are more than welcome. I love feedback. This chapter may not have been the most interesting because it is mostly explaining and shedding light on Sasuke's life but I shall promise you the next one will.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

Chapter 12

~...~

I may have taken it too far this time. Sasuke's reaction said it all. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I only realized this now. I only now realized how childish I was behaving when I though back to what happened. I hurt Sasuke, badly and that shocked me. I didn't even know what to do or say when I saw the pained look in his eyes after I said those horrible words to him. I thought that him hiding something from me that it was bad but what I did was worse. How stupid was I?

It's been four hours and seventeen minutes since Sasuke left and it's been four hours and fourteen minutes since I've been lying on my bed crying my eyes out. I hated myself right now. Ino had called my phone numerous times but I was too distraught to talk to the girl so I ignored all her calls. I wanted so badly for Sasuke to return so I could apologize and ask him to forgive me. I knew I didn't mean anything I said to him, that I was just caught up in the heat of the moment. I just hoped he knew too. My stomach rumbled and the slightly growing ache in my head reminded me that I had yet to have eaten a meal for the day but I had no appetite.

I bit back another sob and buried my head into the fluffy pillow beneath my head. I was so pathetic. All he was doing was trying to protect me and I overreacted. I didn't like the fact that I was being kept out of the loop as if I wasn't important enough to know what was really going in Sasuke's mysterious life. I knew I wasn't wrong for being curious or angry of why Sasuke was keeping something that seemed very important from me but I knew I was wrong in the way in which I acted when he refused to tell me.

I had a sinking feeling in my heart that this was it. That he would decide that he didn't want a girlfriend that was immature and reckless as I. I choked on another sob as just the thought of Sasuke breaking up with me made me feel like someone was ripping my heart right out of me. God, I love him so much I don't know what I'd do if he decided to leave me. Sobs wracked my body and I buried my face even deeper into the tear soaked pillow. I must be such a horrible and pathetic sight.

A sudden heavy weight on the side of the bed had me flying over to the other side of the bed in shock but my shock quickly turned to fear when I saw that it was Sasuke. It wasn't a fear of him doing something to me but it was a fear of him confirming my worst nightmare. That he was going to dump me. Imagine the confusion I felt when he pulled me over to where he sat and embraced me running his fingers through my hair and consoling me with soothing words.

"I'm sorry Sakura," his voice was low and regretful. I let go another sob and mentally scolded myself for how pathetic I was. Why was I letting him apologize to me when I was the one in the wrong? There was no excuse for my behavior and here Sasuke was apologizing to me because he hid something from me simply to protect me.

"No Sasuke. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm s so sorry. I d didn't mean anything I said . . . I love you." My words were broken from my sobbing and I felt Sasuke tighten his arms around my waist.

"I forgive you . . . just stop crying _please_." I could hear the small, almost non-existent plea in his voice and I felt even worse. I threw my arms around him and repeatedly apologized. I didn't even care about what he was not telling me anymore, I just wanted him to forgive me for blowing things way out of proportion. There were so many ways in which I could have approached the situation and I chose the most cowardly way. I've never in my life been so disappointed in myself before.

I smiled softly to myself when I felt Sasuke's uneasiness with our position. He wasn't a touchy or hugging type of person so I could literally feel him become uncomfortable in my arms but I wasn't offended. That's just the way he was and I'm grateful that even though he was uncomfortable he didn't push me away. For his sake I removed my arms from around him and I could visibly see him relax.

"Thank you for forgiving me," I sat back on the bed beside him trying to get rid of the light blush adorning my face. My only answer was a slow nod but it made me happy none the less. I exhaled and giggled softly, "I thought you were going to dump me." Another set of nervous giggles reluctantly bubbled up in my throat and exited my mouth. "I would have never forgiven myself. I'm so happy. I know I get very dramatic and overreact a lot."

"You thought I was going to break up with you?" If I had not known Sasuke I would not have been able to detect the slight hint of incredulity and anger in his voice. He set a pair of accusing eyes on me and I deflated.

"W well y you were so angry and I – you . . .yes," I admitted in a small sigh. Sasuke's stare turned into a glare and I flinched while moving back slightly to the other side of the bed. The glare in Sasuke's eyes immediately disappeared only to be replaced by his usually expressionless one.

"Why did you move back?" The question caught me off guard and I started sputtering in an attempt to for a sensible answer. However, I found that no matter how much I tried to say the word _no, _it wouldn't form correctly on my tongue. "Are you scared of me?"

I opened my mouth immediately to object but Sasuke silenced me. "Don't lie. Do I scare you?"

I swallowed before I answered. "Yes . . . sometimes . . . but I know you won't do anything to hurt me!" I added quickly. The empty look in his eyes was far worse than the usual glare they always had. He seemed so lost.

"You're afraid of me," the words were said in a hushed tone and I believed he was talking to himself. Sasuke was now looking straight ahead at the wall with a faraway look in his eyes. I had an urge to reach out and touch him but I didn't know how he would react or if he would react at all.

"Sasuke don't . . ." I didn't even know how to start or what I was planning to say but just the empty look on his face had me rushing to say something. "Everyone's afraid of you!"

"You're not everyone. Screw everyone," Sasuke snapped. "You're someone. Someone that I love and want to protect and I cannot protect you if I'm the one you need to be protected from."

Sasuke turned to face me and I did not like the serious look on his face. "Listen Sakura, this thing that I can't tell you about, I have no doubt that it will end up hurting you in the end. It's not something small, I can't just fix it. I have responsibilities that I really don't want to be accountable for and because of this people don't see us fit together and I'm really starting to wonder if I should risk you getting hurt because of it."

I could feel my heart beat accelerating and the room was starting to feel hot. I didn't like what he was saying. I knew exactly what he was trying to say. I knew exactly what he was _going_ to say.

"I'm not good enough for you anyway. You shouldn't have to be dragged down with me into my affairs. It's not fair to -"

"Stop, Sasuke! Don't say anymore." I wasn't shouting but I guess the reason Sasuke was looking at me now was because of the tremor in my voice which left the obvious hint that I was crying. Tears swam into my vision and fell down off my cheeks unto my blouse. "You are not breaking up with me. You can't!"

Sasuke eyes narrowed at my tears and he turned his head away from me. I was getting desperate. In fact I was getting so desperate I was willing to do or say anything that would stop the terrible upcoming event from occurring. I grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt and yanked him to me. I looked straight down into his passive onyx eyes with serious and determined emerald eyes.

"Are you really willing to just give me up?"

"Yes."

I cringed at the harsh way he spat it but I refused to get angry. I refused to get angry because that was what he was trying to do. He wanted m to get angry. He wanted to make me hate him so that maybe I would leave him instead. It wouldn't work and he knew it but he was willing to try and I knew exactly how to counteract it.

"So I guess you just want to leave me and I'll eventually just end up with some other guy. One who is good for me and can protect from anything including you. You want what's best for me and that just so happens to be a normal, kind and sweet guy who are not tied down in dangerous affairs . . . the exact opposite of you. I understand that but do you really want to let me go?"

"Yes," Sasuke's reply was short and clipped but he said it too careless. Too careless not to care.

I continued and pressed on even harder. I knew Sasuke. He didn't let little things get him worked up. Nothing fazed him much and if something did he knew how to keep his control in check but I knew how to break it down.

I stood up and folded my arms across my chest. I eyed him with a combination of anger and hurt. "So you'd just be willing to let me go straight into the arms of another guy? I know that you're trying to protect me and all but are you really willing to let another guy have me?"

"Shut up."

I ignored the softly spoken command and pressed on even further. As composed as he looked I knew he was slightly on edge. I just needed to push him some more and he'd fall. Although I was nervous and hesitant on the inside I managed to portray the exact opposite and I silently applauded myself for being to do so under Sasuke's unwavering gaze. I moved to stand directly in front of him and he stared back at me with carefully concealed eyes.

"Fine, dump me! If you want some other guy to touch me and kiss me then fine. Maybe I'll like it! -"

"Shut up, Sakura." This time when he spoke he sounded a little less composed and I knew I was really getting to him. His fists curled tightly at his sides but his eyes betrayed no foreign emotion. He was trying not to lose control over himself but I was on a roll now and I wasn't going to hold back. He'd regret that he said he's let me go.

"In fact maybe I'll like it so much that I'll let him have sex with me!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled and was on his feet before I could even blink. He pushed me backwards until my back hit the wall with a thud. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared right now because I was terrified but I was also happy. He finally snapped. He wouldn't leave me now, he couldn't leave me now. He was an extremely jealous and possessive person. That was his weakness. His weakness was my strength and I fully intended to use it to my advantage no matter how manipulative it seemed.

"I won't let any other guy _ever _lay their hands on you," he grasped my chin and spoke into my ear. "No one's going to have sex with you. Not before me and not after me. I'd have to be dead for that to happen. If I can't have you, no one will. Remember that."

Okay. I breathed in and breathed out slowly. My plan back fired. I really thought I had him. I did everything according to my quick but well thought up plan but his reaction was not what I predicted. It was only partly so and I couldn't work with _partly_. My plan failed. I had no idea how far Sasuke's possessiveness stretched but it was evidently clear that he was a bit over possessive. My mind replayed Sasuke's spoken words a few times before I completely registered them. "Are you implying that if you break up with me I'm not supposed to see anyone else?"

The look in Sasuke's eyes was cool yet final as he spoke, "Exactly."

My jaws dropped in indignation. I didn't even know what to say or if I should have said anything at all. This was a side of Sasuke I've never seen before and I wasn't sure I liked it. "You're messed up!"

"You knew that before you got with me so don't act so naive. You belong to me. I have no problem with getting rid of anyone who tries to take what's mine," Sasuke's eyes held a mild stormy look and his voice was calm yet held a trace of warning. I could only wonder, was he warning any other boy who tried to take me from him or was he warning me? I tried to push myself away from him because I was just plain outraged but he wouldn't have it. He pulled me unto his body tightly and I ignored the heat and sizzling attraction I felt from this small action. His hands grasped my buttocks to pull me even more tightly against him but I knew that it had no sexual meaning behind it. "You belong to me and only me. If anyone tries to touch you, whether you're willing or not I will do away with them."

I felt mortified because I knew that he wasn't joking. It brought back the haunting memory of what he did to Ryo and what he would have done if Kiba hadn't intervened. While Sasuke was a calm person he was also known to be somewhat emotionally unstable.

My body shivered at the heat that came along with the threatening words and I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. I was in love with a monster. Deep down in my heart I thought that maybe he would change even the bit slightest, that he would become a more openly loving and affectionate person. A part of me felt guilty for even entertaining such a thought. I realize now that no matter how twisted or cold he was that I didn't want him to change because this is who he is and that was who I fell in love with.

"I love you, Sasuke," I grasped both sides of his head and pulled him down to me. The kiss was slow and soothing and it took my breath away. I could feel all my emotions being poured into that kiss and then just being absorbed by the sheer moment and pleasure. Sasuke's hands wrapped in my hair and gently massaged my scalp as I leaned into him completely drunk off our kiss. When he pulled away his arms came up to wrap themselves around my waist and he buried his face in my neck.

"I love you too."

...

Sakura's P.O.V

Later that day . . .

"What the hell is the dobe doing here?" Sasuke glared at the closed door with a look of harsh contemplation. He looked extremely reluctant to open it. I laughed at the familiar expression of frustration that graced his features whenever Naruto was within thirty feet of him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's yelling and loud persistent banging on the door was starting to get unbearable. Almost as quickly as the pounding started it stopped and Naruto stopped yelling. I almost laughed when Sasuke eyed the door cautiously as if Naruto leaving was too good to be true.

"S Sasuke . . . it's me Hinata. M may I come in?" As soon as I heard Hinata's low and timid voice I flew up from the couch and punched in the code for the door. I heard Sasuke growl lowly behind me but I didn't care. I missed the girls and if I could get to see one of them I wouldn't pass up the opportunity. The door had yet to fully open itself before a big orange blob was squeezing itself between the small space to get inside. Sasuke growled irritatingly.

"He he! I knew you guys couldn't say no to Hinata," Naruto grinned broadly as the small girl entered behind him and gave each of us an apologetic look with a light brush splattered across her cheeks. Naruto squeezed me in a bear hug then jumped over Sasuke's couch and stood in front of the scowling teen. Sasuke glared at him but Naruto ignored him and pushed his hand slowly into his orange jacket with a growing grin on his face.

I stood watching Naruto curiously along with Hinata wondering what could have been hidden in his jacket. Two seconds later his hand flashed back and he waved a slim box in Sasuke's face, "I bought me a game . . . Call of Duty: Black Ops! Yeah baby!" I raised a brow at the excited young blonde who looked about ready to explode into oblivion.

Sasuke shifted unto his other feet and blinked. He glanced at the PS3 game in his hand and then back up at the grinning blonde. "Naruto," he started with his head cocked slightly to the side and I could see he was struggling with himself not to shout at the blonde. "You don't have a PS3."

"I know. So now you know what to get me for my birthday! Until then I'll just play it in yours." Naruto swung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and shook him. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a c caring and lovi. . . lovin . . . kind -damn this is hard. You're not any of those things." Naruto looked like he was ready to throw up and Sasuke looked like he was ready to throw Naruto out of the house. Beside me Hinata giggled and I crushed her in a bear hug and she timidly hugged me back. I loved her so much . . . she was just too cute.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her after I let her go. She shrugged and glanced quickly at Naruto then back at me. "I was just t taking a walk and r ran into Naruto," her cheeks reddened when she said this and I smiled knowingly. "He t told me that h he was headed t to Sasuke's house and asked m me to come a along."

I raised a brow, "By asked you mean he dragged you along before you even had the chance to answer?" Hinata blushed and nodded. I knew Naruto so well. "Well I'm glad he dragged you along. I miss you. A lot has happened to me in these few days and I mean a lot and I can see that you and Naruto are developing some type of close-"

Hinata turned a light shade of pink while furiously tossing her head from side to side. "No, it's not l like t that." I raised a brow and scuffed.

"It's exactly like that." I giggled at the shy and almost shocked look Hinata had on her face. I pulled her to sit beside me on the rug next to the couch where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Well let's break this baby in!" Naruto pushed Sasuke down to sit on the couch and threw him a controller. Sasuke groaned, "Awe come on. You're not even going to at least try to read off the game by yourself first?"

"Nope, you do that. You know I hate story mode. This game was built for online gaming," Naruto plopped himself down on the couch while grinning from ear to ear clearly excited. His eyes glowed as he watched the flat screen, "Look at the damn graphics. I swear to ramen those men are real."

Sasuke threw the controller in Naruto's lap. "Just forget the story mode and go online." Naruto gasped dramatically. "You can't _do that! _It just would be right! We have to complete it first and it'll take me one _whole_ week."

Sasuke shrugged, "So?"

Naruto shook his head as if he were speaking to a child. "It'll take me a week to read it off. It'll take you six days _less _than me. You see where I'm going with this?" Naruto mocked Sasuke by raising a brow. I could see that Sasuke was getting really irritated but that always happened with Naruto. It was normal.

"No. I really don't," Sasuke bit out. "Do you really expect me to read it off in one day?"

"You did it with World at War, remember? One day! It was an event that was meant to go down in the books I tell yah! Good times, good times but enough of reflecting on the past. This game right here," Naruto waved the empty game box once more in Sasuke's face. ". . . is here and now."

Sasuke growled and snatched the controller from Naruto, "Shut up already."

Hinata giggled beside me and I started to giggle also. I noticed that Sasuke was extremely more tolerable with Naruto than anyone else. I thought this fact would have made me even the slightest bit jealous but it didn't. I was just happy that Sasuke had a really good friend that he truly cared for and _loved_. I giggled inwardly. If Sasuke knew what I was thinking he'd kill me but it was the truth whether he would want to believe it or not. I loved that side of him, the caring side. He rarely showed it but it was there and I was glad to be one of the few persons he let see it.

...

"Oiiii! That was some good gaming!" I threw my arms behind my head and grinned at Hinata who smiled back at me. I grinned back at her. We were just leaving Sasuke's house after some serious online gaming and raiding his refrigerator for food. The only mishap that took place was when one of Sasuke's cleaners accused me of peaking up her skirt when she bent down to pick up a cloth. I nearly blew a casket. She was at least twenty years older than me and sporting some serious cellulite. Imagine she tried to hit me with the broom when I told her that she purposely bent down in front of me and wanted me to look up her skirt.

Sighing I took a quick glance at Hinata from the corner of my eyes. I bit my lips and shoved my hands in my pockets. Ever since that incident in the hallway where I ran into Hinata and Sasuke told me that she liked me I didn't know how to start to tell her how I felt. As loud, annoying and outspoken as I was I couldn't even tell a shy girl that I liked her and it was slowly driving me crazy. I exhaled deeply and made up my mind. I was going to tell her even if it killed me.

"Hinata, I like you- -r hair! It's so black and shiny!" I grinned widely at her but groaned inwardly at my fail attempts at confessing. Why was it so hard? Sasuke did it! I didn't miss the hopeful look on Hinata's face that quickly turned into a disappointed one. "Damn it," I muttered. How pathetic I am!

"So Hinata . . . did you do that homework for literature?" She looked back at me confused and I scratched my head. "The one where we are suppose to write down our personal views about the poem we got in class?" I tried to prompt her memory. She nodded a little then replied. "Y yes I did it last w week."

"Oh. It's due soon and I didn't even read the blasted – I really like you know." I was surprised at my sudden confession but stared back at Hinata to see what her reaction would be. Her eyes were so wide it was almost comically so and she turned about as red as a tomato. I quickly caught her when she suddenly started to fall and I felt slightly panicked. I was going to kill Sasuke and Shikamaru if it turned out that Hinata did not like me as they said.

"Hinata, are you alright?" She stood up and nodded. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked her and she nodded slowly never meeting my eyes. "Well I really do like you and I have a strong feeling that you like me too." A wide grin broke out on my face as Hinata nodded shyly but somehow determinedly. I laughed out loud happily and lifted Hinata in the air while hugging her tightly.

"After five years of her unrequited love the stupid boy finally sees what's in front of him and takes it."

Hinata and I turned to the person that seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere. It was that weird artist from our class that always had some kind of negative or sarcastic comment to make. I think his name was Sai. I had a strong feeling that he was mocking me or something but I was just too happy to take him on. We watched as he disappeared down the path me and Hinata just walked with his small drawing book and pencil in hand. It was then I caught what he said.

I turned to Hinata shocked, "Five years?" The girl looked away and I swore she turned even redder. "Where the hell was I?" I scratched my head. "No wonder people call me an idiot." I couldn't believe that Hinata has been in love with me for all these years and I never picked up on it. Even Sai knew. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Hinata's unsure voice call my name. "Are y you alright, Naruto?" her confused eyes searched mine and I felt like an ass. All those times she would faint around me and stumble and turn red should have been some sort of sign to me.

Hinata called my name again but this time I covered her mouth with mine before she could say anything more. She froze and I could tell that she had stopped breathing. I grasped her hands and guided them around my shoulders and she immediately held on to me, nearly shrugging my jacket off my shoulders in the process. She squeaked when I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her flush against me. I grinned to myself thinking of how much it would scare her if I told her that her boobs felt nice pressed against me.

I ran my tongue along the sealed entrance of her lips and she slowly opened up to me. Her tongue darted back shyly numerous times when mine made contact with hers but that only encouraged me to try more. I Naruto Uzamaki failed at nothing, not even kissing. When I finally caught her tongue between my teeth I held it there and sucked on it. I had to support her when she suddenly fell forward unto me and her grasp on me slackened. God I loved everything about her. I loved her eyes, her hair, her scent, her voice, her shyness, her body. . .

I pulled away quickly from Hinata and took about five steps back grinning profusely. I looked away from her deliberately while trying to clear my perverted thoughts. "So . . . I guess that this makes you my girlfriend." I asked more to distract myself than confirm my thoughts.

_Think ramen. Yeah . . . Hinata plus Ramen equals delicious! No wait. _

"Hey Hinata, let's go get ramen . . . or if you prefer to go somewhere else?"I trailed off. Neji always accused me of being inconsiderate of others when it came to choosing where to eat. I don't know what he's talking about because everyone loves ramen and who on earth would pass up an opportunity to go and eat ramen . . . even if it was every day.

"Yes we c can go um I don't mind," I took Hinata's small hand in mine and pulled her against my side grinning from ear to ear. "That's why I love you," I turned right and headed down the straight road that would lead us to the ramen stand in approximately eight minutes.

Neji was wrong. Who could refuse ramen?

...

Ino's P.O.V

"Oh shit! This is so not worth ruining my hair," I grumbled to myself as I unsuccessfully tried to tug a piece of twig that got captured in my bangs as I was maneuvering myself between a rock and a tree. I had both my designer boots in my hands because there was no way I was going to break a heel. I gasped in horror and flailed my arms wildly as a small and unidentified creature took refuge on my arm. I felt miserable. I stomped my feet angrily and folded my arms under my chest. What the hell was I doing here anyways?

"Look at my dress," I whimpered mournfully and had to fight back the tears that my eyes were starting to produce. My dress was smudged in dirt and had grass stains that I knew would probably not come out even with some serious washing. Not only that but somewhere along the line something had managed to snag a hold of my dress and effectively rip it producing a nasty and jagged slit that if it went even an inch higher my underwear would be visible. The tears weren't because of my ruined outfit though. I just felt useless and lost. I could only imagine what a pathetic sight I must have been.

Why I decided to follow Nara Shikamaru in his mysterious journey through the forest was beyond me. Maybe I wanted to apologize. Or maybe I wanted a replay of the hot make out session we had in the shop about a week ago. Whichever one it was I was starting to regret trailing after him if it only led to me being in this pathetic state. Ever since we kissed he hadn't spoken to me or even looked at me. I was confused, angry and hurt. Was him kissing me just a little game for him? Was he toying with me because I hurt him? I was getting anxious and depressed while he seemed to be continuing his life as if everything was fine. I didn't like that.

I jumped ten feet in the air when a huge brown lizard ran across my path followed by a sickly looking frog that was a scary shade of white. The moment I felt something prick me in my lower back I didn't even look back to see what it was I just dropped my boots ran. Guy sensei would have been proud to have me on the track team if he saw me now. About one minute into my mad sprinting I saw some light bursting into the trees up ahead and upon reaching closer and closer I saw that there was a clearing up ahead. Stumbling through the narrow path of trees that led to the plain field I tripped and rolled unceremoniously in the grass until I collided with a hard object.

"Damn . . . no peace . . . troublesome." Through my splitting headache and the burning sensation on my back and arms I caught the soft, lazy but familiar mumbling of Shikamaru. I sat up quickly only to groan in pain that the way too hastily done action caused me to endure. "Shika," I looked around me once the headache subsided.

"You're heavy," the slightly muffled replied and I rolled off the grumbling boy.

"I'm so sorry Shika, I didn't mean to." I sat up on my knees and apologized utterly humiliated. What a sight I must be. I felt like crying but my pride prevented me from doing so. Not in front of Shikamaru.

"You really like purple don't you?"

I was confused at the question which sounded more like a statement. Slowly, I came to realize what he meant and pulled down my dirtied dress in mortification. I cannot believe I flashed him . . . again. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look up.

"What happened to you?" the words were dragged out in a lazy tone that voiced his curiosity and a small hint of concern. I got angry. Why was he concerned? He didn't care about me because if he did he wouldn't have ignored me all this time.

"Don't act like you care. This is your fault! Everything is your fault!" I yelled and he groaned in response while rubbing his ears.

"Keep it down woman." Shikamaru shook his head disapprovingly. "And how is this all my fault? I don't remember dragging you through the dirt and back." I scowled at the mere glance he spared my ruined outfit. I must have looked like a maniac and I couldn't believe I actually left my boots behind.

"What are you doing here anyways? I almost killed myself trying to find you." I threw an irritated look at his unconcerned laidback posture with his arms folded beneath his head.

"Watching clouds," he answered.

I gaped, "You came all the way into the middle of the damn forest to cloud gaze? That's it!" Was this some kind of joke? I nearly died following him through the forest of death just to find him watching _clouds_?

"I was thinking," he supplied me with what he thought would be a more satisfying answer but that made me even more annoyed. He couldn't think somewhere safer and easily accessible. Why did he have to think in such a remote place?

"Thinking! Thinking about what?" I snapped highly annoyed.

"You."

The next few words that I was about to yell died in my throat and I snapped my mouth shut. What was I to say? I had so much I wanted to tell him before but now I had no idea what to say or how to respond. I felt guilty and immature. He made me feel like a spoiled child who only thought of herself and her own feelings. "I'm sorry, Shika." I apologized because I was wrong and I actually meant it. I wanted his forgiveness.

I exhaled and looked up into his eyes that were focused intensely on me. "Everything I said I didn't mean it. I was a bitch and I know I'm selfish. I didn't want to acknowledge my feelings for you so I just acted ignorant. I like you . . . I love you, Shika."

My heart turned over in my chest when he looked away from me and said nothing. He was watching the clouds again. I wanted to scream at him or yell or do something. I just poured her heart out to him and he just did nothing. He said nothing. That was worse than rejecting me. Unfortunately, my distress and hurt far outweighed my anger and I furiously batted away the fat tears that spilled from my eyes and ran down my cheek.

The silence was deafening and the emotional pain was starting to become a physical one slowly pooling into the depths of my stomach.

"You're the most annoying female I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. You talk _too_ much. You're way _too_ loud, you're _too_ violent and egotistical but it's good to know that you know it too. Trust me if I had a choice I would have never fallen in love with you. You're _too_ troublesome and the exact opposite of my ideal woman but I fell in love with you and I'm too lazy to fall out of love with you."

I was currently trying to figure out whether to pummel Shikamaru into a bag of meat or to jump on him and kiss him senseless. He found the most insulting and cutting way to say that he loved me. The only thing that stopped me from shouting at him was because I deserved it. He knew and I knew it but that didn't mean he had to throw it in my face so bluntly.

"You're such an ass," I couldn't resist biting back at him although it was done halfheartedly.

"Always glad to be one," his response was literally dragged out as if it took his life energy to say it and I sulked. He just told me he was in love with me yet he paid me no attention and just continued to stare at the clouds. I was starting to get jealous of them.

How could a cloud be more appealing to look at than me? I crawled over to him and straddled his lap completely blocking his view of anything but me.

"Don't ignore me."

"Well, I most certainly can't now," he sighed.

I bristled and folded my arms, "You say that you love me but you sure don't act like it." I faltered slightly when his lips lazily curled into a knowing and slightly devious grin.

"It must kill you on the inside when you don't receive special attention from every male around you."

My jaws dropped in indignation. I couldn't even form a thought to retaliate to his accusation. I just pushed my palm against his chest to lift myself off from him but he caught my hips in a firm grasp and pulled me back down unto his lap. "I'm not gonna spoil you Ino. You're already spoilt enough as it is."

I was just about to snap at him but I got distracted. I looked down at my palms which were laying flat against Shikamaru's abdomen and my eyes widened slightly. I only now registered the hard yet elegantly built structure of his chest and abdomen.

_No way. This lazy and good for nothing slacker actually works out!_

"Oooooh Shika! I wasn't aware you did anything but sleep for a living," I smiled coyly as I ran my hands over his clothed stomach suggestively and he rolled his eyes exasperatingly.

"You get distracted so easily," he sighed.

I heard him say something but I was too distracted to even ask him what he said. "Lemme see!" I pushed the jacket he wore wider open and grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled at it.

"Damn it woman, you . . ." Shikamaru struggled to release my tight hold on his shirt and I laughed when he gave up instantly, too lazy to even attempt stopping me. "You're so rough."

I smirked triumphantly. "Stop acting as if you don't like it. Plus, you shouldn't be talking about rough with the way you manhandled me at the shop. Or did you forget, Shika?" I effectively got his shirt opened and I could feel my eyes lighting up like diamonds. I had a secret fetish for chests and I was in love with the one before me.

"You didn't have to rip the buttons off wom—Ino get off me," the annoyance in Shikamaru's tone when he started to speak disappeared and was replaced with something akin to frustration mixed with desperation. I blinked confused and folded my arms indicating that I refused to move. He visibly gritted his teeth in annoyance. "That rip is way bigger than it was a few minutes ago."

I raised a brow at him incredulously. Was he going crazy? Rip? What rip—_oh shit!_ I glanced down for about two seconds then covered his eyes with both my palms. "Don't look," I squeaked in panic.

"No need. I already saw everything I wanted to see."

I hopped off from him while holding the two ends of my dress together. Shikamaru sat up and dusted a few pieces of grass out of his hair. "What am I going to do? I can't go back out looking like this! Everyone will watch me and think I'm crazy or some homeless unfashionable freak." I paced back and forth and my panic grew and I became more hysterical. I stopped when a heavy weight fell on my shoulders and saw that Shikamaru had taken off his jacket and was giving it to me to cover myself. I shrugged it on and revelled at the warmth it eluded and the light musky sent that I knew belonged to Shikamaru.

Fortunately for me he was tall so the jacket reached me mid thigh, effectively covering my ruined dress. Unfortunately, I dropped my boots somewhere in the forest and now I was left bare footed. I would probably badly injure my feet if I walked barefoot through the forest.

"Let's go," Shikamaru's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I . . . but I don't ahh!" I let out a small scream as I was suddenly swept off my feet and held up in Shikamaru's arms against his chest. I think I just died and went to heaven. I wound my arms around his neck for support.

"Just don't do anything weird that would make us both fall," Shikamaru stated.

I ignored the sarcasm in his voice and looked up at him curiously. "So, are you my boyfriend?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

I literally felt all the air rush into my lungs. "You're my boyfriend." I said it more to myself than to him. I just couldn't believe we were actually together now. It just didn't seem real.

"So you're going to have to follow me shopping tomorrow," I chirped excitedly. It has always been a dream of mine to go shopping with my boyfriend and have him tell me what looks good on me and how cute I look.

"No." Shikamaru's answer was flat and held a tone of finality.

"Come on Shika! I'll model a bikini for you. . ." I trailed off smiling slyly. Who could turn down such an offer?

"No."

My eyebrows shut up in disbelief. Feeling deflated, I pouted, "Fine I'm sure the store clerk would enjoy the show. He always did before."

"I'll come."

"Oh really! I love you Shika!" I grinned to myself. You just had to know how to trap them.

...

"You know what you've got to do kid." Jiraiya snapped his '_research_' book shut and rubbed his chin.

"I don't like this." Sasuke shook his head to himself. This whole situation was really starting to irritate him. He wanted Danzō and the council off his back but that was not going to happen anytime not after what he just found out. They forced him into action. He had to step up and rebuild the Uchiha Corporation. Right now he had no choice.

Bringing back the fallen business into operation was a task Sasuke didn't mind but the reasons for which they wanted him to reestablish it was for a completely different reason than his. They wanted power and affiliation. They wanted it for all the wrong reasons. Those were the reasons they had to take them out before they took everything and everyone else out while trying to obtain their goals.

Sasuke growled in his throat and in a moment of pure raging fury, he kicked the table in front of him and sent it crashing into the wall on the other side of the room, scattering all the object and papers that had been on it.

A paper gently floated to the floor and landed atop some other scattered papers at Sasuke's feet. His fists curled tightly as he stared down at the photo of Sakura that was taken as she was unaware. She was sitting in a cafe, smiling and having a drink with an elderly lady who she became acquainted with some weeks ago. Sasuke noted the photo was taken three days ago as he observed top that Sakura was wearing.

That was just one out of the bunch. The other photos they captured of Sakura in various places, some with her friends and some by herself lay scattered everywhere. They started to play dirty.

Sasuke held his head in both hands and laid his elbows upon his knees. "If they hurt her I will kill them."

"If you want to protect her Sasuke," the silver haired male leaning against the wall beside Sasuke spoke up. He pushed himself off the wall with his right leg and stuffed his little orange book in the back pocket of his pants. ". . . You're going to end up hurting her one way or the other. It's better that _you_ hurt her rather than _them_."

Jiraiya hummed lightly in agreement.

"That blonde friend of yours, the Uzamaki kid, you should tell him. He's an idiot but whom better to help you through this than _that _idiot. I always liked the kid though. He's your best friend right? Kind of ironic considering you two should hate each other. You're a messed up unstable case and he's a wacky, believe in faith and people kind of kid." Jiraiya smirked to himself. It was amazing how two persons with completely different personalities who fought and seemed to really hate each other could be best friends.

"Plus, he'll end up being involved somewhere along the line considering who his father was," Kakashi equipped. He too was fond of the loud mouth blonde seeing as he was his teacher and even spoke to him on a regular basis outside of school.

"I am planning to tell him," Sasuke sighed as he sat up straight. "Without a doubt the dobe is gonna be the first to know. Sakura- -I just can't. Not now. She'd over react and with this whole marriage shit . . . that would just hurt her too much."

Jiraiya nodded, "I agree. It's best if you just keep her out of any sort of danger. You can't risk anything, the council and Danzo, they are serious. I have no doubt they would go through with their threat to harm her if they need to."

A short silence.

"By the way that man called. He says his offer still stands," Jiraiya's face was serious as Sasuke spoke and Kakashi stiffened at the mention of this piece of news.

"I don't think I want any help from him. I'm not that desperate. I _was _planning to accept his offer but I don't think it's worth it. What he wants in return will cause the death of thousands. He's not an option. I don't trust him."

"Madara is not a man to be easily trusted," Kakashi scowled nodding his agreement. "Not after all that he's done. We don't even know which side he's on, if he's on anyone's side."

Jiraiya stared ahead at the plain white wall in deep concentration. "I don't understand him. The man co founded this city he helped to make it into what it is today. He got shunned by his own and aided your brother in wiping your entire family out, fakes his death now we find out he's the founder of the leading and most dangerous criminal organization, Akatsuki whose aim is the downfall of Konoha."

"He's a whack job," Kakashi murmured.

Sasuke stood and kicked away the photos at his feet. A sick kind of smile grew slowly on his lips and he shoved his fists in his pockets. "Well it all begins now."

...

"What!" Ino and Tenten shouted in unison a look of shock and confusion on their faces as they stared at Sasuke as if he just came from the future. Naruto's mouth hung open like a fish and Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru just looked openly surprised. The students who were entering the school gates gave the group strange looks while others were just in a hurry to get to class before the bell rang.

Sakura took a deep breath and licked her lips, "Sasuke I—we don't get it. What are you trying to tell us?"

"He's crazy that's what he's trying to tell us!" Naruto's wide eyed expression would have made me laugh if the situation wasn't so funny.

"Umm Sasuke . . . what's up with you man?" Shikamaru asked the dark haired boy with an almost incredulous look.

Sasuke took a look at his girlfriend and he hesitated. He didn't want to but he did it. One day he'd be able to tell her the truth, the whole truth but for now he would just have to keep on trying to protect her from them.

"I already established it with the principal. I have good reasons, Sakura. Remember those things that I can't tell you about right now? This is something I must do okay."

Sakura nodded her head slowly in understanding while everyone else just stared at each other confused. Sasuke looked down at his watch and cursed, "Shit, I have to go." He leaned forward slightly and pressed a light kiss on Sakura's lips then turned to Naruto. "I'll talk to you later."

Naruto knew something was up and he also knew that Sakura knew too. It was obvious she didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that he would find out soon. The look Sasuke had given him when he said they'd talk later was different. Something serious was up. Sasuke didn't just get up out of bed and make such random and hasty decisions. There was a reason why he was doing this.

The group watched as Sasuke walked and entered his car parked by the school gates and didn't even move when the car had disappeared down the road.

"Okay. I'm confused," Tenten was the first one to speak out. "Well who wouldn't be I mean. . ." Tenten trailed off and stared at Sakura who looked back at her with an equally lost expression. It was obvious that she was just as clueless as everyone else.

" . . . Sasuke just quit school."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness right now. T_T It's been months since my last update. I've been writing this chapter on and off for about two months because I had so much to do and so much going on in my crazy life. I'm on a week break from college so I finally had time to complete this chapter. I've received messages from a few author's inquiring when I'm going to update my stories and _if_ I'm going to update. I felt like I was letting a lot of people down. I'm not planning to stop writing this story because I love writing it and I also love when people enjoy reading what I write.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, story alert etc and also those who have added me on their author alert, favorite author etc. It means a lot to me. I'm very grateful to have all your support and your words of encouragement which motivates me to write more and more. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: His Other Side

Chapter 13

~~ . . .~~

"Holy crap Sasuke, this is like some kind of top secret mafia business," Naruto exclaimed his eyes wide in astonishment. "You're like some kind of a tycoon."

"Uchiha empire successor," Kakashi corrected Naruto, a slight grin hidden behind his mask at Naruto's childish excitement. The blonde was clearly a bit excited from the information Sasuke had just revealed to him moments ago. It was apparent that he did not understand the situation fully because excitement was the last emotion he should have been feeling right now. Naruto sat back fully in the beige posh leather chair and shook his head approvingly. "So our hokage and city council gave all this power and luxury to you for _free_ and their evil _how_?"

Sasuke pushed himself off the white wall with a exasperate sigh at Naruto's failed attempts at fully understanding the severity of the situation. He really was a dobe. Sasuke grunted under his breath and gave Jiraiya a pointed look which the older man interpreted as Sasuke asking him, well demanding him to explain it to the knuckle headed blonde.

Jiraiya turned to the boy who had grown to become fond of for the past couple months ever since Kakashi introduced the child to him. It was that time that Naruto learnt from them that his father had been the 4th hokage of Konoha and this made him even more determined to become Hokage. "Listen Naruto, all this power and privileges that they are giving to Sasuke was all his in the first place. Before Danzō had Sasuke's family murdered the Uchiha Empire was left to Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I do believe you have had a little run in with him once or twice before the tragic incident."

"Scary dude," Naruto shook his head as he eagerly waited for Jiraiya to continue the story. Sasuke had at one point in his life trusted Naruto enough to tell him about his family and the tragedy that was bestowed upon them but he knew that a lot more had to have happened. He knew there were some things that Sasuke had just never told him but he didn't hate him for it because he knew that he would have eventually been told sometime.

Sasuke wasn't a bad person but all the extreme misfortune he suffered at such a young each resulted in him turning out the way he was now. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he knew that his best friend was a mess up. He'd see it at times, especially in school. Some days he would know when his friend was battling some inner turmoil and the hatred that would pour out from him could be suffocating at times.

Naruto knew at some extent how his friend felt because he often found himself drowning in his own misery whenever he was in his home alone and longing for the love and security that only a family could provide you with. As annoying as Naruto knew himself to be he would allow Sasuke the rare occasion of his silent company simply because he knew the emotions Sasuke was struggling with and he wanted him to know that he didn't have to go through everything alone. He was his best friend and he loved him like a brother, so much that Naruto considered the Uchiha to be his brother.

Naruto listened intently as Jiraiya spoke, "Itachi started acted very strange during his early teenage years and his family started to question his loyalty and suspected he was disloyal to their clan so they gave up whatever hopes they had in him and focused on raising Sasuke to lead the company once he was of age. It so happens that there was a reason behind Itachi's strange behaviour which eventually led to the slaughter that was planned by our very own state."

"As I already told you before we recently learnt that Itachi was ordered to eliminate his family and flee the country to be labelled as a criminal. He traded his honor and pride, tarnished his name only to receive the hatred of Konoha and his very own brother in order to protect Konoha. We can't blame ourselves for hating him though because the truth was deliberately kept from us and we were led to believe that he was a traitor and a danger to us all."

Naruto's fist curled at his side and disgust took over his features, "That's just sick. Why would anyone order someone to do something messed up like that? What did they have against teme's family and if he was ordered to kill his own clan why did he spare Sasuke?" Naruto demanded looking at the two older males in the room curiously.

"He spared Sasuke's life simply because he loved him and couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother," Jiraiya answered.

"I always knew that no one, no matter how bad you are, there's always some good in you. No one's completely evil. No one," Naruto shook his head slowly a small relieved grin playing on his lips. "Weren't they mad that he left Sasuke alive?"

"Naturally yes but Itachi was a very dangerous and unpredictable man. He threatened them should they even attempt to lay a finger on Sasuke and believe it or not they were afraid of him. Any man that would murder their own family whether it is for a good reason or not is not someone to trifle with."

"So why did they want them dead?" Naruto further questioned.

"Let's just say that our officials were afraid that the Uchiha's would overthrow the government. It was understood that they were planning to do something of the sort. In their twisted way the state was trying to protect Konoha but now it's abundantly clear that Konoha needs to be protected from them. " Kakashi answered Naruto's question then flipped to the next page in his small orange book and leaned against the sleek and polished mahogany desk beside him.

"Hmm, I see you've reached that _scene_. It's one of my favorite," Jiraiya commented from his position at the other side of the desk grinning at Kakashi who in turn lightly grinned back from behind the pages of the novel.

"It just so happens to be my favorite scene also." Kakashi commented. "Really good substance I must say. I praise your expertise in this field Jiraiya."

Before the grinning man had a chance to reply to Kakashi's compliment Naruto was back to his persistent demanding, "Wait! So those disrespectful bastards want you to run the business and marry some aristocrat?" Naruto stood from his seat and sent his best friend a questioning look. The only response he got was a distant 'hn' from the distant Uchiha.

"How can they use you when they practically order someone to kill you in the first place? They didn't want you alive but now they want to use you for their selfish needs? What about Sakura? How dare they go around spying on her . . . those asses!" Naruto pounded his fist into the arm of the chair and growled.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll take em' out. All of em'. Believe it! Those old hags stand no chance against you or me together." Naruto grinned and threw thumbs up in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha scowled at Naruto's fist that was poised in the air.

"Idiot."

Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto's heroic display and regarded the Uchiha standing at the other end of the modern and elegant office.

"Sasuke we just have to go along with them for now because right now we have no idea what they are planning. They are no pushovers. They'll do everything in their power to make you bend to their will and that is just what we have to try and prevent. The moment they get the upper hand everything will be over for us and they would have won. All they need is one opportunity, one loophole." Jiraiya gave the Uchiha a serious look then motioned to some documents laying on the desk that Kakashi was leaning on. Sasuke glared at the speciality contracts and the deed to the Uchiha property as well as other properties and vicinities still owned by the Uchiha's for all these years with growing malice.

Sasuke had gone through the files on his desk and had found a contract drawn up twelve years ago that the Danzō had found necessary to bring to his attention now. The contract basically promised everything under the Uchiha name to him and also his right to head position on the city council once a treaty had been formed between Konoha and some potential alliances. That treaty Sasuke knew was already accepted seven years ago but he guessed no action was taken because he was not yet of age.

Sasuke was bounded by the contract without even having a say in the matter. He couldn't even repudiate the contract because the terms were just too complex and even if he tried the top court being strong advocates to Danzō and the council would most likely subject him to specific performance so he had no choice but to go perform his duties in the contractual agreement.

"You need to stay away from Sakura. Just being your girlfriend puts her in extreme danger." Jiraiya's voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts and he looked up dismissing the troubling documents on his desk.

"I am not breaking up with her." Sasuke's voice leaked with contempt as he stared stonily back at Jiraiya for even insinuating such a ridiculous idea although he knew that it was a highly reasonable one.

"Whoa chill hot head. Just a thought," Jiraiya raised his hands and grinned. "You really love that chick."

"Don't call Sakura a chick!" Naruto shouted pointing at Jiraiya.

"Shut up kid," Jiraiya waved him off and Naruto fumed then pouted immaturely at being brushed off. He puffed out his chest then approached Sasuke and slapped him on his back.

"You've got allot going on but just because you're running this whole thing means you can ditch us on Friday for ramen nights. That would be unforgivable and just beneath you."Naruto spoke in all seriousness. Sasuke sighed soundly and showed his irritation by shrugging Naruto's hands off his shoulder. Naruto took that as Sasuke promising to never miss their ramen nights and grinned even more widely before throwing his arms completely over his friend's shoulder.

"Okay boys." Jiraiya flipped open the documents on the desk and sat back on the plush couch. Kakashi heard the change of tone in Jiraiya's voice and snapped his book shut then pocketed it. He threw a black fountain pen in Sasuke's direction which Sasuke fluidly caught with a slight flick of his wrist. "Let's talk strategy and business."

...

After school Sakura and her friends had stopped at Domino's to snack on some pizza because Tenten claimed she was tired of ramen and seeing as Naruto was absent from the group today they decided to get the pizza knowing that if he were with them they'd be eating ramen instead. It wasn't everyday they got the opportunity of choice. Sakura didn't know why Naruto had to leave so quickly as school finished but she guessed it had something to do with the phone call he had gotten earlier up in the day.

Naruto left claiming that it wasn't anything too big. He mentioned something about he forgot something by someone and had to go retrieve it. Hence, Sakura, her friends and Sasuke's friends who all started to hang out together now ended up snacking out without the loud presence of the blonde. Ino and Tenten had repeatedly grilled Hinata about her and Naruto's new relationship. Everyone in the group had nearly caught a stroke when they found out that Naruto had finally made a move and asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. Neji had been highly uncomfortable with the tending topic about his cousin and his blonde friend so they had toned down on the subject for his sake.

Sakura learnt a lot about the boys especially the indifferent Neji who wasn't as bad as she though him to be. He was similar to Sasuke in many ways but differed from him in small ways such as his almost too perfect manners and the fact that he was not as cold as Sasuke. He was just not social and was the way he was because of how he was brought up.

Sakura at first didn't understand why Ino liked Shikamaru because he went against everything that the blonde usually looked for in a male but when she saw them together she understood. Ino usually ran everything in her life including her boyfriends. Ino needed someone who wouldn't take being pushed around and walked all over. She needed someone who would just bend to her will when she pouted or batted her eyelashes at them. Shikamaru was this person. He didn't spoil her and suck up to her like some of her past boyfriends had. Sakura couldn't believe that the lazy Shikamaru was actually the one in control in the relationship.

Normally Ino liked being in charge but Sakura could see that she was fine being not being the dominant one. She liked it when Shikamaru didn't do everything she wanted him to do because it showed that he was no pushover and could handle her. Ino had made goo-goo eyes at Shikamaru during the whole feat and because of this she barely ate more than two bites of her vegetable pizza.

Everyone ended up going their separate ways back home, some with others seeing as they lived in the same direction. Sakura contemplated taking the bus back to Sasuke's house but had no choice but to walk seeing as she had no money on her. She thought about calling Sasuke to pick her up but shook that thought from her head. Sasuke didn't live that far and she didn't want to bother him when she could have just walked instead especially since she had no idea if he was nearby or not. She didn't want to depend on him for everything even if Sasuke clearly didn't mind if she did. Sakura had her pride and it wouldn't allow her to lean on Sasuke and come off as desperate and needy.

It was when she reached the community in which Sasuke lived in she yelped in surprise when she was rather harshly shoved to the side and two teens a little younger than her sped past her not even bothering to apologize or even look back. Sakura growled lowly to herself as she watched the two boys disappear down the long stretch of road leaving it clear as it was before their abrupt and rude arrival.

Sakura, highly irritated bent down to wipe her boots that had gotten mashed on during the little incident. Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh as she was suddenly grabbed by the waist and lifted into the air. She felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder but before she could let out the scream building in her throat her mouth her bag was taken from her and her hands and feet were quickly and securely bound and the solid strong arm around her waist was so heavy on her back that she was forced to only see her kidnapper's back.

Sakura heard the loud footfalls of shoes on the paved road and concluded that there were two men. The one carrying her was a heavy walker and the other one was a much lighter and slower walker. Sakura's heartbeat was accelerating and she was starting to panic. What if they were going to kill her? She didn't want to die. Not now. She was still a damn virgin!

Sakura could feel tears building up behind her eyes fueled by her wild imagination. When the sounds of their footsteps grew lighter and slightly dragged she knew that they were currently walking through grass. She would probably never be found by anyone and she would never see her mother, her friends or Sasuke again. Sakura's heart constricted at the thought of never seeing Sasuke again. Just the thought made her cry even more, her tears seeping into the shirt of her assailant's back. A gasp and a yelp of pain burst out of her throat as she was suddenly dropped and the binds were roughly and quickly relieved from her aching limbs. She sucked in a large breath of fresh air and saw that she was a good distance in the small forest behind the village.

Her body trembled as she stared up at the two men who were staring back at her, one with a ruthless face and the other with a face that bore absolutely no expression. The one with the cruel face was heavy set while the other man being more slim and tall obviously was the one she heard with the lighter footsteps.

The bigger man removed a lit cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers. He stooped down to her level and blew a long stream of smoke into Sakura's face that had her sputtering and coughing for fresh air. He eyed her with a sadistic smirk and fingered the strands of her hair seemingly curious about its color. She cried out in pain when he yanked them effectively tearing the few strands from her head.

"This has to be one of the strangest things I've ever seen in my life," the man eyed the root of the hairs that he pulled out. His voice matched his appearance, rough and deep. "Real pink hair . . . you're a freak."

Sakura visibly winced at that statement. The color of her hair had always been one of her insecurities, the biggest one being the size of her forehead. For someone that she didn't even know to point that out to her hurt more than she would have liked.

"Must you always play with the targets?" Her eyes snapped up to look at the quieter of the two males. His voice was also deep and he almost seemed bored as if this was something he did everyday for a living. Sakura averted her gaze from his quickly when he glared at her.

"Why h have you taken me?" Sakura voiced the only question currently running through her brain but her voice came out broken and pitiful. The cruel looking man gripped her chin and scowled. "No questions!" He practically barked. "You're the captive but don't worry we're not going to kill you. Well . . . that is if you do as you're told so that we won't be sent a next time to do just that."

Sakura swallowed and flinched back from the man. His voice was even rougher than before but Sakura concluded that if his expression wasn't so unkind he would have been good looking.

"Now listen here girlie, you're boyfriend is a very important guy. There are some very important people that need him for more than you do for certain . . . reasons. None of which are your business." He added the last part when he saw the questioning look in the young girl's eyes.

"If you want to protect yourself stay away from him. We can't have you interfering in his life. You should go find a nice regular guy to settle down with, someone who isn't tied down in dangerous affairs."

"What are you guys going to do to Sasuke," Sakura yelled furiously.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend girlie we won't do anything to him. He's safe. Believe it or not if we hurt the Uchiha then we are good as dead. He's worth more alive than dead but you . . . you're not important. You are just something that we can be rid of and no one would even notice or care. You would just be sideline news for about two days then everything goes back to normal."

This obviously have something to do with that thing Sasuke couldn't tell her about. Sasuke wasn't lying to her when he told her it was serious. It was more serious than she actually thought it was. "Why should I listen to you?" Sakura threw back at him in a vain attempt at sounding brave.

"Because," her gaze snapped to the other man who was now holding a long blade against the soft pale skin of her neck. His eyes bore a no nonsense look. He was even more intimidating than the bigger man. He seemed to have no problem with slitting her throat right then and there if she didn't adhere to what they were telling her to do. ". . . You want to live, no?" There was a loud rumbling in her ears that she could only guess was the blood quickly draining from her face. Her breath quickened and she nodded mutely.

"Look how quickly she agrees. I like you, Sakura Haruno. You're so . . ." the other man that was crouched in front of her held her chin tightly and brought his face right up to hers until they were merely a few centimeters apart. ". . . Obedient." He blew out another stream of smoke into her face and Sakura coughed.

The other man snorted at his companion and walked a good distance away pulling a small object out of his pocket. He appeared to be on his phone but he was speaking very low so she couldn't hear what he was saying. Sakura concluded that she had way more serious problems to deal than the man on the phone seeing as the man before her was now breathing on her face. Her face twitched in displeasure every time a rush of hot air would gush across her cheeks.

"If only we were the only ones here. . ." he trailed off and Sakura thanked her lucky stars that they were _not_ the only ones here. She didn't even want to know what he was suggesting.

Recoiling back in instinct, she gasped when one of his hands circled both her wrists and he suddenly kissed her. She screamed against his lip in horror then tried to move back when his appendage entered her mouth and roughly sought out hers. She was nearly choking on the strong taste of cigarette on his tongue and the ghastliness of his breath. She bit down hard on his tongue and his grip on her wrist tightened painfully and bruising.

Sakura's body felt like it was going into a panic state of overdrive as she started to recall memories that she had tried to bury. Memories that betrayed her by reviving themselves back up in her conscious full force and menacingly. It felt like the incident that happened with Ryo was happening all over again but this time she didn't have a savior. There was no one around to save her. No one was here to hear her cries for help. Her face was wet with tears as she struggled futilely against the stronger man in an attempt to free herself. His lips were rough and his teeth at some point had torn into the delicate flesh of her lip and it was stinging badly and bleeding. He had also bit her tongue twice and she could taste the metallic taste of blood slowly springing out of the cut on her tongue.

He eventually pulled back and grinned lewdly at her. His lips had a few traces of her blood and Sakura almost threw up when he wiped it off with his tongue. Sakura had never felt so dirty in her life. Her mouth tasted smoky and stunk of cigarette and the man's odor.

"Finish had your fun?" The voice of the other man startled Sakura from her shocked stupor and she looked behind the other man to see him standing with his back to a tree watching us with an uninterested expression.

"Nope but it'll have to do for now," the man in front of me answered as he stood up. "Remember girlie, stay out of the Uchiha's life and you won't be visited by us again. Trust me, if I have to come a next time I'll go all the way before I kill you. Don't even think about telling anyone about this little incident. If you do whether or not you leave the Uchiha we'll kill you."

The man leaning against the tree threw at Sakura her long forgotten bag at her knees.

Sakura sat on the ground breathing deep and hard long after the two men departed. She was in shock, too terrified to even move. After she caught herself and began to think clearly she sat up wincing when the pressure she put on her hands to do so shot up to her now red and tender wrists.

She stumbled and held herself up against the tree behind her for support. Even her waist where the man had held her felt sore. She slowly fixed her appearance and dried her teary eyes. She tried her best to remove all signs of disorder from herself and when she was satisfied she slowly started to make her way out of the forest.

What was she going to do? Listen to them or . . .? She knew she couldn't tell Sasuke. She didn't want him to worry too much. Sakura knew if she told him what happened not only would she be in danger of being attacked again but Sasuke would leave her to protect her. She didn't want that and she didn't want to leave him either. It took a few minutes for her to find her way but when she did she was flooded with immediate relief.

She needed a bath and a toothbrush. She felt absolutely filthy and very frequently she found herself spitting out the saliva that kept building up in her mouth because she refused to swallow. When she finally reached Sasuke's house she was relieved to see that his car was not in the garage so she hurriedly punched in the security combination to get in the house and locked the door behind her making sure to turn back on the alarm. Sakura was grateful that the maid had left already so that she did not have to explain her disheveled appearance. She and the maid had gotten along quite well and the older woman expressed a growing fondness towards Sakura. Sakura knew that if the lady had seen her appearance she would have told Sasuke and Sasuke would want answers.

...

Sakura playfully hit Naruto on his shoulder for the stupid joke he had made but still found herself laughing anyways. Naruto grinned at Sakura, "Told you it was funny." He glared at Sasuke who was lying on the couch with his hand over his eyes. "Teme said it was dry."

Sakura laughed even harder when he said this because the joke _was_ dry. She had only laughed because Naruto actually believed that it was funny.

"Trust me dobe. She's not laughing at the joke she's laughing at you," Sasuke snidely remarked. How true he was. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and as if he sensed it from his position on the couch Sasuke retaliated by flipping Naruto the middle finger. Sakura giggled at the scowl that immediately formed on Naruto's face.

Sasuke had returned with Naruto about an hour after she had reached. She got to take a shower and prepare herself both mentally and physically for Sasuke's arrival. She wasn't expecting Naruto but she was very grateful. He proved to be a pleasure to be around and distracted Sasuke a lot.

Before their arrival Sakura had searched high and low in her clothes searching for the only pair of long sleeved blouse she owned and fortunately she found it. Both her wrists now bore two red and angry looking rings with slight purple and black discoloration. They ached badly but she was able to hide her pain quite well because she didn't want Sasuke to even suspect anything.

"Anyway see you later guys. I'm going to stop off at Hinata's so I want to go before it gets any later. Last time I stopped off late Neji nearly killed me. See yah." Naruto slammed the door behind him and Sakura immediately reset the alarm. It just came natural for her to do so every time.

"Finally," Sasuke groaned. Sakura seated herself on the other couch beside the one Sasuke was on and started surfing through the channels stopping when she saw Bad Girls Club. She had always heard Ino gushing about the damn show but she'd never actually gotten around to doing watching it. The show was currently on advertisement so she put down the remote and decided to wait. After a minute of waiting she glanced at Sasuke's still form on the other couch. "So what did you do today?" she asked conversationally. Sakura knew she was quite a talkative person so if she suddenly just became quiet Sasuke would become suspicious.

"I met up with some people to talk about some things," Sasuke answered and Sakura noted from the way he spoke that that was all she was going to get out of her boyfriend. Sakura actually found that she got out quite a lot this time. The last time she asked he answered, 'something.'

"What about you? You seem kind of fidgety today." Sasuke asked but fortunately he didn't really sound suspicious just a bit curious.

"Really? Ah it must be the weather." Shit. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Hopefully that comment would be ignored.

"Speaking of the weather," Sasuke started and Sakura bit her lips anxiously searching her brain for anything to say so that she could change the subject.

"Why are you wearing such long sleeves? It's damn hot," Sasuke asked. Sakura paused not really knowing what to say but she recovered. "Really, I was about to say that I was actually kind of chilly. Maybe I'm getting a cold or something. The air conditioning at school was a little too cold today."

"Hn."

Sakura exhaled softly glad that Sasuke didn't pursue the topic any longer. "Speaking of school . . ." She was also glad that she now had an excuse to question Sasuke about his absurd decision to drop out of school. She knew he was intelligent and probably knew more than what he would have been taught in school but it would look good in a job application if he at least had a full high school education.

"You know I can't tell you, Sakura." Sasuke's voice held a small hint of irritation but Sakura ignored his statement.

"But—"

"Drop it."

Sakura snapped her mouth closed and folded her arms over her chest, "Fine." Sasuke snorted in response at her childish behaviour. Sakura was obviously trying to distract him from something and he would let her think that she was doing a good job, for her sake. She seemed so desperate that she had almost looked disappointed when Naruto left because she thought he was probably a good distraction for him. Naruto couldn't distract him even if he tried to. Sasuke had learnt how to ignore the loud blonde throughout their friendship whenever he became highly annoying.

Sasuke was skeptical of Sakura's claim that because the air conditioning was too cold it caused her to develop a slight cold hence the reason she was wearing long sleeves. It was a plausible excuse and could pass for being reasonable. Sasuke would have believed her if not for the fact that she simply couldn't lie. Not to him anyways. He admired her for trying though.

Upon his arrival Sakura fed him this horrible fabricated story when he asked her about her lip. She had looked shock and a little guilty when he mentioned it but covered herself by saying that she forgot she had even burst her lip. Sakura claimed that she had bitten down too hard on her lip during lunch while eating. Naruto believed her but Sasuke knew that she was lying. Why she was lying he had no idea. All he knew was that she absolutely sucked at it.

"Anyways I'm going to bed. I had a lot of homework to do for tomorrow so I'm really tired. Goodnight Sasuke," Sakura turned off the television and gave him a light kiss on his lips before she went off to her room. Sasuke listened to the light sounds of her footsteps until she reached to her room and closed the door. Sasuke raised a brown under his hand at the fatal flaw in her unnecessary lie. She tried too hard. She could have just said that she was tired and ended it right there but she had to go and take the extra mile by trying to provide him with a reason as to why she was tired. She never did that before so why was she doing it now?

_Homework?_ Now if Sasuke was correct the school was currently in the middle of exams and no teacher in Konoha High School, not even Anko was cruel enough to give their students homework assignments that were due during their examination period when they should have been studying. Just what did Sakura take him for? Naruto could have done a better job. Sasuke decided to leave her alone instead of pursuing anything.

The only reason Sasuke let her be was because he was keeping something big from her that was not only affecting him but their relationship so he would allow her to keep whatever she was trying to hide a secret. He didn't want her to think that while he kept this whole situation from her that she had to tell him everything while he kept her in the dark about what was happening in the other side of his life. That would be highly hypocritical of him but that didn't mean he appreciated being lied to. He hated it a lot and he was slowly getting angry just thinking about it.

Sasuke dismissed his train of thought and decided that he would sleep on the couch instead of retiring to his room because he was just too damn comfortable to move. Turning on his side Sasuke took a cushion and covered his head and blocked all intruding thoughts from entering his mind. After a few minutes he gave into the light drowsy feeling that started to take over his body and fell asleep.

...

Sasuke had been watching Sakura for a great while now and he noticed that she was starting to show mild signs of discomfort. Once in a while she would pause in the task of doing the dishes and look over her shoulder at him as he sat down at the counter watching her. She was still wearing that ridiculous long sleeved blouse even when she was preparing breakfast for them earlier over a hot stove. Sasuke was silently pleased that there was currently a thunder storm brewing which resulted in all school in the area that would most likely be affected to be called off for the day. Sasuke himself had plans to meet with Jiraiya and Kakashi but called it off because Sakura was going to be staying in the house and he could use the opportunity to try and figure out what was making her so jumpy.

Her mother had called ten minutes ago to check up on how they were doing and he guessed to also warn Sakura about being careful because of the storm passing. Her mother had spoken to him and had mentioned that Sakura had sounded too chirpy but she concluded that it was maybe because of the storm to come. Sasuke highly doubted that conclusion but didn't tell her that. He didn't want her to get worried unnecessarily.

Sasuke heard Sakura sigh and she turned around and smiled a little too bright. "All done," she motioned to the dishes neatly stacked in the drainer. He didn't know why she even bothered going through all the work of washing the dishes when she could have just used the dishwasher but she said she was used to washing dished by hand.

Sakura crossed over to the other side of the kitchen where she stood on the opposite side of Sasuke at the counter and wiped her hand in a towel. "I wonder how long the storm is going to last? It's pretty windy. . . outside . . . and I . . . Sasuke what are you . . .?"Sakura trailed of as Sasuke came around the counter and approached her. He stopped when he stood directly in front of her and held her with his intense gaze. "What's wrong with your wrists?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry what . . . there's nothing wrong with them." Sakura's heart was beating uncomfortably fast and she averted her gaze from Sasuke when he glared back at her. How did he know? Sakura took a quick glance down and saw that her wrists were still perfectly concealed from sight.

"You've rubbed them like eight times for the morning."

Sakura sucked in a breath shocked that she may have been absentmindedly rubbing them which hinted to Sasuke that something was wrong with them. Sakura purposely gave him a look of confusion and shook her head raising one hand to wave off the situation. Sasuke caught her by the forearm and Sakura tried to pull away but the action was too abrupt and she ended up irritating the painful bruise and she winced. Sasuke being the observant person that he was didn't miss this little reaction and pulled back the sleeve on her arm as Sakura could only stand by helplessly as he did so. He gently turned her arm around to see the extent of damage and inspected her other wrist. All the while any emotions he might have been experiencing were carefully concealed behind a stoic mask and Sakura couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"When were you planning on telling me about this?" Sasuke asked quietly but he never once looked up. Sakura bit her lip and didn't respond. "I take from your silence that you weren't planning on telling me."

Sakura felt like crying. Anger she could take. This was something different. Something she couldn't explain. He was too calm and his voice was too soft. She would rather him to be angry than what he was right now which as far as she could tell . . . there was just nothing. No anger. He didn't seem upset. Not even disappointed. There was just nothing. Sakura knew that nothing was worse than something. If you had something you had something to work with but with nothing . . . you can't do anything.

Sasuke finally looked up at her and she met his blank stare. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes. Sakura grew more distressed and anxious as she received no sort of response from Sasuke and tried to say something. "Sasuke, I -"

Sakura closed her mouth confused when he took a hold of her chin and passed his finger over her slightly swollen lip. "Open your mouth, Sakura." It wasn't a question but a command. One that Sakura found to be bizarre.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Open. Your. Mouth. Now." Each word was spoken with a small pause between them. He was serious. Sakura finally saw something. His eyes were currently like the weather outside, a vicious storm brewing. Sakura obeyed and opened her mouth.

"Did you also happen to cut your tongue when you were eating lunch?" Sasuke asked but the question I knew was not meant to be answered because he knew the answer. He probably saw through all my lies from the moment he walked through the door yesterday. I closed my mouth instantly.

"What happened?"

Words and more words just started flying out my mouth as I attempted to answer the question Sasuke threw at me.

"It's nothing Sasuke. Nothing—I mean - - happened to me I just . . . people get attacked all the time. I just happened to be o one of t those unlucky persons. They just wanted money and I didn't have so they . . . they didn't rape me or anything it was just a ki kiss. Don't –"

"Do not lie to me, Sakura. Everything you've been telling me since yesterday is a damn lie. You think I didn't know? The only true thing you've said up until now is you being attacked and kissed. No one tried to rob you. It was more than that. What happened?"

Sakura decided to say nothing and shook her head.

"Who was it?"

Sakura wiped at the tears that started to flow out from her eyes and sobbed into her palm. "Sasuke, please-"

"I asked who the fuck did this to you?"

Sakura's eyes widened as her head snapped back in shock. She had never heard Sasuke curse in her life. She gasped when she saw his face. His eyes were . . . there were no words Sakura could even think of to describe the look in his eyes.

"You're mad," Sakura confirmed the obvious softly as if in a trance. She stared at him in shocked disbelief having never seen him act or speak this way before.

"I'm fucking pissed."

Sakura jumped at the violent way in which he was speaking and decided just kept silent. She didn't want to aggravate him anymore because he was downright lethal right now.

"I just need to know one thing. Does this have something to do with me? Did they threaten you because of me?"

When she didn't respond to Sasuke's question he slammed his fists into the wall behind her head startling her into stillness. He lowered his head until their noses was just barely touching. "Fucking answer me." Sakura nodded mutely unable to withhold any information from him. She knew she would eventually cave in. Sasuke breathed in long and hard and glared at her and Sakura felt guilty at that very moment for even thinking of how sexy he looked when he was angry.

"You never planned to tell me right?" Sasuke dropped his hand from the wall behind her. "You were just going to walk around as if nothing happened and continue on as if you weren't attacked and threatened hoping that I wouldn't notice and read through your bad lies and fake smiles."

"I was just trying to protect you," Sakura whispered lowering her head to the floor. She loved Sasuke too much to see him get hurt. She was willing to protect him just as he was willing to protect her no matter the cost.

"I don't want you to protect me. Not if it means you getting hurt. If something happens to you I don't know what I'll do. Your life is more important to me than mine."

Sakura's eyes widened at her boyfriend's confession. Those words were like an envelope as it sealed itself around her. Just those words had her heart beating abnormally fast and her insides feeling like mush. Her arms circled his neck when he dropped his head unto her shoulders and held unto her waist tightly. "I'll fucking kill them . . ." Sasuke muttered hotly under his breath. Sakura had to wonder. He didn't know who the guys were that threatened her, so how would he get to them?

"How? You don't know them or anything at all about them?"

"I don't need to."

Sakura took a hold of Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him off her and looked up at him. "Who are you?"

Sasuke watched me with knowing eyes because he knew I wasn't asking him for his identity. I was asking him about something much more than that. The men that had taken me had said that Sasuke was very important and worth much more alive than dead and if they dared to try and hurt him they were practically dead men. Sakura didn't doubt Sasuke when he said that he would find the men and she didn't know if this was a good thing.

Sakura was beginning to believe that Sasuke wasn't just a normal guy. He was unsafe. Capable of doing things that she was sure no one would ever be proud of doing much less be able to do. Why was he so confident that he would find two men he had never seen or even know the names of? Sakura had always known Sasuke to be a person who was usually in command and didn't yield to anyone but did it span much more far than that?

"Someone I don't want you to get to know." An answer she didn't expect but was not completely surprised at. Sakura's head was starting to spin from the many thoughts her over reactive brain was racking up simultaneously.

"Why?" Sakura questioned Sasuke and he looked away from her. Sasuke seemed to be having some kind of inner battle with himself. His fists were locked tightly at his sides and Sakura could see he was just slightly starting to breaking and she was going to use this moment to get everything she could from him.

"Don't -"

"Why?" Sakura pressed more firmly refusing to give up. "I tell you everything Sasuke, everything. I don't know everything about you! You won't tell me about this thing you're involved with but its fine. I get it. I've accepted that. I've accepted that there are things that you just can't tell me right now but this . . . you at least owe me this much. This isn't about what you're involved in, this is about you! You don't think I deserve to know the person that I'm in love with?"

Sakura stepped forward and grasped Sasuke's shirt in her fists. Her wrists hurt but she ignored the pain. "What is it that you don't want me to know about you? Why don't you want me to know you . . . the whole of you?"

"Because you might not love me anymore if you did."

"What? No, why would you ever think such a thing. Why. . . I love you Sasuke. I wouldn't just fall out of love with you just like that and there will never be a good enough reason for me to."

Sasuke finally turned his face back towards Sakura and almost cringed when he saw the trust and love she had for him which shone from her eyes so clearly. He didn't want to destroy that. He never wanted to. "I've done things."

Sakura gave him a confused look then laughed, "Like what, drugs and stealing. I seriously doubt that Sasuke. Have you raped women? Have you murdered people? Unless you've done any of those things-" Sakura slowly dropped her hands from Sasuke's shirt and took a step back. She knew she wasn't imagining things when she saw the way his eyes had slightly glazed over when she mentioned . . .

"Sasuke, have you ever . . .?" Sasuke watched as she looked up at him with disbelieving and slightly hopeful eyes. All the trust that had once been there was gone only to be replaced with accusation and a slightly wavering hope. This was what he was trying to avoid.

"You've killed people?" Sakura searched his blank eyes desperate to find some sort of answer or response.

"They didn't deserve to live."

Sakura's feet buckled beneath her and she grabbed unto the counter for support. She felt her heart constrict and grew heavy. What was he saying? Was this why he didn't want her to know his true self? It was because he was a murderer. Sakura didn't even know what to think. How could he just stand there an act like he didn't just say he's killed people? Was he that heartless? Was there something in him or rather something that he was lacking that she had failed to notice? Where was his soul?

While she was still recovering from the mental blow she had just received Sakura's thoughts emotions and feelings all began to conflict. Killing was wrong and she couldn't trust him. She didn't trust anyone who took the lives of others. He'd taken the lives of people. Other similar rational thoughts swarmed her mind but only one irrational one came and pushed all away taking permanent refuge in her brain.

She still loved him.

Sakura saw through the corner of her glassy eyes that Sasuke had turned his back to her and was walking away. No. She ran to him and threw her arms around him holding unto him tightly. Her fresh tears soaked into his shirt as she turned him around to face her. His face was blank and he looked withdrawn as he stared down at her.

"I still love you. I don't care what you did. I love you." And with that Sakura pulled him down into a long deep kiss ignoring the slight stinging in her lips from the slightly torn flesh. When she received no response from him she initiated deeper contact by slipping her tongue into his mouth to meet his and this seemed to wake if not shock Sasuke into reacting. Sakura had never been the one to start such a kiss because she was much too shy. Sasuke pulled her to him and immediately took charge of the kiss. It was intense and filled with so much emotion Sakura almost cried. He seemed to hesitate before he suddenly pushed her away firmly but gently.

"This thing between us needs to stop, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head playing dumb. "What thing?" She turned around and fingered with her hair. "You're crazy."

"You're only going to keep on getting hurt if you stay with me."

"I don't care," Sakura shook her head.

"I do."

"You can't break up with me Sasuke," the words were whispered so soft that Sasuke almost didn't hear her. He came up behind her and circled his arms around her small waist. Sakura leaned back into his body and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how small, and fragile she felt. She was so innocent and pure. He almost hated himself for wanting to contaminate her with his tainted hands and the sick universe he lived in.

"Just until I get this thing sorted out and I promise I'll come back to you. I can't risk anything happening to you again. It's not forever, it's just for now."

"How do I know you're not just saying that? I don't want you to leave me, what if this thing never gets resolved? How long would it take?"

"I honestly don't know Sakura but you know I love you. Please Sakura, I need you to understand. I can't stay with you knowing that at any time someone will hurt you because you're in a relationship with me. I'm asking you to wait until I resolve this . . . I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just putting us on hold." Sasuke hated to hear her cry and even more he hated to feel her body against his slightly trembling from the sobs that she was trying hard to control. He hated that he was the one to make her cry.

"How do I know you'll want me back?" Sakura asked softly between her sobs. She twisted her hands together in front of her in distress not really believing what was happening. Sasuke released her for all but a second before he wrapped his arms around her again. This time he took a hold of her hands while rubbing the tender red flesh on her wrists soothingly.

His lips lightly brushed against her ear as he spoke, "Because when this is all over. . ."

Sakura looked down when Sasuke passed his hand over her palm and a small item was left there. Sakura's eyes widened in immediate recognition and her feet stood rooted to the floor in shock.

"I want you to marry me."

* * *

Author's Note: Cliff Hanger! Boy do I know how to spoil a person's day or what? Hahaha! Okay not funny . . . for you guys. I know that was such a cruel way to end the chapter but it was getting too long so I had to cut it off. So Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm delighted that I got this chapter done so quickly unlike the last one. I hate to keep my readers waiting.

I want to take this time to thank my lovely and supportive reviewers, Anime-girl-next-door, Midnight Angel Sakura, sakura240, cutecookiechick, kittykat6625, Music Is Meh Life, pinkypinkypinky, LilyVampire, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, ILoveSxS etc. There are a couple more and I don't really think I can list them all. For anyone who is not on the list you're most definitely not forgotten. I'm glad that you all like my story and have been patiently (I hope) waiting for my updates and also take the time to review. You are all my drive and keep me constantly motivated to write more. I appreciate everyone who's added me as favorite author, story etc. Well until next time. I hope to have chapter fourteen up soon.

Love ~Guilty with a touch of Innocence~


	14. Chapter 14: On Hold

Chapter 14

~~ . . . ~~

_Two Weeks Later_

Sakura looked at the clock that hung on the wall of her classroom for the seventh time in the past five minutes. In just one minute and forty six seconds she would be able to leave the suffocating classroom and the twice as worse suffocating stares from her sympathetic friends. Ever since Sasuke had put a temporary hiatus on their relationship she felt as if she was drowning in her own sea of distress. She knew she was pathetic but she missed him badly. She missed his mesmerizing scent, his sensual voice, his playful smirk and his strong masculine frame embracing her small petite frame. She even missed his hard glares and somewhat disrespectful demeanor.

She had moved back out of Sasuke's home upon her mother's return and she felt like there was now this untouchable distance just sitting between them. The only thing that kept her reassured and gave her small fleeting moments of happiness was the magnificent diamond and emerald gold ring on her finger. The first ring Sasuke had given her on their first date lay on a golden chain around her neck.

When Sakura's mom had seen the ring on Sakura's finger she had said nothing, she just smiled. She went along as if she had never even seen it but Sakura knew she knew. She was just happy that her mother didn't decide to touch upon the subject now. She would discuss it with her mom when she was ready.

Her friends did not know the exact details of the whole situation between what was going on between her and Sasuke but they understood that their relationship was not at its end but currently at a standstill. Sakura was glad that they understood enough to not question her further like she knew they were dying to. Her friends shock when she revealed to them her ring and told them that Sasuke proposed was one she knew she would never forget.

Naruto had nearly blown a casket, Kiba was stumped into silence for a three whole minutes and Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten and Neji had stared at her with large rounded eyes as if she was speaking gibberish. Ino on the other hand has already begun to speak of the reception, the wedding colors, the venue and much to Sakura's embarrassment, their honeymoon.

Sakura jumped slightly as the school bell rang and snapped her book shut, finally glad to be rid of Anko. The woman could get very annoying with her loud tone and constant cursing. Sakura quickly left the classroom before Ino or anyone else had the chance to get to her and sprinted to the girls' bathroom. She closed the door behind of her and sighed seeing that she was the only occupant of the restroom or so she thought.

Sakura groaned as she saw the familiar red head exit the last stall. Karin saw her and tossed her hair over her shoulders before heading to the sink to wash her hands. Sakura could see the nasty look Karin was throwing at her through the mirror and turned to leave. She was most definitely not in the mood to argue with Karin.

"It's really unfortunate that Sasuke stopped attending school. Did you by any chance chase him away?" Karin asked conversationally as she dried her hands with a tissue. She threw it in the bin and turned to Sakura. "He probably just got sick and tired of you and decided to leave so that he wouldn't have to endure seeing your ugly face every day."

Sakura ignored Karin's ridiculous statement and pushed open the door to leave.

"I'm visiting Sasuke today." Karin looked pleased when this caught Sakura's attention.

Sakura turned around and glared at the red head. "What?" she asked not sure if to believe her or not.

"Oh! I thought you knew." Karin had the audacity to look surprised. "Don't worry your ugly little head. It's just a family thing. You know my father being wealthy and stuff and Sasuke's family was also wealthy too so my dad arranged for us to have dinner. It's just business and hopefully me and Sasuke will talk a bit and he'll get to know me and _then_ we can talk about pleasure."

Sakura glared at Karin contemplating whether to tell her that she was engaged to Sasuke so that she would just back off. She decided against it after a few seconds of thought because she had nothing to prove to the girl. She didn't have to flaunt her ring for Karin to know that Sasuke was devoted to their relationship. She wouldn't allow Karin to get to her because she trusted Sasuke. She made the mistake of believing Karin's words and doubting Sasuke's loyalty once before and she didn't plan on doing it again.

"What's your point?" Sakura couldn't help but snap at Karin.

"Bitchy aren't we? No need to be so nasty Sakura. My point will be proven in time." Karin smirked at Sakura who was gritting her teeth angrily. She was glad that she was able to get under the girl's skin.

"Not to worry though. There is someone in the world for everyone including losers like you. I would have suggested Naruto but it seems like that idiot is already taken."

Sakura glared at Karin, "Shut up! Naruto is not an idiot. You're the only idiot here and this whole thing about Sasuke . . . you don't even know what you're talking about."

Karin folded her arms and lifted a brow, "Don't I?"

"No, you don't." Sakura said firmly before she left the bathroom slamming the door harshly behind her.

Karin adjusted her glasses and turned to admire her reflection in the mirror. "I know Sakura. I know."

...

"Unbelievable," Tenten pulled at her loose hair and rolled over on the bed unto her back. A small grunt was heard as her leg made contact with Neji's bare stomach and she sat up laughing at the annoyed look Neji sent her.

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe that Sakura's engaged to Sasuke."

Neji shook his head, "I still can't believe that you still can't believe that Sakura's engaged to Sasuke."

Tenten snorted and this time purposely nudged her foot against Neji's stomach. She rolled back over on her belly to face her open calculus text book and groaned. All the figures and equations were starting to make her head hurt. "Neji, why won't you help me?" Tenten had asked Neji for his assistance but he had refused.

"Maybe if you paid more attention in class and stopped playing with that pocket knife of yours you would have been more knowledgeable of the subject."

Tenten sat up and resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes. "Really?" she stated more than asked while throwing herself on top of Neji's back and spoke into his ear.

"Why should I pay attention in class when I have you to teach me personally?"

Neji's shoulders stiffened slightly at the words Tenten had erotically whispered in his ears. He buried his face in the sheets when she started to kiss him on his exposed neck and shoulders.

"Naruto and Hinata are two doors down," he said lifting his head. He was trying to turn down her advances on him but she was persistent and he really didn't mind.

"Won't that make it more exciting," Tenten whispered softly into his ears. That was all the persuading Neji needed. He reversed their positions so that he was now straddling Tenten. He smirked down at her challengingly, "I guess that means you'll have to try to be quiet."

Tenten smiled up at Neji accepting his challenge. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he bent down and kissed her deeply. "By the way," he pulled away from her lips and showered kisses her neck. "My parents are in the other room right beside us."

Tenten's eyes widened in mortification and she pushed her hands against Neji's chest. Neji grabbed both her arms and held them above her head tightly on the bed. He sent her a look of warning. "You can't back out now."

...

"I swear to Kami your dad is almost as scary as Sasuke. Almost." Naruto ran his hands through his unruly blonde hair and repositioned himself on the chair beside Hinata's bed.

Hinata was seated on her bed wringing her hands in her lap nervously. "He's n not that b bad once y you get to k know him." Naruto snorted and looked at Hinata doubtfully. Her father was as social as a broomstick. He acted like he had one shoved up his ass too.

"I'm surprised he let me in your room much less his house," Naruto said scribbling a few writings in his notebook. He shook his head, "Kakashi always gives us homework and he only takes the grades one out of ten times. I don't even know when he will decide to take it so now I'm stuck doing all his homework for no reason." Naruto rubbed his book in his face, "I'm sure he doesn't even look at them. Damn pervert."

Naruto peaked at Hinata from behind the book and saw her fiddling with a page in her notebook, her face beat red. "Whoa. Why are you so red? I mean you're always red but somehow you seem redder than usual."

Hinata's eyes widened and she guiltily tore her gaze away from Naruto's bare torso. She didn't mean to look, it just happened. Naruto sat up in the chair and scratched his head. He may be a little slow but he was most definitely not stupid. Maybe parading around in his jeans without his shirt was too much for the girl. He really didn't see the problem though.

Whenever Naruto hung out at Sasuke's house he didn't wear a shirt. Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Neither did Shikamaru, Neji or Kiba when he was at their house. Heck, sometimes they were shirtless too but then again they were all boys so it made sense that they didn't care.

Naruto put down his book and grinned at Hinata, "Sorry. It's the shirt right? I'll put it back on if it bothers you." Naruto stretched to retrieve his shirt from the bed and was shocked when Hinata grabbed it before he did.

"No. Don't p put . . . I m mean . . . sorry," Hinata stuttered then pushed the black shirt into Naruto's outstretched hand and fled into the bathroom. Naruto dropped the shirt and followed her into the bathroom before she could lock the door. She stood against the wall looking at her feet while wringing her hands nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't want me . . . you were blushing so I though." Naruto caught the guilty look on Hinata's features and grinned slyly.

"Hehe . . . if you didn't want me to put my shirt back on all you had to do was say so. There isn't anything to be shy about. You're my girlfriend remember?" Naruto pulled Hinata into him for a hug and she melted into his arms. Naruto almost couldn't contain himself. The girl was just too cute. He held her tightly and sniffed her hair. He didn't know what type of shampoo she used but it smelled amazi—

Naruto pulled away and looked at Hinata weirdly, "Do you hear that?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, Hear what?"

"That!" Naruto said as he heard it again. "I don't know what it is," he said as he stepped into Hinata's bathtub and put his ears to the wall. "It sounds like someone's hitting a wall or something." Both teens stood silent and the noise became clearer and more pronounced.

"I hear it," Hinata said puzzled.

Naruto raised a brow, "Someone is doing a serious number on your house Hinata. It's like if they're trying to break through a wall or something." Naruto turned back to an equally confused looking Hinata. "Is there some kind of renovation going on next door? Maybe-" Naruto trailed off with a growing look of realization which almost immediately turned to horror. He visibly gagged before hastily getting out of the tub.

Hinata sent him a curious look. "I heard Tenten." Naruto tried explained his sudden actions to his girlfriend but she didn't seem to quite understand him.

Hinata cocked her head to the side, "Tenten? Oh yes. She's w with Neji in h his room. Is there something wrong?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Holy shit. Is he . . . aren't your parents in the office right next door to his room?" Hinata nodded and Naruto could only stare at her in shocked disbelief. "And he's fuc-" he trailed off at the confused look he received from Hinata. He wasn't even going to tell her what was going on two doors down. He didn't want to corrupt her in such a cruel way.

Naruto shook his head silently from side to side. There was no way that her parents did not know what Neji was doing in his room. They weren't exactly being discreet about it if they could hear them from two doors down.

Naruto scratched his head as the sounds came faster and louder. Hinata looked around puzzled. "I wonder what it could be."

Naruto couldn't bear to just stand and let Hinata hear such improper sounds.

"Hinata, let's go down to the kitchen. I'm kinda hungry." Naruto didn't even wait for her reply. He rushed her out the room after grabbing his shirt off the floor and throwing it over his shoulders. They fled down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. Neji damn well knew that he and Hinata and his parents were practically next door but apparently he didn't give a shit if anyone heard what was taking place in his room.

...

"How does this one look Shika?" Ino asked pulling a pose as she modeled a short, blue tube top dress for her boyfriend. Shikamaru was lying down in the store's surprisingly comfortable couch. He silently mulled over how he unfortunately ended up on another one of Ino's ludicrous shopping spree. He sighed and opened one eye uninterestedly, "Looks alright."

Ino huffed at Shikamaru's lack of enthusiasm and headed back into the dressing room. Three minutes later she came back out in a red tube top and a white skinny jean. The jean she knew made her long legs look killer and the top accentuated her bust. He would definitely love this one. "Okay, how about this?"

Shikamaru didn't even bother to open his eyes much to Ino's annoyance he just answered, "Looks alright."

"You didn't even look! How would you know if it's alright or not?" Ino asked hotly. Why was he being so uncooperative? He promised her that he would pay attention to her whenever they went shopping.

"Probably because every outfit you came out in before looked alright so there is a strong probability that the one you are currently wearing is alright too."

Ino's jaw dropped. She had never been so offended in her life. What the hell did he mean by 'alright'?" Was he insinuating that she just looked alright in everything she wore? Nothing she put on ever impressed him or make him even want to take a second look?

The female clerk who was helping her pick out her outfits shrugged and mouthed the word 'men' before walking off to the back of the store. Ino huffed at Shikamaru who had yet to open his eyes. She glared at him with her hands on hips in agitation. The sales clerk reappeared then and pushed an item in Ino's hands.

"Try this on. Maybe he'll like this better," the young woman gave her a knowing look and Ino grinned back at her.

Ino's brows shot up, "I thought you couldn't try the-"

"Pssh. Not to worry, I'll fit you and I know you'll buy it."

"Thank you and you know I will," Ino said as she sauntered back into the dressing room. About four minutes later she came back out. "Shika, what do you think about this one?"

Shikamaru groaned and lazily opened his eyes. When was this nightmare going to be over? Every time he opened his eyes he relived it again and again. He really didn't understand how the female mind worked. Who cared how clothes looked? Once it fit and you had the money you just buy it. What was all the drama for? He opened his mouth to give her the same reply he did the last thirteen times.

At least he would have if the store hadn't become silent all of a sudden. The store wasn't quite noisy before but Shikamaru picked up on the absent sounds of footsteps, light chattering and the rustling of clothes and bags. Looking up to Ino he quickly flew up from the couch at the sight displayed before him and _everyone_ else in the store.

"Ino what the hell?"

"How do I look?" she asked then twirled around in a circle so that he could fully admire the outfit. Shikamaru bit his lips and glanced around the store. As if on cue heads turned and people started to sort through clothes on the racks acting as if they were doing so all the time.

"Half naked," he answered.

"Well duh, it's a swimsuit silly," Ino giggled.

"That's not a swimsuit. It's a . . . really long thin piece of fabric." Shikamaru once again took a quick glance around the store to see that everyone's attention was on his girlfriend and this time they looked guilty and embarrassed at having been caught looking. He didn't mind the females watching her, he minded the males. He just couldn't take the males.

"Ino get out of that thing now," Shikamaru ordered her. Ino smiled at him. He didn't like that smile.

"Why, don't you like it?" Ino pouted and he could see that she was purposely playing with him. The girl was evil.

"I like it," an appreciative male voice spoke up from behind of him. "A lot."

"Ino get out of that thing," Shikamaru tossed a scathing look to the man behind of him.

"Only if you tell me you like it," Ino twirled some blonde strands of hair around her finger absentmindedly as if she wasn't arousing the male population of the store just by standing there. Why couldn't he have just settled for a plain or an ugly girlfriend? If he did he wouldn't have to be in situation like these or have to worry about men like the one behind him.

"Okay. I like it. I love it. Just take it off."

Ino clasped her hands together in glee then smiled to the clerk who smiled in return. She tossed her boyfriend a wild smile before sauntering back into the dressing room to remove the swimsuit.

"Oh Shika, I need a little help taking this thing off. I can't seem to reach the string in the back." Ino could hear the sly undertone in Ino's voice and Shikamaru shook his head disbelievingly. How did she manage to put the thing on in the first place?

"I'll help you," the same male voice spoke out once again offering to assist Ino.

"Fuck off," Shikamaru turned on the man who was at least ten years older than he was. What was he doing hitting on a teenager anyway? "Damn pedophile."

Shikamaru ignored the sly look the clerk gave him and entered the small dressing room. He had just about enough of Ino's crap and was going to tell her just that but the words flew from his brain and died on his tongue.

Damn. She looked . . . damn.

Shikamaru cleared his head from the fleeting distraction. "So what the hell was that about woman?" He hissed down at Ino who was laughing as if the whole situation was funny. Maybe it was funny to her.

"You weren't paying me any attention," she accused him.

Shikamaru pinched his nose clearly frustrated. "I answered all your damn questions."

"Please. Half the time you weren't looking and all you said was 'looks alright'. That's not enough for me. Tell me how exactly would I have known if you really liked it or not?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you had to reduce the amount of fabric you were wearing."

"Trust me, if I have to parade around naked in public to get your attention I will. Sometimes I'm even not sure if you're attracted to me or not."

Shikamaru stared down at Ino both astonished and angry. Why wouldn't he be attracted to her and what the hell did she mean by parading around naked to get his attention? She'd better think twice about that. Ino had turned her back to him and held her hair over her shoulder in a large twist to allow him easy access.

"Would you help me here?"

"Sure." Shikamaru pulled at a lone thin cut of fabric and watched amazed as it caused a chain reaction with all the other ones wrapped around Ino's slim figure which eventually left her back bare. The string now rested in a small pool on the floor at his feet still attached to the suit somehow. The complexity of the bathing suit astounded him. Who took their time to design such a troublesome piece of clothing?

"Thank you," Ino said dropping her mass of thick blonde hair over her back. Shikamaru held her small waist in his hands and spun her around to face him. He looked straight into her blue alarmed but curious eyes. If he dared to look down he'd see a lot more skin than what the swimsuit had offered but he didn't. He had control. Something a lot of people lacked these days.

He pulled her against him and kissed her. Ino eagerly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck while he pushed her against the wall behind her. She didn't know what got into Shikamaru but she liked it. Shikamaru knew he should have probably stopped. Not only because things were escalating at a rapid speed but because they were in a public dressing room in which everyone had been watching when they entered. He could only guess how everyone must have been nosily staring at the door in wonder of what was taking place inside the small room.

Shikamaru being the decent young man he was or at least what he thought he was released Ino and turned his back to her. "We're not doing this here." Ino was about to ask him what he meant when then remembered where they were. She couldn't believe she became so absorbed in the kiss that she forgot where she was.

This was the reason she had been so afraid to let Shikamaru know how she had felt about him in the beginning. Whenever he was around she would just do stupid things against her better judgement and forget what was right or sane. He made her lose her sense of rationality and she felt like whatever she knew about love and relationships was irrelevant because she always learned knew things with him. She quickly threw her blue navy dress over her head and removed her swimsuit after.

Ino couldn't believe that Shikamaru didn't even try to sneak a peek even once. Any other guy would have done so by now but she guessed that's what drew her to him in the first place. He wasn't like most guys. It was ironic that she was in a relationship with him because she swore that she wouldn't ever fall for a guy that was smart enough to challenge her and take charge. She always wanted to be the one in charge that's why she usually settled for boys who she made nervous and was intimidated in her presence.

After completely dressing, Ino picked up her handbag from the hook on the wall all the while deep in thought. Maybe that's why none of her previous relationships had ever gotten past the first stage. She always ended all her relationships before they got too serious because she never once was tempted or looked forward to having a serious partner. Shikamaru was a big change for her, a change she welcomed.

Smiling to herself she threw her arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed him on his cheek before putting her arm through his. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Shikamaru sent a glare to the customers who stared at them curiously as they walked out the dressing room. "Sleep." he answered slowly while pushing Ino ahead of him when he noticed a man watching her too intensely.

"Shika!" Ino whined at his lack of interest in doing any sort of fun activity.

". . . with you." Shikamaru added. He smirked when he saw Ino blush and try to act as if what he said didn't affect her.

"Funny," she laughed dryly a bit embarrassed. She couldn't believe Shikamaru just took a verbal sexual shot at her and she nearly had a mini heart attack. Such things shouldn't have affected a girl of her knowledge and expertise of males but once again Shikamaru turned her into a mere giggling school girl. "Let's do something you like. Oh how about we gaze at the clouds," Ino bounced to her boyfriends' side."

Shikamaru raised a brow, "Since when do you like gazing at clouds?"

"I don't but I do like gazing at you while you're cloud gazing." Ino kissed Shikamaru on his lips in the middle of the crowded street. She smiled when he made no move to pull away.

"Well, let's go," Ino pulled Shikamaru's sleeve and he grunted before turning her in the other direction.

"I know a better location. Somewhere that you won't ruin your outfit or lose your shoes." Shikamaru reminded her of the unfortunate situation she landed herself in the last time she followed him through the forest. Ino grimaced at the horrible memory and the lost of her shoes but she didn't regret anything she did for him

Ino tightened her hold on Shikamaru's arm, "I would do it all over again for you."

...

Danzō sat back in his seat and ordered his assistant to leave the office so that he could pay full attention to the man who stood before him. The man had paid him a visit two weeks ago after carrying out a relevant task that he had ordered him along with his comrade to complete.

"You have a problem?"Danzō asked after his assistant left.

"The kid came. He found Daisuke, dealt with him good too." The slim man spoke evenly his face giving away nothing of what he was currently feeling if he was feeling anything at all.

Danzō sat forward in his seat and eyed the man critically, "By himself?" The news hadn't really surprised him at all. He wasn't expecting it but it didn't come as a surprise to him because he really should have expected it.

"Yes sir. Although I do believe that he may have had some professional help in tracking us down."

Danzō smiled to himself. He knew just who helped him too. He finally managed to get a reaction out of the seemingly heartless adolescent.

The boy's reaction only meant that the brat hadn't kept her mouth shut. Things were becoming extremely interesting. "Well if that is all Manabu thank you for reporting. I'll compensate you for any damages done to your partner and relocate you to a more secluded dwelling facility with the maximum security available at hand until you are needed again. You are dismissed."

"Thank you but that is not the reason am I presently here sir," Manabu tone of voice became stern as opposed to his usual careless manner of speaking. "I'm sure that you've seen that my partner Daisuke is a very hefty and brutal man. That kid, Daisuke was twice his size and he somehow managed to incapacitate Daisuke. Also, you didn't seem the least bit surprised when I just told you what happened."

Danzō frowned a bit but allowed the man to continue. He was after all entitled to answers that regarded what he was risking his life for. Although it appeared the man was questioning his authority and his loyalty.

"Who exactly are we dealing with here?"

Danzō smirked and motioned for the man to take a seat. Manabu did so and looked at his boss expectantly. He wanted answers and he wouldn't leave without them. There was something much bigger than he was informed of going on.

"Well, I've already told you the basics about Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't tell you everything because I trusted that you and your partner would be able to handle the situation without all the drawn out details."

"We did. The slip up in the plan was beyond our control. The girl snitched."

Danzō nodded his head in agreement. "Then she is mostly responsible for what happened to your comrade but I do apologize for the inconvenience. As I've said before I will compensate him for damage."

"Is there something I should know about Sasuke Uchiha? Is there something that you perhaps failed to tell us before we accepted this assignment?" Manabu asked.

Danzō turned a hard eye on the man before him. He ignored the question and spoke addressing a completely different aspect of the situation.

"Honestly, I do not think it would be in your best interest to retaliate." Danzō stood and walked to a large bookshelf a few steps away from his desk. He fingered each book on the shelf appearing to be looking for something in particular.

"I did not plan to. Not without knowing who exactly I'm facing here. On the other hand, Daisuke is enraged and swore to take revenge on the Uchiha. He won't listen to reason right now. I believe it to be a pride thing."

"Ah pride, brutal destroyer of all men. A man must learn that sometimes in order to survive you must sacrifice your pride." Danzō said this with a sadistic look that Manabu became aware of. He never trusted the man before. He was too secretive. Every move he made was always a hidden one but the council seemed to be backing him up regardless.

Manabu really didn't give a damn about what was taking place in Konoha because he wasn't from the city. He and his partner were specially trained agents who were always on the move. They had been contacted by three of Danzō's spies and were offered a handsome sum of money if they took on an unspecified operation. The money was too much to pass up on so they accepted the deal.

On the other hand, Manabu was sickened by the Hokage who was putting up a reputable facade to his own people who trusted him. He fooled them into believing that he wanted what was best for them and maybe he did but he was going about it completely the wrong way. He would only cause complete chaos and he knew that the older man knew it. He was twisted. He just couldn't believe that Danzō was actually plotting against his own people and towards the downfall of his city in order to achieve his version of peace.

Manabu had come to learn that the Uchiha kid was the key to Danzō's plan and his success. He was trying to use him and apparently the kid didn't like being used. He'd never met but had heard fearsome stories about the Uchiha clan before they were wiped out by one of their own, Sasuke's older brother, under Danzō's order. If those stories about the clan were true which he strongly believed they were then he really didn't want to be messing around with anyone with the last name Uchiha.

A thick and worn book was placed on the table before Manabu and he looked up at Danzō. The man said nothing but just turned almost towards the end of the book and turned it towards his hired helper. Manabu scanned the images on the pages and recognition lit up in his eyes.

"I've heard of these men, I've had the fortune or should I say misfortune of meeting a few also. They were all world class criminals." Manabu scanned the headshot photos of the familiar men and the names. "They were some of the most wanted men but I don't get why this is relevant to what we are discussing."

"Look again," Danzō spoke up his eyes boring into the confused and slightly annoyed ones of the man seated before him. Manabu did as he was told.

There was nothing that caught his eyes except for the few familiar names. Orochimaru, Deidara, Kabuto, Kiyoshi . . . no wait. Manabu grabbed the book up in his hands and read the small printed words under each of the photos. Nothing. He just learned what he and everyone else in the world already knew. These men were killed but the identity of the individual responsible for taking them out was never found out.

Manabu replaced the book on the table and thought. Danzō wouldn't have showed him without reason. There was something there he wasn't seeing or better yet something that should have been there that he wasn't seeing. He stood up from his seat and stood eye to eye with Danzō.

"Are you trying to tell me that the Uchiha kid was the one that killed these renowned criminals?"

Danzō said nothing to the bewildered man. It was amusing to see such a usually calm and in check person lose their grip if only for a few seconds.

"Orochimaru was killed two years ago. Are you trying to tell me that the kid has been killing since he was sixteen? No disrespect to you sir but didn't you think it would have been relevant to tell us this when you made us the offer?"

"I gave it a thought. Once or twice but decided against it obviously." Danzō voice was tight and clipped and Manabu became aware of this and shifted uneasily in his seat. He may have been a professional assassin but he wasn't naive to think that angering the man seated before him would go without some sort of retaliation. He had his people working for him who would kill him without a second thought if they were ordered to. "Your task was one that would have failed if there was the slightest mistake. If I had told you it may have affected the performance of your work."

Manabu's fist tightened on the arm of the chair, "If you had told us we most definitely wouldn't have taken the job."

"Exactly and I couldn't have you refusing now could I?"

Manabu really pitied Konoha. If only they knew they were entrusting their lives, hopes, dreams and money to the devil himself. How could one man be so twisted and selfish? What had anyone ever done to him? Whatever had happened to him Manabu didn't think that he had to punish a whole city for it.

Manabu knew he was being hypocritical because he killed people for a living but Danzō was just ridiculous. He was just playing with people's lives and taking them as he pleased as if it were some game. Manabu was willing to bet that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the only person that wanted the Hokage dead.

. . .

"What the heck was that?" Jiraiya looked at Kakashi inquiringly and the masked man shrugged. Jiraiya's slow steps turned into a sprint and quickly into a full run. Kakashi was a couple steps ahead of Jiraiya and was the one to throw open the door to Sasuke's study.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the two men that just barged into the room.

"What the hell is this?" Jiraiya asked walking into the room and stepping over half a desk or . . . maybe it was a chair. The whole office was in a mess as if an angry tornado had just passed through. Naruto dropped the keyboard in his hands and looked around awkwardly. "This is not what it looks like." Naruto immediately started to defend himself.

"You boys destroyed the place," Kakashi stepped further into the room with caution so as to avoid tripping on the pieces of furniture scattered all over the room. Sasuke dropped a vase and shoved his hands into his pockets then looked away stubbornly. The other three in the room cringed as the glass made contact with the floor and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Care to explain why you guys wrecked the office?" Kakashi asked folding his arms over his chest and giving them each a hard look.

"To release anger," Sasuke spoke up after a while.

Kakashi shook his head and turned to Naruto who grinned back at him nervously. "What's your excuse?"

"I couldn't let Sasuke have all the fun!" Naruto explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sasuke will just have one of his maids clean it, no biggie."

"Why exactly are you so riled up? Didn't you already release your anger on Sakura's offender?" Kakashi inquired looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha just grunted and kicked pieces of the broken vase to the opposite side of the room.

"I had to put our relationship on hold and she thinks I'm a damn murderer," Sasuke gritted his teeth. Kakashi and Jiraiya exchanged knowing looks. That may have been some of the reasons Sasuke was pissed but they gathered that there was something else.

"But that's what you are," Jiraiya pointed out none unhelpfully. Sasuke visibly cringed and Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly at the older man beside him. "I expected that from Naruto."

Sasuke grunted again but this time in a silent agreement.

"Come on kiddo. You did it in a mind of fairness and justice. Think of all the innocents you've protected by getting rid of a few harmful bad guys who would have killed you if you hadn't killed them."

"Is that your way of consoling him?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya who shrugged in response. Kakashi sighed to himself and muttered a few words under his breath that Jiraiya obviously heard because the older man grunted to himself.

"You better not cheat on Sakura!" Naruto warned Sasuke out of the blue and the said boy scowled at him his sour mood suddenly escalating.

"Why would Sasuke do that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer. He ignored the harsh glare he got from his best friend and spilled everything to his trusted teacher. "Danzō arranged for Sasuke to meet Karin's family. He wants Sasuke to marry Karin's older sister Kura! She's like twenty three years _old_ and is probably just as snobby as Karin." Naruto spat the world 'old' as if it were diseased.

Kakashi knew Karin because she was in one of his classes. He also knew that she was popular and highly disliked by the student body, especially Sakura. On the other hand Karin seemed to have feelings for Sasuke and Kakashi knowing the rather outspoken red head, he knew she would ambitiously manipulate anyone around her to get Sasuke from Sakura.

Kakashi shook his head. Teenage love was so troublesome. Not to mention distracting. On the other hand, Kakashi could see why Danzō chose Kura for Sasuke's potential bride. She was born out of a rich and prospering family and unlike her younger sister she was trained from since a tender age to become a suitable wife for her future husband.

"So what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked the troubled looking teen.

Sasuke shrugged but a small smirk tugged on the side of his mouth. "I'll go. It would be rude of me not to."

Kakashi raised a brow and waited knowingly. Sasuke should have been adamant to not having dinner with anyone Danzō tried to push unto him but he seemed fine. What was Sasuke planning and why was Naruto grinning like a Cheshire cat?

"And of course I'll be tagging along." Naruto's grin widened as he clasped his hands behind his head.

Kakashi and Jiraiya exchanged a look and glanced between the two boys noting their resolute exterior. Only one question tormented the minds of the two older men.

What were they planning to do at that dinner?

* * *

Author's Note: How long has it been? Feels like forever. Guys I wish I had a valid excuse such as my laptop blew up or I had temporary amnesia but I don't. I've simply been busy. My college hours are crazy and I barely have any time to myself anymore. This chapter was not even suppose to be done right now. I have this huge Accounting assignment that I should have been working on now but I just couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. I'd just feel too guilty.

Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me. You have no idea how much it means to me.

Love ~Guilty with a touch of Innocence~


End file.
